


It was you

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!Taka
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dann, für einen ganz kurzen Moment, hob der andere Junge den Kopf und ein paar dunkle, fast schwarz wirkende Augen sahen ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toru musste zugeben, er war gerade schon verdammt nervös, als er der Sekretärin durch die menschenleeren Gänge seiner neuen Schule folgte. Die Frau war recht wortkarg und schien es nicht für nötig zu halten mehr als das unumgängliche mit ihm zu reden. Sie hatte kurz die Regeln der Schule erklärt – die wie an jeder anderen auch waren – und ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er seine blonden Haare doch am besten sofort nach der Schule umfärben sollte, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen. An seiner alten Schule in Osaka hatte sich niemand wirklich an seinem Blondschopf gestört, aber hier in Tokyo lagen die Dinge offenbar etwas anders. Während sie den Gang entlangliefen, konnte er in die teilweise verglasten Klassenzimmer schauen und gruseliger weise starrten dabei zig braune Augenpaar auf ihn zurück. Somit würde er wohl direkt mal als „Der Neue“ zum Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, weil ihn bereits jetzt die halbe Schule gesehen hatte. Das war nicht gerade, wie er sich seinen ersten Schultag vorgestellt hatte. Sowieso wusste Toru nicht, warum seine Mutter nach der Scheidung unbedingt nach Tokyo hatte ziehen wollen. Osaka war eine große Stadt, da gab es genug Möglichkeiten nicht in der Nähe ihres ex-Mannes zu wohnen, aber nein…die Frau musste direkt auswandern. Zumindest kam es dem 16-jährigen so vor. Er musste doch nur noch knapp zwei Jahre zur Schule und dann extra noch wechseln und sich komplett neu einleben müssen, war sicherlich nicht das idealste. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass er seine beiden besten Freunde so endlich wiedersehen würde. Alex war nämlich bereits vor fast fünf Jahren mit seiner ebenfalls alleinerziehenden Mutter nach Tokyo gezogen und Ryota vor etwa zwei Jahren. Somit hatte er wenigstens zwei Leute, an die er sich wenden konnte und war nicht gänzlich auf sich alleine gestellt in dieser fremden Stadt.

„So, da wären wir. Ich habe deiner Klassenlehrerin Bescheid gesagt, Yamashita-kun, also kannst du direkt reingehen.“, riss die Sekretärin den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken und er schluckte kurz, als er auf die weiß gestrichene Tür schaute, vor der sie stehen geblieben waren. Er war zwar eigentlich ziemlich selbstbewusst, aber dennoch mochte Toru es ganz und gar nicht, wenn er alleine im Mittelpunkt stand und das war ja zwangsläufig der Fall, wenn er seiner neuen Klasse vorgestellt werden würde. Ohne ein „Viel Glück“ oder „Mach dir keine Sorgen“ zu äußern, stakste die Sekretärin bereits auf ihren Stöckelschuhen wieder von dannen und der Jugendliche blickte ihr nur argwöhnisch hinterher, rümpfte aufgrund der von ihr hinterlassenen Parfumwolke leicht die Nase. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Toru fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die kurzen blonden Haare, schulterte seine Tasche richtig und atmete kurz durch, bevor er an die Klassentür klopfte. Kurz darauf wurde ihm auch schon von einer älteren, aber recht freundlich wirkenden Frau geöffnet, die regelrecht zu strahlen anfing, als sie ihn sah und ihren neuen Schützling mit einer einladenden Geste hereinbat.

„Ich habe euch ja letzte Woche bereits angekündigt, dass ihr einen neuen Mitschüler bekommt. Würdest du dich bitte kurz selbst vorstellen?“, fragte sie an Toru gerichtet, nachdem sie die paar Worte an die Klasse gerichtet hatte und erst jetzt ließ der 16-jährige das erste Mal den Blick über seine zukünftigen Klassenkameraden schweifen. Natürlich hatte alle brav schwarze oder dunkelbrauen Haare und ihm wurde nur noch mehr bewusst, dass er hier auffiel wie ein bunter Hund. Vielleicht sollte er den Rat der Sekretärin doch beherzigen und die Haare nachher noch färben?

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Yamashita Toru. Ich bin am Wochenende aus Osaka nach Tokyo gezogen und werde die letzten zwei Schuljahre hier verbringen. Ich hoffe wir werden gut miteinander auskommen.“, stellte der Blonde sich ganz manierlich vor und verbeugte sich leicht unter den neugierigen Blicken des anderen Jugendlichen. Während er wieder kurz über die anderen Schüler schaute fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass eine einzige Person ihn nicht wie ein Zootier anstarrte. Dieser eine Schüler saß hinten in der vorletzten Reihe am Fenster und schien sich lieber damit zu beschäftigen, irgendwas in seinen Block zu kritzeln. Dann, für einen ganz kurzen Moment, hob der andere Junge den Kopf und ein paar dunkle, fast schwarz wirkende Augen sahen ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick an. Das alles geschah nur im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und dann hatte der andere Junge sich auch schon wieder dem Block vor sich gewidmet, ließ den Kugelschreiber weiter über das Blatt huschen und schien sich gar nicht weiter für den Neuen zu interessieren. Ein wenig verdutzt schaute der Blonde schon drein und hätte fast versäumt, dass seine Klassenlehrerin ihn dazu aufforderte, seinen Namen an die Tafel zu schreiben. Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, wurde ihm dann auch endlich sein Platz zugewiesen und da kein anderer Sitz frei war, wurde Toru in die letzte Reihe verfrachtet und saß nun schräg hinter dem Jungen mit den dunklen Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber immer wieder huschte sein Blick während des Unterrichts zu diesem einen Mitschüler und er fragte sich zwischendurch sogar, ob die dieser wohl von Natur aus so wilde schwarze Locken hatte. Der 16-jährige schüttelte über sich selbst schmunzelnd den Kopf und versuchte dann lieber, sich auf das Gerede seiner Klassenlehrerin zu konzentrieren, um nicht gleich an seinem ersten Tag nur herum zu träumen.

Dennoch wanderte der Blick des Blonden immer mal wieder über die Hinterköpfe vor ihm, während er den Kopf auf eine Hand stützte und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie diese zwei Jahre nun wohl für ihn werden würden. Ob er schnell andere Leute kennen lernen würde? Würde er mit dem Unterrichtsstoff so gut klar kommen, wie es an seiner alten Schule der Fall war? Immerhin wusste er noch gar nicht, ob es hier genau an dem Punkt weiter ging, wo er in der letzten Klasse aufgehört hatte oder ob man nicht sogar schon weiter war mit dem Stoff. Das würde er wohl alles einfach auf sich zukommen lassen und auch wenn ihn das weiterhin nervös machte, irgendwie freute Toru sich auch schon auf all die neuen Bekanntschaften und Erfahrungen, die ihn in der Hauptstadt seines Landes erwarten würden.


	2. Chapter 2

Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet gehabt in der Pause belagert zu werden, aber dass es auf dem Schulhof dann so schlimm würde, hatte Toru auch nicht ahnen können. Er war von zig Schülern umzingelt gewesen, die alle gleichzeitig irgendwelche Fragen gestellt hatten. Wo genau er herkam, wieso er sich die Haare färbte, was er für Hobbies hatte, wo er jetzt wohnte und noch einiges mehr. Ein paar Mädchen hatten ihn sogar direkt für dieses Wochenende zum Karaoke mit einer kleinen gemischten Gruppe von Schülern eingeladen, was er jedoch höflich abgelehnt hatte. Er wollte sich erst mal einleben und ein paar Leute besser kennen lernen, bevor er sich mit irgendwelchen wildfremden irgendwo traf.

Der Blonde war wohl noch nie so froh über das Ende einer Pause gewesen wie heute. Die nächsten zwei Unterrichtstunden zogen sich dann hin wie Kaugummi – er hatte noch nie viel für Mathe übrig gehabt, auch wenn er darin recht gut war – und die zweite Pause lief etwas weniger stressig ab, auch wenn er trotzdem weiter belagert wurde. Die letzten beiden Stunden an diesem Tag waren dann zu Torus Leidwesen Kunst, eines der Fächer die ihm überhaupt nicht lagen, und er war ganz froh, dass er den Stundenplan noch nicht gekannt hatte und er demnach nichts zum Zeichnen dabei hatte. Dummerweise wies der Kunstlehrer ihn dann aber an, dass er sich einen Bleistift und Papier von einem Mitschüler leihen solle und somit würde er wohl doch nicht darum herum kommen. Leise seufzend ließ der 16-jährige den Blick über seine Mitschüler schweifen, die bereits alle angefangen hatte das Bild, welches mit dem Projektor an die Wand geworfen wurde, abzuzeichnen und dann trottete er zurück zu seinem Platz. Diesmal saß er in der vorletzten Reihe und ließ sich dort etwas resigniert auf seinen Stuhl fallen, bevor er sich dann an seinen Sitznachbarn wandte, um wegen einem Bleistift zu fragen. Er hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, dass dieser scheinbar sehr in sich gekehrte Lockenkopf direkt neben ihm saß und im ersten Moment klappte er den Mund erst mal wieder zu, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Diesmal schien der andere sich ausnahmsweise sogar mal mit dem Unterricht zu befassen und er zeichnete ziemlich sicher wirkend einen Strich nach dem nächsten auf sein Blatt. Immer wieder huschten die dunklen Augen dabei nach vorne zu der Projektion und Toru fiel auf, dass der Jungen inzwischen eine schwarz umrandete Brille auf der Nase hatte, die er zuvor aber nicht getragen hatte. Gut, wahrscheinlich war der andere kurzsichtig und da er die ganze Zeit zuvor nur vor sich auf den Tisch geschaut hatte, brauchte er dafür natürlich auch keine Brille.

„Ehm…Entschuldigung?“, machte der Blonde dann doch mal auf sich aufmerksam, da der fragende Blick des Lehrers sich auf ihn richtete und hielt sich davon ab den zierlichen Jungen weiterhin zu mustern. Nach ein paar Sekunden war noch immer keine Reaktion erfolgt und er fühlte sich ein bisschen ignoriert. Da er den Namen des anderen nicht wusste, konnte er diesen aber auch nicht ansprechen und somit streckte Toru die Hand aus, um den Dunkelhaarigen sachte an der Schulter an zu stupsen. Dass der scheinbar Kleinere daraufhin doch ziemlich zusammenzuckte, erschreckte den Blonden selbst und er setzte dann ein entschuldigendes Grinsen auf, als ihn die fast schwarzen Augen verwirrt und fragend anblickten.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich habe nur keine Zeichensachen dabei und wollte fragen, ob mir einen Zettel und einen Bleistift ausborgen dürfte?“, wollte Toru wissen und lächelte seinen Sitznachbarn freundlich an. Zu seiner Verwunderung schaute der andere ihn einfach einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er kaum merklich nickte und ihm gleich darauf besagte Materialien vor die Nase hielt. Dabei verließ die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort die Lippen des Jungen und er zeigte nicht mal den Ansatz eines Lächelns. Dennoch bedankte Toru sich und nahm die Sachen entgegen, erhielt wieder nur ein leichtes Nicken und dann widmete sein Mitschüler sich wieder der Aufgabe. Was war das nur für ein komisches Kerlchen? Hatte der seine Zunge verschluckt oder wollte er nur aus Prinzip nicht reden? Einerseits fühlte Toru sich ein wenig verarscht von diesem Verhalten und andererseits machte ihn das aber auch neugierig, was für eine Person dieser scheinbar sehr zurückgezogene Junge wohl war. Während er also selbst mal anfing zu zeichnen, wanderte der Blick des Blonden unweigerlich immer mal wieder zu seinem Mitschüler, der aber lediglich auf das zu zeichnende Bild und sein Blatt achtete, aber ansonsten seine Umgebung nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. So ging der Kunstunterricht dann zwar sehr schleichend rum, aber schließlich erklärte der Lehrer den Unterricht dann doch für beendet und Toru atmete erleichtert auf. Seine Kritzelei sah nicht mal annähernd aus wie das vorgegebene Bild. Er schaute kurz wieder zu seinem Nebenmann und erhaschte einen kleinen Blick auf dessen Zettel, bevor dieser in einer Mappe verschwand und der Blonde musste beeindruckt zugeben, dass der Lockenkopf echt sehr gut zeichnen konnte. Zwar nicht ganz so gut wie Alex, aber man erkannte auf jeden Fall problemlos, was es darstellen sollte. Eine andere Mitschülerin, die sich ihm als Kaneko Mie vorstellte, versuchte dem 16-jährigen dann aus heiterem Himmel noch ein paar Tipps zu geben, wie das mit dem Zeichnen vielleicht besser klappen könnte, aber auch wenn er nickte, verstand Toru kein einziges Wort davon. Es brachte ihm herzlich wenig, wenn sie ihm etwas über Perspektive erzählte, wenn er davon sowieso nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte. Fluchtpunkt? Damit meinte sie sicherlich nicht den Ort, an dem er lieber gewesen wäre, anstatt hier im Kunstunterricht zu sitzen oder den Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich dorthin hatte flüchten wollen.

„Ah, Mist.“, murmelte Toru dann mitten in irgendeine Erklärung der Brünette, die ihn daraufhin verwirrt ansah und in einer offensichtlich versucht-niedlichen Geste eine lange Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich. Der Blonde beachtete das jedoch gar nicht weiter, da ihm gerade aufgefallen war, dass sein Sitznachbar schon längst den Klassenraum verlassen hatte.

„Jetzt habe ich ganz vergessen ihm seinen Bleistift wieder zu geben.“, stellte er leise seufzend fest und schaute auf besagtes Schreibinstrument auf seinem Tisch. Mie sah ihn daraufhin verwundert an und machte dann aber lächelnd eine abwinkende Geste.

„Ach, den hattest du dir von Moriuchi geliehen, oder? Dann gibst du ihm den halt wann anders wieder, ist doch egal.“, erwiderte das Mädchen recht gleichgültig und hatte dabei eine Tonlage, als wolle sie sagen, dass es eigentlich total unnötig wäre den Stift überhaupt zurück zu geben. Das ließ Toru leicht die Stirn runzeln, aber er fragte nicht weiter nach und steckte den Bleistift erst mal mit in seine Federmappe, bevor er seine Sachen zusammenräumte und seinen Rucksack schulterte. Zumindest wusste er damit nun wohl den Nachnamen des Lockenkopfes: Moriuchi. Auch wenn es ihn ebenfalls wunderte, dass Mie kein Höflichkeitssuffix an seinen Namen angehängt hatte – sie schien ihn offenbar nicht sonderlich zu mögen?

„Naja, dann gebe ich ihm den morgen wieder. Ich muss dann jetzt auch los. Man sieht sich.“, verabschiedete Toru sich, als das Mädchen Anstalten machte noch etwas zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie wie jeder andere sonst auch wieder fragen, ob er nicht Lust hätte noch irgendwo mit hin zu gehen oder irgendwas zu machen. Nach seinem ersten Schultag wollte er gerade aber einfach nur nach Hause und sowieso wartete dort in seinem Zimmer noch unzählige Kisten darauf ausgepackt zu werden. Der Gedanke ließ den Blonden aufseufzen und nachdem Mie sich auch verabschiedet hatte, machte er sich gemächlich auf den Heimweg. Zum Glück hatte er es nicht allzu weit bis zu seinem neuen Zuhause, sodass er sich den Weg recht schnell hatte merken können, nachdem er diesen am Vortag einmal abgegangen war und während er dann den Schlüssel in die Haustür des Mehrfamilienhauses steckte, musste er dann doch wieder an seinen schweigbaren Klassenkameraden denken. Toru hatte heute nicht gesehen, dass dieser Moriuchi auch nur einmal mit einem der andere aus ihrer Klasse geredet hatte und wo dieser in der Pause hin verschwunden war, hatte er ebenfalls nicht mitbekommen. Vielleicht war er ja mehr der Einzelgänger und fühlte sich wohler, wenn er sich von anderen abschottete? Der 16-jährige kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und stapfte die Treppen in den dritten Stock hinauf. Er wusste nicht mal, warum er sich da solche Gedanken drum machte und wieso die erste Person, die ihm an seiner neuen Schule wirklich aufgefallen war, überhaupt ein anderer Junge war, der unscheinbarer nicht hätte sein können. Bis auf die chaotischen schwarzen Locken und die ungewöhnlich dunklen Augen gab es seiner Meinung nach im Grunde nichts weiter Auffälliges an Moriuchi. Außer vielleicht sein komisches Verhalten. Aber Toru nahm sich vor, wenn er dem anderen am nächsten Tag den Bleistift zurück gab, mal zu versuchen den anderen zum Reden zu bekommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Tag schleppte Toru sich noch reichlich verpennt in die Schule und erst auf dem Weg war er dabei die Krawatte seiner Schuluniform richtig zu binden, während ein halb gegessenes Toast zwischen seinen Zähnen klemmte. Am vorherigen Tag hatte er erst noch seiner Mutter helfen müssen, die mit der Platzierung der Möbel im Wohnzimmer unzufrieden gewesen war und im Anschluss hatte der Blonde dann bis mitten in die Nacht damit zu tun gehabt, seine eigenen Kartons wenigstens größtenteils auszuräumen. Nun sah sein Zimmer endlich etwas wohnlicher aus, auch wenn er dafür doch nur sehr wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte und seine Mutter ihn regelrecht aus dem Bett hatte schmeißen müssen, bis er aus den Federn gekommen war. Dank ihr musste er nun zwar wenigstens nicht hetzen und würde pünktlich ankommen, aber trotzdem war er ein wenig durch den Wind und sein Hirn kam auch nur sehr mäßig in Gange. Bei der Schule strömte schon eine riesige Masse an Schülern durch das recht große Tor und er seufzte innerlich auf, schob sich den Rest vom Toast in den Mund und begab sich dann auf ins Gedrängel. Da hatte er sich schon darüber gefreut so nah an der Schule zu wohnen, dass er sich nicht in überfüllte öffentliche Verkehrsmittel stopfen musste und dann durfte er nun trotzdem mit hunderten fremden Jugendlichen ‚kuschel‘. Toru hatte nun wahrlich keine Berührungsängste, aber wer mochte es bitte früh morgens in einem Pulk lauter, drängelnder Jugendlicher zu hängen? Und das alles nur, um anschließend für acht Stunden die Schulbank zu drücken. Wenigstens waren die letzten beiden Stunden Sport und man durfte sich nach dem herumsitzen endlich etwas bewegen.

„Yamashita-kun! Guten Morgen. Hast du den ersten Schultag gestern gut überstanden?“, rief auf einmal ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und der 16-jährige ging mal davon aus, dass sie wohl in seine Klasse ging. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie sie hieß. Hatte er gestern mit ihr gesprochen?? Irgendwie hatte sein Gehirn bei so vielen neuen Gesichtern fast gar keines abgespeichert und Namen merken war sowieso noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen.

„Guten Morgen. Ja, war doch angenehmer als ich befürchtet hatte, auch wenn ich in den Pausen doch etwas sehr belagert wurde.“, erwiderte Toru mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während er immer noch grübelte, ob er denn gestern schon mit diesem Mädchen gesprochen hatte oder nicht. Allerdings war er immer noch nicht wach genug, als dass ihm das einfallen würde.

„Das stimmt, aber mit der Haarfarbe fällst du natürlich auch ziemlich auf, da werden halt alle neugierig. Nur die wenigstens trauen es sich, mit gefärbten Haaren zur Schule zu kommen. Dazu dann auch noch die Ohrringe, da haben viele sofort gedacht, dass du irgendein neuer Delinquent bist.“, meinte das fast zwei Köpfe kleinere Mädchen, während sie nebeneinander durch die Eingangstüren gequetscht wurden und anschließend noch gerade im Eingangsbereich ihre Schuhe gegen die vorgeschriebenen Schlappen tauschten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum machten.

„An meiner Schule in Osaka wurde das nicht so eng gesehen. Die Sekretärin hatte mir gestern auch gesagt, dass ich am besten direkt die Haare wieder färben sollte, um mir keinen Ärger einzuhandeln.“, erwiderte der 16-jährige und fragte sich einmal mehr, an was für eine Schule seine Mutter ihn hier nur verfrachtet hatte. Das konnte wohl noch lustig werden, wenn die sich nur wegen Ohrringen und anderer Haarfarbe schon so anstellten…

„Ich denke mal solange du dir nichts zu Schulden kommen lässt, wird das schon gehen. Du musst den Leuten halt zeigen, dass du nicht so bist wie sie erwarten. Reicht auch, dass wir in unserer Klasse schon drei Leute mit schlechtem Ruf haben, das müssen wirklich nicht noch mehr werden.“, meinte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen und schob den Riemen ihrer Schultasche wieder etwas mehr auf ihre zierliche Schulter. Das Mädchen schien recht aufgeweckt zu sein und nicht so extrem schüchtern wie ein paar der anderen aus seiner Klasse, die nur hinter hervor gehaltener Hand lachten oder lächelten.

„Wer hat denn aus unserer Klasse einen schlechten Ruf? Ich kenne ja eigentlich noch keinen, aber dann könnte ich sicherlich besser vermeiden mich mit den falschen Leuten einzulassen.“, griff der Blonde das Thema wieder auf und ohnehin war er neugierig mehr über seine Mitschüler zu erfahren. Gerade weil alle schon einige Jahre zusammen auf der Schule hier waren, würde es sicherlich schwierig da Anschluss zu finden und wenn Toru schon mal wüsste, an wen er sich da besser nicht halten sollte, war ihm doch wenigstens etwas geholfen.

„Hm…Also zum einen hätten wir da Sawada-kun. Der sitzt auch bei dir mit in der Reihe, aber er hat den Platz direkt an der Wand. Er gibt sich zwar in der Klasse recht ruhig, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er wohl ein ziemlicher Rüpel. Ich habe gehört, dass er schon öfter andere Schüler aus niedrigeren Stufen verprügelt hat oder ihnen das Essensgeld wegnimmt. Was davon stimmt, weiß ich nicht, aber es gibt wirklich so einige Gerüchte über ihn – sehr unschöne – und es ist sicherlich besser nichts Näheres mit ihm zu tun zu haben.“, fing sie an zu erzählen, als sie neben dem schlanken Blondschopf die Treppen nach oben stieg, da sich ihr Klassenraum im zweiten Stock befand. Toru nickte verstehend und versuchte sich den Namen direkt mal zu merken, auch den Sitzplatz, damit er sich den Typen gleich unauffällig mal ansehen konnte, um sich das Gesicht zu merken. Das hörte sich ohnehin nach jemandem an, mit dem er ungerne Kontakt knüpfen würde.

„Der zweite wäre Akamatsu-kun. Er sitzt direkt neben Sawada-kun und ist sein bester Kumpel. Demnach kannst du dir wohl denken, was er für einer ist. Auch wenn er nicht ganz so schlimm drauf ist wie Sawada-kun, aber dennoch…Definitiv jemand, den man möglichst meiden sollte.“, nannte sie den zweiten Kandidaten und der 16-jährige konnte gedanklich nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, dass er direkt mal mindestens zwei Schläger-Typen in seiner Klasse hatte. Hoffentlich würde er in den kommenden zwei Jahren nicht mit denen aneinander geraten. Der Blonde hatte zwar keine Zweifel daran, dass er sich recht gut durchsetzen und verteidigen konnte, aber er war noch nie angetan davon gewesen sich körperlich mit anderen auseinander zu setzen.

„Und letzterer wäre dann noch Moriuchi-kun. Der Junge, der eine Reihe vor dir links am Fenster sitzt und meist den Eindruck macht nur körperlich anwesend zu sein. Er war irgendwie schon immer ein Außenseiter und angeblich wird er öfter mal mit den anderen beiden gesehen. Er fehlt auch immer mal wieder im Unterricht und dass er sich vor einigen Wochen Ohrlöcher hat machen lassen hat dann eigentlich für alle noch mal bestätigt, dass man gut daran getan hat ihn zu meiden. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass er auch ein Schläger ist wie die anderen beiden, aber es ist trotzdem sicherlich besser nichts mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Allerdings hält er sich auch von selbst schon von allen fern und kapselt sich meistens ab, von daher...“ Das überraschte Toru nun aber doch ziemlich, dass dieser zurückgezogene Junge offenbar doch nicht so harmlos war, wie er wirkte. Das bewies wohl mal wieder, dass man nicht nach dem Äußeren urteilen durfte. Allerdings wirkten die Argumente bei Moriuchi weitaus schwammiger als bei den anderen beiden.

„Auf mich hatte er eigentlich keinen schlechten Eindruck gemacht. Er ist schweigsam, aber trotzdem wirkt er nicht gerade, als ob er irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten machen würde.“, überlegte der Blonde laut und erklomm die letzte Treppenstufe zum richtigen Stockwerk, schob nun die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Ja, das dachte ich eigentlich auch immer. Aber eine Freundin hat mir das erzählt und sowieso wirkt er auf mich etwas komisch. Da er offenbar eh nichts mit anderen zu tun haben will, habe ich mir darum aber gar keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht.“, meint sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken und irgendwie kam Toru das alles etwas merkwürdig vor. Genauso wie bei Mie am Vortag, als diese von Moriuchi geredet hatte, als sei es unnötig ihm auch nur irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Da fragte er sich, ob hier wirklich dieser schweigsame Junge der Schuldige war oder eher seine Mitmenschen, die offenbar lieber auf Gerüchte vertrauten, anstatt sich die Mühe zu machen ihn etwas mehr kennen lernen zu wollen. Bevor der Blonde sich aber weiter dazu äußern konnte, waren sie schon beim Klassenraum angekommen und während das Mädchen sich zu ihren Freundinnen gesellte, ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz in der letzten Reihe sinken. Torus Blick wanderte kurz zu dem noch freien Sitzplatz schräg vor ihm – Moriuchi war noch nicht da. Auch als zehn Minuten später der Geschichtslehrer den Raum betrat, fehlte von dem Lockenkopf noch jegliche Spur und erst zehn weitere Minuten danach wurde von besagter Person die Tür geöffnet. Der Dunkelhaarige war außer Atem, da er offenbar gerannt war und deswegen waren seine Wangen auch leicht gerötet. Der Jugendliche setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, doch der Lehrer verhinderte das mit einer harschen Handbewegung und bedeutet ihm nur, dass er sich auf seinen Platz setzten sollte. Nach einer raschen Verbeugung tat Moriuchi das auch und trottet, die schmalen Schultern gesenkt und den Blick auf den Boden geheftet, zu seinem Platz. Irgendwie hatte Toru in dem Moment sogar ein wenig Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl, der nicht mal die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte seine Verspätung zu entschuldigen.

Ihm fiel auf, dass der Blazer der Schuluniform des anderen hinten ein wenig dreckig war und an einer Stelle sogar ein kleiner Riss in dem schwarzen Stoff war, sodass das weiße Hemd hindurch schimmerte. Am Vortag hatte der 16-jährige nicht darauf geachtet, aber er war dennoch ziemlich sicher, dass die Uniform da noch in tadellosem Zustand gewesen war. Aber im Grunde tat das auch rein gar nichts zur Sache und er versuchte seine Gedanken lieber auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, anstatt über solche Nichtigkeiten nachzudenken.

Etwa dreißig Minuten bevor die Doppelstunde Geschichte vorbei war, wurde auf einmal die Tür vom Klassenzimmer geöffnet und zwei Schüler betraten den Raum. Sie schienen es weder eilig zu haben, noch es für nötig zu erachten sich beim Lehrer zu entschuldigen. Die beiden Typen kamen in die Klasse, als sei es das normalste der Welt so viel zu spät zu sein und schlurften unter den missbilligenden Blicken des Lehrers in die hintere Reihe. Der eine, größere der beiden, hatte an den Seiten wegrasierte Haare und der obere und vordere lange Teil war blondiert. Er trug mehrere Ohrringe und hatte einen leichten Bartansatz am Kinn und über der Oberlippe und Toru konnte irgendwie schon erahnen, um wen es sich da bei den beiden handelte. Der andere war etwa 1 ½ Köpfe kleiner, hatte recht kurze dunkelblonde Haare, trug nur einen Ohrring und wirkte eher etwas schmächtig. Beide hatten sie ihre Schuluniformen eher locker an, das Hemd oben etwas aufgeknöpft, die Krawatte mehr umgehängt als gebunden und den Blazer offen. Die Hose hing zumindest dem Größeren mehr unter dem Arsch und an ihren Rucksäcken hatte beide einige Aufnäher, Nieten und anderen Kram gehängt. Die beiden Gestalten waren am Vortag definitiv nicht hier gewesen, daran hätte der Blonde sich auf jeden Fall erinnert. Wie er bereits geahnt hatte, ließ der Größere der beiden sich auf den Wandplatz der letzten Reihe sinken und der andere direkt daneben. Somit hatte Toru nun auch seinen ersten Eindruck von Sawada und Akamatsu erhalten. Definitiv zwei Personen, mit denen er garantiert nicht anbandeln würde. Da roch man ja schon auf zehn Kilometer Entfernung, dass die beiden nicht gerade empfehlenswerte Gesellschaft waren. Vor allem der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet der schweigsame Moriuchi mit den zweien etwas zu tun haben sollte, wirkte auf den 16-jährigen doch ein wenig zweifelhaft…Aber gut, er kannte ja keinen der drei, also hatte er da natürlich auch keinerlei Ahnung wie sie wirklich waren.

„Und bevor gleich wieder alle in die Pause stürmen, müssen wir noch festlegen, wer mit wem zusammen das Referat macht, welches in einem Monat fällig sein wird.“, verkündete der Lehrer unter dem leisen Gejammer der Schüler und Toru hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Wie gut, dass ihm kein Mensch etwas von einem Referat erzählt hatte und dass er keine Ahnung hatte, mit wem er das zusammen machen sollte. Demnach würde er nun einfach abwarten und sehen, ob jemand übrig blieb, mit dem er sich dann zusammentun könnte. Immer wieder meldeten sich ein paar Schüler und nannten, mit wem sie das Referat machen wollten und der Lehrer notierte die Namen. Irgendwann meldete sich dann auch Sawada und als der Lehrer den blond gefärbten Jugendlichen drannahm, legte sich ein kleines Grinsen auf dessen Lippen.

„Ich würde das Referat gerne mit Moriuchi-kun zusammen machen.“, verkündete der Typ und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Toru, dass der Lockenkopf beim Nennen seines Namens leicht zusammenzuckte und nun in die Richtung von Sawada schaute. Er konnte nicht genau definieren was da gerade für ein Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen war, aber Begeisterung sah eindeutig anders aus. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann zeichnete sich eher so etwas wie aufsteigende Panik in den fast schwarzen Augen ab und das ließ den Blonden verwirrt die Stirn runzeln. Angeblich war Moriuchi doch öfter mit den anderen beiden zusammen, aber diese Reaktion passte irgendwie so gar nicht zu dieser Behauptung.

„Ganz sicher nicht, Sawada-kun. Ihr seid beide nicht gerade die Vorzeigeschüler dieser Klasse – immerhin seid ihr beide Wiederholer und du sogar schon das zweite Mal – da werde ich euch garantiert nicht zusammenstecken!“, äußerte der Geschichtslehrer direkt seine Einwände und der Lockenkopf schien sich bei dieser Aussage direkt wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Der Blonde war so damit beschäftigt den anderen Jungen zu beobachten, dass er erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken schreckte, als auf einmal sein Name fiel.

„Also gut, wenn Yamashita-kun nichts dagegen hat, dann machst du eben mit ihm zusammen das Referat. Demnach werden dann Akamatsu-kun und Moriuchi-kun zusammenarbeiten, weil alle anderen bereits einen Partner haben.“, beschloss der Geschichtslehrer, der Torus Schweigen offenbar als Zustimmung gedeutet hatte und der 16-jährige schaute ein wenig doof aus der Wäsche. Gerade heute Morgen war ihm gesagt worden, dass er sich von Sawada fernhalten sollte und nun hatte er ein Geschichtsreferat mit diesem Delinquenten an der Backe. Der Blonde seufzte tonlos und stützte resigniert das Kinn in seine Hand. Am besten erledigten sie das Referat möglichst schnell, dann bräuchte er sich nicht allzu oft mit dem anderen abgeben. Toru fragte sich nur, warum denn Sawada und Akamatsu nicht zusammen arbeiteten, wo sie doch offenbar eh beste Freunde waren. Irgendwie war ihm da einiges suspekt an der Sache und die Reaktion von Moriuchi hatte das nur noch bestärkt.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem die Aufteilung für das Referat erfolgt war, klingelte es auch schon zur Pause und die meisten stürmten direkt nach draußen, um in der Kantine nicht ganz hinten anstehen zu müssen. Toru packte eher gemächlich seine Sachen zusammen und hatte aus dem Augenwinkel den Lockenkopf im Blick, der es aber offensichtlich auch nicht sehr eilig hatte. Dann bemerkte er aber, dass Sawada und Akamatsu sich offenbar auf den Weg in ihre Richtung machten. Aus irgendeinem Impuls heraus stand der Blonde in dem Moment auf und fischte gleichzeitig den Bleistift aus seiner Federmappe, bevor er diese im Rucksack verschwinden ließ.

„Moriuchi-kun?“, wandte er sich dann an den anderen Jungen, der ebenfalls gerade aufstand und nun stellte er fest, dass dieser wirklich eine Ecke kleiner war als er. Etwas mehr als einen Kopf sogar. Beinahe hätte Toru über diese Feststellung schmunzeln müssen, wenn der anderen nicht mal wieder kaum merklich zusammenzucken würde und beinahe vorsichtig in seine Richtung schaute.

„Sorry, ich hatte gestern total verpennt dir nach dem Kunstunterricht deinen Bleistift wieder zu geben.“, nannte der 16-jährige lächelnd den Grund, warum er den Lockenkopf angesprochen hatte und hielt ihm besagtes Zeicheninstrument entgegen. Ihre beiden Mitschüler hatten derweil offenbar ihren Kurs geändert und steuerten auf einmal doch auf die Tür zu, durch die sie dann auf den Gang verschwanden. Dem schenkte Toru aber keine weitere Beachtung, auch wenn er dieses Verhalten merkwürdig fand und schaute lieber seinen kleineren Mitschüler an, der erst verwundert auf den Bleistift schaute und diesen dann mit einem kaum hörbaren „Danke“ entgegen nahm. Der Blonde neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und beobachtete, wie die schlanken Hände den etwas ramponiert aussehenden Rucksack öffneten und den Bleistift in der Federmappe verschwinden ließen, bevor Toru wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich in dieser Pause noch ein paar Schulbücher abholen soll. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, wo der Raum ist. Könntest du mir eventuell sagen wie ich hierhin komme?“, fragte der Blonde und hielt seinem Klassenkameraden dabei einen Notizzettel hin, auf dem die Klassenlehrerin ihm am Vortag eine Raumnummer aufgeschrieben hatte. Bevor er sich hier dumm und dämlich suchte, fragte er lieber nach und warum nicht Moriuchi – vielleicht konnte er diesen ja so ein wenig aus der Reserve locken. Zumindest würde der 16-jährige doch irgendwie gerne mal die Stimme des kleinen Lockenkopfes hören, denn das leise Danke von eben war nicht mehr als ein kaum vernehmliches Murmeln gewesen. Der Dunkelhaarige schaute auf den Zettel und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte er angedeutet und schulterte seinen Rucksack. Entgegen Torus Vermutung erklärte der andere ihm aber nicht den Weg, sondern bedeutete ihm weiterhin eisern schweigend, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Beinahe hätte der Blonde in dem Moment aufgeseufzt und trottet seinem Klassenkameraden dann aber brav hinterher. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er zu dem Kleineren aufgeschlossen und sah ihn kurz von der Seite an, dann wieder nach vorne auf den Gang und doch wieder zurück zu dem Lockenkopf. Es wurmte ihn, dass dieser Kerl es die ganze Zeit stur vermied einen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Heute wieder ohne Brille, hm?“, fragte Toru dann und wollte sich im selben Moment die Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen. Da hätte er nun wohl genauso gut anfangen können über das Wetter zu sprechen. Solch dummer Smalltalk würde den anderen wahrscheinlich auch nicht zu reden bringen und tatsächlich erfolgte nur ein unmotiviertes Schulterzucken, mehr nicht.

„Sag mal, was ist das eigentlich für ein Typ, mit dem ich nun das Referat zusammen machen muss? Dieser…Sawada?“, wollte der Blonde dann wissen, als Moriuchi die Treppe ansteuerte und sobald dieser Name fiel, schien er sich direkt wieder ein wenig anzuspannen. Zuerst dachte er, dass der Kleinere daraufhin wieder nur schweigend oder mit irgendeiner desinteressierten Geste reagieren würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung kam diesmal doch etwas mehr.

„Auf jeden Fall jemand, mit dem man nichts zu tun haben sollte, wenn man keine Probleme haben will.“, meinte der Lockenkopf mit leiser Stimme und ließ dabei kurz den Blick schweifen, als ob er Angst hatte, dass ihn jemand anderes gehört haben könnte. Toru konnte nur am Rande feststellen, dass der Dunkelhaarige eigentlich eine sehr angenehme Stimme hatte, da ihm die Worte und das Verhalten dabei doch sehr zu denken gaben. Irgendwas lag doch hier gewaltig im Argen, da brauchte er kein Hellseher sein, um das zu merken.

„Sowas in der Art hat mir eine Mitschülerin heute Morgen auch schon gesagt. Sie hat mir auch erzählt, dass du angeblich ab und an etwas mit ihm und diesem Akamatsu zu tun hast. Auf mich wirkt es aber irgendwie nicht gerade so, als ob du mit denen befreundet bist.“, sprach der 16-jährige weiter, wenn auch etwas vorsichtiger, da er ja nicht wusste, ob er sich mit dem Thema nicht doch zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnte. Eigentlich hatte er nämlich nicht vorgehabt, den anderen direkt mit unangenehmen Fragen wieder zu vergraulen, wo er endlich ein paar Worte aus diesem herausbekommen hatte. Der Lockenkopf verzog bei der Frage leicht die Mundwinkel und seufzte anschließend leise.

„Wenn es nach mir ging, hätte ich auch nichts mit denen zu tun und ich bin ganz sicher nicht mit ihnen befreundet. Wir sind da.“ Den letzten Satz raffte Toru erst, als Moriuchi auf eine Tür deutete und erst da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass dieser ihm ja nur den Raum zeigen wollte, bei dem er seine Bücher abzuholen hatte. Eigentlich wollte der Blonde aber trotzdem noch etwas auf die Worte erwidern und das warf bei ihm nun auch so einige Fragen auf, aber der Lockenkopf hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht und schlurfte den Gang entlang zurück zur Treppe.

„Danke für deine Hilfe.“, rief er dem Kleineren trotzdem noch nach, woraufhin dieser sich zwar nicht umdrehte, aber kurz die Hand hob und damit auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden war. Irgendwie erschien Moriuchi ihm zwar noch immer wie ein recht komisches Kerlchen, aber eigentlich machte dieser keinen üblen Eindruck auf ihn. Er war vielleicht ziemlich verschlossen und ruhig, fast schon abweisend, aber er schien nun wirklich kein schlechter Mensch zu sein. Außerdem schien er wohl nicht ganz freiwillig irgendwie mit ihren beiden Klassen-Rüpeln involviert zu sein und da stellte Toru sich nun die Frage, was genau da wohl am Gange sein mochte. Bevor er sich nun aber wieder in irgendwelche Gedanken verstrickte, klopfte der Blondschopf lieber an die Tür und holte sich seine drei Lehrbücher ab, mit denen er dann auch endlich in die Pause abziehen konnte, auch wenn er von dieser nicht mehr allzu viel hatte. Danach stünden ihm zwei Stunden Japanisch bevor, anschließend zwei Stunden Chemie und dann Sport.

Japanisch verlief eigentlich recht ruhig, sie mussten nur einen Text lesen und Fragen dazu beantworten. Außerdem würden sie für den nächsten Monat eine kleine Lektüre kaufen müssen, die sie dann teils im Unterricht und teils Daheim durcharbeiten mussten. Zu besagter Lektüre würde dann auch die erste Klausur in diesem Schuljahr stattfinden, aber bis dahin blieb noch reichlich Zeit. Am Ende der Doppelstunde kamen dann noch eine eher langweilige Aufgabe, bei der sie ausländische Begriffe schreiben mussten – wieso auch immer so etwas in ihrer Klassenstufe noch gemacht wurde, war dem Blonden aber ziemlich schleierhaft. Bald klingelte es dann jedoch schon wieder zur Pause und er packte seine Sachen zusammen, da sie für Chemie den Raum wechseln mussten. Als der Blonde sich erhob und gerade am Platz von Moriuchi vorbeigehen wollte, warf er eher unbeabsichtigt einen Blick auf dessen Heft und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso hast du das denn in Hiragana-“, setzte der Blonde zu einer Frage an, wurde aber unterbrochen, da der Lockenkopf rasch sein Heft zuklappte und dieses in seinen Rucksack stopfte. Das ließ den 16-jährigen eine Augenbraue heben und er beugte sich etwas vor, um dem Kleineren ins Gesicht schauen zu können, da dieser seine Augen immer ziemlich gekonnt unter den wilden Locken zu verbergen wusste.

„Hast du in der Pause schon irgendwas vor? Wenn nicht, würde es dir etwas ausmachen mir vielleicht ein wenig von der Schule zu zeigen? Ich habe nämlich null Ahnung wo hier was ist.“, wollte der Blonde dann wissen und ging mal lieber nicht auf die Sache gerade ein, da es dem Kleineren offenbar peinlich war, wenn er nach der kaum sichtbaren Röte auf dessen Wangen ging. Die dunklen Augen schauten ihn daraufhin nun zweifelnd an und offenbar wartete er wohl darauf, dass Toru die Aussage wieder zurücknahm. Allerdings lächelte dieser den Lockenkopf nur sachte an und das Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter, als der andere erst mit den Schultern zuckte und schließlich aber mit einem zustimmenden Laut nickte.

„Von mir aus…“, murmelte Moriuchi dann noch, bevor er seinen gepackten Rucksack schulterte und mit dem Größeren zusammen den Klassenraum verließ. Auf dem Flur lungerten neben der Tür noch Sawada und Akamatsu herum, die ein wenig doof aus der Wäsche schaute, als sie hinauskamen. Allerdings sagten sie kein Wort und zogen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ab, während Toru ihnen ziemlich verwundert hinterher schaute.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder? Irgendwie sind die Typen doch komisch…“, meinte der 16-jährige mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Dunkelhaarigen und schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass zwei irgendwas vorhatten und das schmeckte ihm definitiv nicht. Vor allem, seit Moriuchi angedeutet hatte, dass dieser wohl nicht freiwillig etwas mit den beiden zu tun hatte, beschlich ihn da so eine Vorahnung, dass diese zwei Knalltüten wohl so herumschlichen, weil sie den Kleineren alleine erwischen wollten. Aber vielleicht jagte er da gerade auch einem Hirngespinst nach und das hatte nichts weiter zu bedeuten.

„Achte einfach nicht weiter auf die.“, winkte der Lockenkopf nur ab und warf aber auch noch einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, bevor er mit Toru die Treppe nach unten lief. Das erste an dem sie dann vorbei kamen, war die recht große Kantine und auch wenn Moriuchi nicht angetan davon war, ließ er sich dann doch davon überzeugen diese zu betreten. Da die meisten Schüler sich in der ersten Pause etwas gekauft hatten, war jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr so ein riesiger Andrang und der Blonde stellte sich mit seiner zurückhaltenden Begleitung in die nicht allzu lange Schlange bei den Gebäcken und Süßwaren.

„Gibt es da irgendwas, das zu empfehlen ist?“, wollte der 16-jährige dann wissen, während er durch die Scheibe auf die verschiedenen Lebensmittel schaute und sich nicht recht entscheiden konnte, was davon wohl lecker war und was eher nicht. Gut aussehen tat das meiste. Moriuchi, der bis dahin irgendwo in der Gegend herumgeschaut hatte, richtete den Blick nun auch auf die ganzen Sachen und überlegte einen Moment, bevor er einen Finger ausstreckte und auf ein paar Blaubeermuffins deutete, danach noch auf ein paar kleine Törtchen mit Cremefüllung und ein paar flachere Gebäcke, die mit verschiedenen Früchten garniert waren.

„Die Sachen schmecken meiner Meinung nach am Besten.“, äußerte der Lockenkopf, wobei er noch immer eher leise sprach und schob die Hand dann zurück in seine Hosentasche, während Toru verstehend nickte. Als er dann an der Reihe war, bestellte er sich einfach zwei von den Muffins und ebenfalls zwei der Cremetörtchen. Da der Kleinere sich offenbar nichts holen wollte, verließen sie die Kantine anschließend direkt wieder und gingen dann nach draußen, von wo aus man laut Moriuchi wohl Anschluss an die verschiedenen Gebäudeteile der Schule hatte. Sobald sie ins Freie getreten waren, erklärte der Dunkelhaarige dann recht kurz gefasst, in welchem Gebäudeteil sich was befand. Die normalen Klassenräume waren in dem größten Gebäude, aus dem sie gerade kamen. Naturwissenschaftsräume – also da, wo sie gleich für Chemie hin mussten – befanden sich daneben in einem kleineren Gebäude und um zur Sporthalle und dem kleinen eigenen Sportplatz der Schule zu gelangen, musste man den Schulhof komplett überqueren. Die Klassenräume waren wie auf Torus alter Schule wohl nach Klassenstufe sortiert. Allerdings war die Anordnung hier genau umgekehrt, da die Jüngsten ganz nach oben mussten und die letzte Klassenstufe im ersten Stock untergerbacht waren. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich nur Aufenthaltsräume, die Kantine und eine kleine Bücherei. Die richtige Schulbibliothek befand sich wohl noch etwas hinter der Sporthalle und wurde auch von der Nachbarschule mit genutzt. Der Blonde versuchte sich möglichst viele der Informationen zu merken, aber teilweise erwischte er sich dann doch dabei, wie er nicht direkt den Worten lauschte sondern eher der Stimme des anderen. Zuvor hatte er Moriuchi schließlich gar nicht reden gehört und dann bisher heute auch nur ein oder zwei Sätze. Nun hingegen schien der Lockenkopf sich doch ein wenig warm geredet zu haben und sprach auch endlich in normaler Lautstärke. Toru erwischte sich sogar bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm die Stimme des anderen eigentlich total gut gefiel und dass er es schade fand, diese nicht schon viel früher gehört zu haben.

„…und viel mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht, was du jetzt schon wissen müsstest. Das System wie die anderen Räume sortiert sind versteht grundsätzlich eh niemand, das brauche ich nicht zu erklären. Da findet man sich mit der Zeit einfach rein.“, schloss Moriuchi seine kleine Erzählung über die Schule und setzte nun seine Tasche ab, als sie beim Naturwissenschaftsgebäude angekommen waren und sich dort auf einer Bank niederließen, die unter einem Baum stand. Zehn Minuten hatten sie noch Pause und da sie ohnehin danach hier Unterricht hatten, konnte sie auch direkt dableiben. Der Blonde nutzte die Gelegenheit nun auch, um seine gekauften Leckereien auszupacken. Er schnappte sich die beiden Muffins und während er in den einen hineinbiss, hielt er den anderen seinem Sitznachbarn hin. Die dunklen Augen blickten verwirrt auf das Gebäck, bevor er kurz die Hand des Größeren streifte und dann zu diesem hoch sah.

„Ich halte dir den nicht hin, damit du schauen kannst wie schön der aussieht. Nimm und iss.“, nuschelte der Blonde mit noch vollem Mund und schmunzelte ein wenig darüber, wie zurückhaltend der andere ihm den Muffin aus der Hand nahm und sich -nun wieder leiser werdend- dafür bedankte.

„Nichts zu danken. Sieh es als kleine Entschädigung dafür, dass du mich heute ständig herumführen durftest.“, winkte Toru lächelnd ab, nachdem er das Stück Muffin heruntergeschluckt hatte und beobachtete, wie sein Sitznachbar sachte nickte und dann erst nur einen kleinen Bissen von dem Gebäck nahm. Der Blonde wandte sich dann jedoch wieder seinem eigenen Essen zu, als er zu seiner Verwunderung die Feststellung traf, dass der Kleinere auffallend volle Lippen hatte und bevor er noch anfing einem anderen Kerl auf die Lippen zu starren, wandte er den Blick dann doch lieber ab. In manchen Momenten zweifelte er schon ein wenig an seinem Verstand und das war definitiv solch ein Moment gewesen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nachdem sie beide ihre Muffins gegessen hatten, gab Toru dem Kleineren auch noch eines der Törtchen mit Cremefüllung ab und musste darüber schmunzeln, dass der andere auch dieses erst mal eher zögerlich annahm. Auch wenn sie beim Essen dann eigentlich nur schweigend nebeneiander saßen und das recht milde Wetter genossen, dass Anfang April herrschte, fand der 16-jährige es gerade wirklich sehr angenehm.

„Sag mal…wie heißt du eigentlich? Also, mit Vornamen, meine ich.“, fragte der Blonde schließlich, als es zum Ende der Pause schellte und sie sich von der Bank erhoben, um sich auf den Weg zum Chemieraum zu begeben. Der Kleinere blinzelte erst etwas überrumpelt bei dieser Frage und nickte dann erst mal dankend, da Toru ihm die Tür aufhielt.

„Takahiro…und dein Vorname war Toru, oder?“, stellte der Lockenkopf fast vorsichtig die Gegenfrage und der Größere nickte mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ja, irgendwie passte dieser Name zu dem Kleinen. Takahiro. Ein schöner Name. Beinahe hätte er das sogar laut ausgesprochen, aber davon konnte er sich noch gerade so abhalten. Das wäre dann vielleicht doch etwas sehr komisch.

„Darf ich dich dann beim Vornamen ansprechen? Ich finde es immer schrecklich, wenn ich Gleichaltrige und vor allem Klassenkameraden immer so überhöflich mit Nachnamen und Höflichkeitssuffix ansprechen muss. Es sei denn, es wäre dir lieber, wenn ich dich mit Nachnamen anrede?“, wollte der Blonde dann noch frei heraus wissen und mal wieder traf ihn dieser leicht verwirrte Blick der dunklen Augen, der auf merkwürdige Weise etwas ziemlich niedliches an sich hatte. Entweder war Moriuchi…Takahiro immer ein wenig verpeilt oder es kam einfach nur verdammt selten vor, dass ihn jemand sowas fragte. Allerdings konnte der 16-jährige sich das eigentlich nicht vorstellen.

„Von mir aus.“, stimmte der Lockenkopf schließlich nach einigem Zögern schulterzuckend zu und schien sich wohl wirklich nicht weiter daran zu stören. Toru grinste nur zufrieden über die Antwort und folgte seinem Mitschüler zum Chemieraum, den er bisher ja auch noch nicht kannte. Er nahm sich einfach mal vor zu versuchen, sich ab sofort immer ein wenig an Takahiro zu heften, um nicht planlos nach den Räumen suchen zu müssen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass das dem Kleineren nicht zu aufdringlich vorkommen würde, aber bisher schien er sich auch nicht weiter daran zu stören, trotz gelegentlicher Verwirrung. Sie gingen eine kurze Treppe hinunter und gleich darauf kamen sie dann auch schon beim Chemieraum an. Irgendwie erinnerte der Raum mehr an einen Hörsaal, wie es sie in Universitäten gab, als an einen Unterrichtsraum an einer Schule. Die Lehrerin stand bereits vorne am Pult und während Takahiro die Treppen nach oben ging, um sich wahrscheinlich auf seinen üblichen Platz zu setzen, ging der Blonde erst mal zu der noch recht jung aussehenden Frau. Er stellte sich höflich als neuer Schüler vor und dann durfte er sich einen Sitzplatz aussuchen, da es in dem großen Raum keine festgelegte Sitzordnung gab und dieser trotz der recht großen Klasse noch nicht annähernd gefüllt werden konnte. Ohne großartig weiter zu überlegen, folgte Toru dem Lockenkopf, der sich oben in die drittletzte Reihe gesetzt hatte und gerade in seiner Tasche herumkramte.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze? Oder ist der Platz schon von jemandem belegt?“, fragte der Blonde mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als Takahiro den Kopf hob und dann zur Antwort seinen Rucksack von dem Sitz neben ihm nahm. Dieser wortlosen Zustimmung folgend, ließ der 16-jährige sich auf den Platz fallen und öffnete die Knöpfe von seinem Blazer, während nach und nach auch ihre Klassenkameraden eintrudelten. Der Dunkelhaarige förderte schließlich ein Brillenetui aus den Untiefen seines Rucksacks hervor und legte dieses oben in die Einbuchtung des schrägen Tisches, die eigentlich für Schreibmaterialien gedacht war. Vorher nahm der Lockenkopf aber noch die schwarz umrahmte Brille aus besagtem Etui und putzte die Gläser kurz, bevor er sich die Sehhilfe auf die Nase schob.

„Wieso nimmst du keine Kontaktlinsen, wenn du die Brillen offenbar so ungerne aufsetzt?“, wollte Toru wissen, während er einen Block und Kugelschreiber aus seiner Tasche nahm und diese vor sich auf den Tisch verfrachtete. Anschließend lehnte er sich auf dem nicht allzu bequemen Stuhl zurück und sah seinen Sitznachbarn fragend an. Der Kleinere fuhr sich kurz mit den schlanken Fingern durch die Haare und schmunzelnd beobachtete der 16-jährige, wie die dunklen Locken danach direkt wieder zurücksprangen. Irgendwie verleiteten diese Haare ein wenig dazu, sie anfassen zu wollen. Vor allem sahen sie so schön weich aus.

„Ich setze die Brille eigentlich nicht ungerne auf. Das ist nur, weil-“, setzte Takahiro zu einer Antwort an, brach dann jedoch zusammenzuckend ab, als hinter ihnen geräuschvoll die Sitzfläche eines Stuhl heruntergeklappt wurde und gleich darauf auch eine Tischplatte.

„Moriuchi-kun ist nur immer schrecklich ungeschickt und damit ihm sein schickes Nasenfahrrad nicht kaputt geht, setzt er es nur auf, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist.“, ertönte die Stimme von niemand anderes als Sawada und Toru musste sich ein Aufseufzen verkneifen. Hatte er sich doch auch denken können, dass ausgerechnet die zwei Flachpfeifen sich in die letzte Reihe verziehen würden und dann natürlich auch noch genau hinter ihnen.

„Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist sich ungefragt in eine Unterhaltung einzumischen? Dich habe ich nicht gefragt, also spar dir die Luft.“, brummte der 16-jährige dem anderen Blonden zu und warf ihm kurz einen genervten Blick über die Schulter zu, erntete jedoch nur ein amüsiertes Grinsen von dem Idioten-Duo und ein dämliches Lachen. Wieso äußerte er sich überhaupt dazu? Sollte er die Typen doch einfach reden lassen. Der Lockenkopf sagte überhaupt nichts weiter dazu und hatte inzwischen den Blick vorne an die Tafel geheftet, wo die Lehrerin bereits ein paar Sachen anschrieb und kurz darauf den Unterricht eröffnete. Erst mal begrüßte sie alle Schüler zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde im neuen Schuljahr und fing dann an zu erläutern, womit sie sich die nächsten Wochen befassen würden. Eigentlich hätte Toru sich gerne noch ein wenig mit dem Kleineren unterhalten, aber einerseits wollte er nicht direkt am Anfang des Schuljahrs durch Stören des Unterrichts auffallen und andererseits schien der andere sich ohnehin bereits wieder wie gewohnt ausgeklinkt zu haben. Takahiro hatte nämlich inzwischen auch seinen Block auf dem Tisch und kritzelte irgendwas hinein, was aber wahrscheinlich eher weniger mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte. Also machte der Blonde mal einen auf braven Schüler und passte auf, was die Lehrerin ihnen vorne erzählte. Irgendwann bemerkte der 16-jährige dann aber aus dem Augenwinkel, dass irgendwas kleines, weißes an ihm vorbeiflog und als er zur Seite schaute, wurde sein Sitznachbar gerade von einem Papierkügelchen am Hinterkopf getroffen. Takahiro reagierte jedoch gar nicht weiter darauf, obwohl er das mit Sicherheit gemerkt hatte und schaute nur stur weiter nach vorne. Als dann ein weiteres Papierkügelchen zwischen ihnen auf den Tischen landete und von dort aus auf den Boden rollte, grummelte der Blonde leise und schaute über seine Schulter zu Sawada, der nur wieder so ein dämliches Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Wenn du dich immer wie ein Grundschüler aufführst, dann wundert es mich gar nicht, dass du das Schuljahr bereits zum zweiten Mal wiederholst.“, meinte Toru mit gesenkter Stimme und hätte beinahe grinsen müssen, als der andere Blonde ihn doch etwas perplex ansah. Wahrscheinlich war dieser es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihm Wiederworte gab oder ihn sogar mehr oder weniger beleidigte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es sicherlich nicht das schlauste war Sawada regelrecht zu provozieren, aber vernünftig würde man mit dem Typen eh nicht reden können und Toru würde das garantiert nicht schweigend mit ansehen. Zumindest fing er nun auch allmählich an zu verstehen, wieso der Lockenkopf sich so zurückgezogen hatte. Wenn diese zwei Idioten ständig derartigen Mist machten und die Klassenkameraden sich nicht darum scherten, dann zog man sich nach einer Weile in seine eigene Welt zurück, um das alles nicht mehr an sich heran zu lassen. Der Blonde konnte ja noch nicht ahnen, wie Recht er damit hatte und wie sehr er die gesamte Situation an diesem Punkt noch unterschätzte…

Nun hieß es jedoch erst mal den restlichen Chemieunterricht aussitzen und natürlich hörte Sawada nicht mit seinen kindischen Spielereien auf, sodass Toru ihn noch mehrmals anpflaumte und irgendwann sogar die Lehrerin auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Der 16-jährige sagte jedoch nichts und entschuldigte sich nur höflich für die Störung. Er hatte auch keine Lust andere zu verpetzen und ändern würde das wahrscheinlich ohnehin nichts. Trotzdem ging es ihm gehörig auf die Nerven und er fragte sich auch, wieso Takahiro lieber den Kopf einzog und sich das gefallen ließ, anstatt auch mal etwas dagegen zu sagen. Wenigstens war der Unterricht dann doch endlich vorbei und nach der langen Mittagspause würden sie nur noch zwei Stunden Sport haben. Toru hoffte irgendwie, dass er die Pause wieder mit dem kleinen Lockenkopf verbringen könnte, um vielleicht mal etwas mehr über diesen in Erfahrung zu bringen und nachdem er seine Sachen zusammengepackt hatte, wartete er deswegen auch auf den Dunkelhaarigen. Takahiro trödelte scheinbar ein wenig herum, packte in Ruhe seine Brille wieder weg und dann auch die anderen Schreibmaterialien, bevor er sich schließlich auch mal von seinem Platz erhob. Fast alle anderen waren bereits weg und der Lockenkopf hob scheinbar etwas überrascht den Blick, als er den Klassenraum verließ und Toru dort bereits lächelnd an der Tür auf ihn wartete.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich diese Pause wieder zu dir geselle?“, wollte der Blonde mit leicht geneigtem Kopf wissen, während sie nebeneinander das Gebäude mit den Naturwissenschaftsräumen verließen und hinaus in die angenehme Frühlingssonne traten. Diesmal zögerte Takahiro jedoch merklich und spielte ein wenig unruhig am Träger seines Rucksacks herum, weswegen der 16-jährige eine abwinkende Geste machte.

„Wenn du etwas anderes vor hast, dann geh ruhig. Ich will dich nicht von irgendwas abhalten.“, verwarf Toru seine Frage wieder, da der Kleinere offenbar nicht ablehnen wollte, aber scheinbar auch keine Zeit dafür hatte. Die dunklen Augen sahen den Blonden einen Moment mit nicht zu deutendem Blick fast musternd an, bevor Takahiro aber sachte nickte und sich mit einer kleinen Handgeste verabschiedete, bevor er von dannen zog. Toru schaute seinem Klassenkameraden hinterher und irgendwie hatte dessen Körperhaltung beinahe etwas Bedrücktes an sich, was ihn leise aufseufzen ließ. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der andere mit der Zeit ein wenig auftauen würde und, dass er lernen würde diesen verschlossenen Jungen zu verstehen. Der 16-jährige konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären, wieso er schon seit dem Vortag so ein Interesse an dem Lockenkopf hatte, aber er wusste, dass er mehr über diesen erfahren wollte. Vor allem störte es ihn, dass der andere bisher nur einen recht niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte und selbst während ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung in der letzten Pause kein einziges Mal auch nur annähernd gelächelt hatte. Auch wenn er von Takahiro nicht mehr wusste, als seinen Namen, dass er Brillenträger war und gut zeichnen konnte, irgendwie mochte er den kleinen Kerl trotzdem schon jetzt. Gut, er hatte heute nach der Katakana-Übung in Japanisch auch gesehen, dass diese dem Dunkelhaarigen wohl nicht allzu sehr lagen, da er das ein oder andere in Hiragana geschrieben hatte. Mehr wusste er dann aber wirklich nicht. Mit jeder Sekunde fielen Toru mehr Fragen ein, die er seinem Mitschüler stellen wollte und so in Gedanken versunken begab er sich gemächlich auf zur Kantine, um sich dort etwas zum Mittagessen zu kaufen. Da ihre Küche noch nicht fertig eingeräumt war, hatte seine Mutter ihm Essensgeld mitgegeben anstatt ihm etwas zu Essen fertig zu machen. Eigentlich war der Blonde zwar auch längst alt genug, um sich selbst sein Essen für die Schule fertig zu machen, aber da er wirklich zwei linke Hände hatte was das anging, hatte seine Mutter ihm vor zwei Jahren regelrechtes Küchenverbot erteilt. Sie hatte ihm dazu nur gesagt, dass sie nicht wolle, dass er sich eines Tages selbst vergiftete, weil er versuchte sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Zwar war das in Torus Augen reichlich übertrieben und so etwas wie ein Sandwich bekam selbst er noch unfallfrei auf die Reihe, aber wenn seine Mutter in der Wohnung war, durfte er nicht mal das. In der Hinsicht hielt sie ihren Sohn offenbar für absolut unfähig und auch wenn er darüber schon etwas beleidigt war, hatte er es längst resigniert hingenommen. Da war jegliches Diskutieren ohnehin vergeblich.  
 

Toru suchte sich später mit seinem Essen einen ruhigen Platz auf dem Schulhof, aber irgendwann hatten ihn ein paar Klassenkameraden entdeckt und sich zu ihm gesellt, um mal wieder eine neue Fragerunde zu starten. Mie war wieder mit dabei und diesmal zwei andere Jungs, Tamura und Kishimoto. Die beiden hatten sich auch nur mit Nachnamen vorgestellt, sodass mal wieder keine andere Wahl blieb, als diese auch damit anzusprechen und das ging dem Blonden ebenso sehr auf den Keks wie die ständige Fragerei. Er kam aus Osaka und nicht aus irgendeinem fremden Land, wo alles komplett anders war als in Tokyo. Und nur weil er blonde Haare und Ohrringe hatte, war er auch nicht großartig anders als die anderen. Nur weniger verklemmt und oberflächlich.

„Wieso hast du dich eben in Chemie eigentlich ausgerechnet neben Moriuchi gesetzt? Hättest dich ruhig mit zu uns gesellen können.“, meinte Tamura nach einer Weile, während er sein Bento aß, welches Mie für ihn gemacht hatte. Offenbar waren die zwei wohl ein Paar und irgendwie…passte das Torus Meinung nach auch, wenn er sich das gerade so anhörte.

„Ich habe mich neben ihn gesetzt, weil ich mich dahin setzen wollte. Ist das verboten?“, gab der 16-jährige unbeeindruckt zurück und aß den letzten Bissen von seinem Curryreis, bevor er das Plastikgeschirr in die Mülltonne neben der Bank warf. Seine Mitschüler mochten ja ganz nett sein, aber diese idiotische Art ging ihm schon jetzt ziemlich auf die Nerven. Was hatte Takahiro ihnen bitte getan, dass alle ihn ständig versuchten schlecht zu machen?!

„Naja, aber das ist vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, dich ausgerechnet mit ihm einzulassen. Weißt du, er-“, setzte Tamura wieder an und wurde aber von einem genervten aufseufzen des Blonden unterbrochen, der sich nun von der Bank erhob und seinen Rucksack schulterte.

„Ja, mir wurde heute Morgen bereits mitgeteilt, dass er angeblich keinen guten Ruf hat, und? Ich mache mir lieber ein eigenes Bild von meinen Mitmenschen, anstatt anderen nach dem Maul zu reden. Ich finde bisher nichts Merkwürdiges an ihm und das einzige was mir negativ auffällt ist, dass bisher jeder aus der Klasse versucht mir weiß zu machen, dass er ein schlechter Umgang ist. Da suche ich definitiv lieber seine Gesellschaft, da er wenigstens nicht versucht mir andere Leute schlecht zu reden.“, blaffte der Blonde seine drei perplex dreinschauenden Klassenkameraden an und stapfte dann auch schon in Richtung Sporthalle davon. Natürlich kannte er Takahiro nicht, aber trotzdem brachte es ihn echt auf die Palme, dass alle nur schlecht über den kleinen Lockenkopf sprachen. Solange Toru nicht mit eigenen Augen sah, dass der Dunkelhaarige kein guter Umgang war, würde er versuchen sich diesem zu nähern und würde ihn auch verteidigen – schon alleine, weil dieser das selbst offenbar schon lange aufgegeben hatte. Ihm konnte keiner weiß machen, dass Takahiro ein schlechter Mensch war. Wie sollte er das auch glauben, wenn er bisher nur sah, wie der andere mit hängenden Schultern und eingezogenem Kopf jegliche Kommentare und Neckereien über sich ergehen ließ und im Grunde einfach nur versuchte, möglichst unauffällig zu sein? Das war nicht gerade das Verhalten eines „Delinquenten“. Das einzige Übel sah er dagegen in Sawada und seinem Anhang. Die beiden waren da schon eine ganz andere Nummer.


	6. Chapter 6

Toru musste noch fast zehn Minuten vor der Sporthalle warten, bis die Pause um war und zu seinem Leidwesen waren dann die ersten, die sich blicken ließen, niemand anderes als Sawada und Akamatsu. Auf die Gesellschaft konnte er gerade definitiv verzichten.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Unseren Neuling. Hast ja eben eine ganz schön große Klappe riskiert in Chemie, huh?“, meinte Sawada und stellte sich definitiv näher vor den Blonden, als akzeptabel war. Allerdings tat der 16-jährige dem wenige Zentimeter Größeren nicht den Gefallen zurück zu weichen, sondern blieb unbeeindruckt stehen und sah diesen beinahe genervt an.

„Ich habe nur meine Meinung gesagt und ich finde es wirklich sehr lächerlich, dass du wie ein Grundschüler andere mit Papierkügelchen bewirfst. Vielleicht solltest du mal lieber etwas aufpassen, damit du mal ins nächste Schuljahr kommst. Ein drittes Mal wiederholen geht nämlich nicht, falls dir das noch niemand gesagt haben sollte.“, gab Toru trocken zurück und hielt dem Blick des anderen dabei die ganze Zeit über stand. Er war weder auf den Mund gefallen, noch ließ er sich einfach von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Idioten einschüchtern. Da mochte es noch so viele Schläger-Gerüchte über diese Pappnase geben, das war für ihn kein Grund vor diesem zu kuschen.

„Das sagt mir einer, der nicht mal richtig Sprechen kann. Mit deinem lächerlichen Osaka-Dialekt kann man dich auch nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. Wieso bist du überhaupt hierhin gekommen? Wollten sie dich da unten nicht mehr haben?“, wollte Sawada grinsend wissen und versuchte ganze offensichtlich, den Jüngeren damit zu provozieren. Alleine die Tatsache hätte Toru beinahe lachen lassen, da er nun wirklich besseres wusste als sich darüber künstlich aufzuregen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es hier in der Gegend besonders eingebildete Idioten gibt und wollte mir selbst ein Bild davon machen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie schnell sich das bestätigt, dann hätte ich mir das Umziehen allerdings sparen können.“, erwiderte der Blonde noch immer gelassen und nun war er es, der anfing zu grinsen, weil Sawada offenbar langsam sauer wurde. Zumindest verdunkelten die Augen des anderen sich etwas und er hob eine Hand, um Toru ziemlich unangenehm den Zeigefinger in den Brustkorb zu bohren.

„Warte es ab, bald wirst du nicht mehr so eine dicke Lippe riskieren! Noch bist du neu hier und weißt nicht, wie das läuft oder mit wem du dich anlegst, aber glaub mir-“ Bevor Sawada die Drohung überhaupt aussprechen konnte, kam ihm der Sportlehrer in die Quere. Dieser blickte argwöhnisch zwischen den Jugendlichen hin und her, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und die Eingangstür der Sporthalle aufschloss. Toru warf dem Älteren nur ein kleines, triumphierendes Grinsen zu, was diesem ein leises Knurren entlockte. Sawada schubste ihn demonstrativ zur Seite und ging dann gefolgt von Akamatsu in das Gebäude und zu den Umkleiden. Der Blonde schaute den zwei Affen nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Na toll, da hatte er es offenbar direkt mal geschafft, sich am zweiten Schultag gleich einen Feind zu machen oder wohl eher zwei. Rosige Aussichten. Allerdings machte er sich darum nicht so großartige Gedanken. Vor allem, da Alex ab der nächsten Woche auch hier sein würde und er demnach zuverlässige Verstärkung bekäme, sollte es notwendig sein. Der gebürtige Amerikaner war nämlich derzeit mit seinem Kickboxen-Verein zu irgendeinem regionalen Wettbewerb gefahren und würde erst die zweite Schulwoche wieder hier sein. Auch wenn der Ältere eine Klassenstufe über ihm war, aber immerhin würden sie sich in den Pausen treffen können und sowieso hatten sie sich die ganzen Jahre seit der Amerikaner hergezogen war nicht mehr persönlich gesehen. Auch wenn sein Kumpel eindeutig mehr als nur eine Schraube locker hatte, Toru hatte diesen Bekloppten zugegeben doch sehr vermisst, ebenso wie Ryota, der auf die Nachbarschule ging und mit dem er sich für Freitag nach der Schule verabredet hatte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten fand sich dann auch langsam der Rest der Klasse ein und denen schloss der Blonde sich an, um mit zu den Umkleiden zu gehen. Er hielt dabei auch schon unbewusst Ausschau nach Takahiro, aber von diesem war noch nichts zu sehen und somit zog er sich schon mal seine Sportsachen an, während seine Augen ganz automatisch immer mal wieder kurz Richtung Tür huschten. Nachdem Toru fertig umgezogen war, fehlte noch immer jede Spur von dem anderen und er musste daran denken, dass die eine Klassenkameradin erzählt hatte, dass der Lockenkopf auch öfter mal im Unterricht fehlen würde. Vielleicht war Sport ja eines der Fächer, die der Kleinere aus irgendwelchen Gründen mied? Innerlich seufzend folgte der Blonde ein paar Klassenkameraden in die Sporthalle, wo sie sich erst mal alle im Halbkreis hinsetzen sollten, damit der Lehrer ein paar Worte an sie richten konnte. Gerade als der Sportlehrer angefangen hatte zu erzählen, ging die Tür der Halle auf und ein gewisser Lockenkopf schlüpfte leise hindurch, bekam vom Lehrer nur einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen und wurde aber nicht weiter von diesem beachtet. Während er zu seiner Klasse kam, huschten die dunklen Augen über die Schüler und blieben schließlich an Toru hängen, der ihm ein kleines Lächeln schickte und einladend auf den freien Platz neben sich deutete. Der Kleinere kam dann auch direkt in seine Richtung und ließ sich neben den Blonden auf den Hallenboden sinken. Der Lehrer erzählte ein paar Minuten, was so für dieses Schuljahr geplant war, dass diese und die nächsten zwei Wochen erst mal Volleyball auf dem Plan stand. Das löste gemischte Reaktionen bei den Schülern aus und während die Mädchen sich offenbar eher darüber freuten, waren viele der Jungs dem Gemurmel nach deutlich dafür, lieber so etwas wie Handball oder Fußball zu spielen. Das übliche also. Genau so war das in Torus alter Klasse auch immer abgelaufen.

„Ihr habt nun fünf Minuten, um selbstständig Teams von 5-6 Personen zu bilden, wenn das nicht klappt übernehme ich das für euch. Also hopp!“, forderte der Sportlehrer sie nun auf und klatschte kurz in die Hände, woraufhin sich alle erhoben und kurz darauf standen bereits die ersten beiden Gruppen fest, während die anderen noch herum überlegten, wie sie sich aufteilen sollten.

„Yamashita-kun, kommst du mit zu uns? Wir brauchen noch einen Mitspieler.“, fragte Tamura ihn dann, der den kleinen Schock von ihrem letzten Gespräch offenbar überwunden hatte und zusammen mit Kishimoto und noch zwei weiteren Jungs ein paar Meter weiter stand. Dem Blonden war es eigentlich ziemlich egal mit wem er in ein Team käme, solange besonders Sawada kein Teil davon war. Allerdings konnte er sich schon denken, worauf das hinauslaufen könnte und deswegen antwortete er nicht direkt, sondern deutete erst mal neben sich.

„Dann kommt Moriuchi-kun aber auch mit in unser Team, sonst kannst du das vergessen.“, meinte der 16-jährige und sowohl der genannte Lockenkopf, als auch die anderen vier sahen ihn reichlich ungläubig an. Toru rollte bei den Reaktionen nur mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb. Die Jugendlichen schienen zwar nicht gerade hocherfreut, aber schlussendlich nickten sie dann doch und der Blonde schickte Takahiro kurz ein Grinsen, bevor er mit diesem zusammen zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe ging. Wenig später waren dann auch alle Schüler aufgeteilt und der Sportlehrer teilte auf, welche Teams gegeneinander spielen sollten. Zwischendurch würden sie dann immer mal wieder wechseln, damit nicht immer die gleichen gegeneinander antraten. Die Mädchen stellten sich dann in der einen Ecke der Halle zwei Netze für ihre vier Teams auf und die Jungs hatten im anderen Teil der Halle drei Netze für ihre sechs Teams. Das aufbauen ging recht schnell und anschließend startete dann auch schon das erste Match, nachdem die Zeit für die Spieldauer und die Teamkapitäne festgelegt wurden. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte Toru die Position ihres Kapitäns bekommen, da er als einziger auch die Regeln des Spiels wirklich auf dem Schirm hatte. Kurz musste er seinen fünf Mitspielern besagte Regeln auch noch erklären, bevor es dann schon losging. Zwischendurch mussten sie dann immer mal wieder kreisförmig die Position wechseln, damit nicht immer nur einer an derselben Stelle stand und zwischendurch kam dann besonders von Tamura mal das ein oder andere Gemecker, wenn Takahiro vorne stand und einen Ball verfehlte.

„Kannst du vielleicht auch mal die Klappe halten und aufhören immer nur zu zicken?! Das ist nur ein Spiel, verdammt, und außerdem ist es jawohl klar, dass er als Kleinster im Team nicht jeden Ball erwischen kann, wenn er vorne steht. Anstatt dich darüber aufzuregen kannst du ja auch mal mehr Einsatz zeigen und versuchen die Bälle selbst noch zu erwischen.“, schnauzte Toru seinen Mitschüler schließlich an, als Kishimoto gerade den Ball wiederholte und der andere erneut dazu ansetzte sich aufzuregen. Tamura schaute den Blonden mit großen Augen an, da dieser ihm einen ziemlich bösen Blick zuwarf und gab dann nur einen eingeschnappten Laut von sich, hielt aber endlich mal die Klappe. Irgendwie fing dieser Junge wirklich an Toru sehr unsympathisch zu werden. Sein Ärger darüber verflüchtigte sich jedoch schnell wieder, als Takahiro ihm einen kurzen dankbaren Blick zuwarf und er lächelte den Lockenkopf kurz an, bevor sie auch schon weiterspielten.

Als dann die „Gegner“ gewechselt wurden musste es aber natürlich so kommen, dass ihnen ausgerechnet das Team von Sawada und Akamatsu gegenüber stand. Schon alleine das Grinsen auf den Lippen des Klassenältesten verhieß nichts Gutes und der Blonde stellte sich schon mal mental darauf ein, dass dieses Spiel deutlich unangenehmer werden könnte als das letzte. Wobei, in Anwesenheit des Lehrers würde Sawada hoffentlich nichts weiter Dramatisches versuchen. Zumindest wünschte der 16-jährige, dass das der Fall war. Die ersten paar Schlagabtausche verliefen dann auch sehr gesittet, auch wenn gerade Sawada merklich versuchte den Ball möglichst kraftvoll zu schlagen. Als Toru vorne stand, hatte der Ältere dann auch gerade Einwurf und schmetterte den Ball mit ordentlichem Nachdruck ziemlich genau in seine Richtung. Ganz so schlechte Reflexe hatte der Blonde aber nicht und er wich ein Stückchen zur Seite, um im selben Moment zielsicher den Ball abzufangen, somit auszubremsen und spielte dann einem Teamkollegen zu, der die Kugel wieder zurück über das Netz beförderte. Sawada schien nicht ganz so begeistert darüber, dass sein Wurf einfach pariert worden war und Toru grinste nur zufrieden über diesen kleinen Triumph. Auch wenn der Ball anschließend auf ihrer Seite verpatzt wurde und die Gegner einen Punkt erhielten. Alleine dieser kleine Sieg über dieses Großmaul sorgte bei ihm schon für gute Laune. Die Laune hielt allerdings nicht sonderlich lange an, als sie wieder Positionen gewechselt hatte und er schon sah, dass Sawada Akamatsu im Vorbeigehen irgendwas zuflüsterte, da dieser nun mit Aufschlag dran war. Toru stand nun auf einer hinteren Eckposition und fragte sich, ob der andere nun ernsthaft versuchen würde ihn hier zu erwischen. Erst als der Aufschlag erfolgte, wurde dem 16-jährigen bewusst, dass es diesmal nicht auf ihn ging, aber da er zu weit weg stand und alles viel zu schnell ablief, konnte er nur geschockt ansehen, wie der Ball auf Takahiro zuflog. So kräftig wieder dieser Ball geschlagen wurde, wäre es eigentlich ratsamer dem auszuweichen, aber wahrscheinlich war das vorherige Gemecker von Tamura nicht unschuldig daran, dass der Lockenkopf versuchte den Ball abzuwehren. Das ging jedoch gründlich nach hinten los, da er den Ball nicht richtig erwischte und dieser dem Kleinen mit ziemlicher Wucht an den Kopf knallte. Während die anderen Teammitglieder auch nur völlig erschrocken dreinschauten, lief Toru sofort zu Takahiro, der auf dem Boden lag und sich den Kopf hielt.

„Takahiro, ist alles okay??“, wollte der Blonde wissen, auch wenn die Frage wohl ziemlich dämlich war in so einem Moment, und kniete sich neben den Kleineren. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf den Rücken des anderen, um ihn zu stützten, als er sich langsam aufsetzte und sich noch immer den Kopf hielt.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?!“, gab der Lockenkopf leise, aber fast schon bissig zurück und Toru grinste über die Reaktion nur schief. Okay, er würde sicherlich nicht anders reagieren, wenn jemand ihm in so einem Moment eine ähnlich dumme Frage stellen würde. Es war immerhin klar, dass der Kleinere nicht in Ordnung war. Nun kam auch der Sportlehrer zu ihnen und fragte, was denn passiert sei. Auch wenn der 16-jährige ziemlich sicher war, dass das pure Absicht gewesen war, stempelte er das Ganze mal als Unfall ab und der noch recht junge Mann nickte verstehen. Er wies Toru an, seinen Mitschüler erst mal auf eine der Bänke an der Seite zu bringen und notfalls mit ihm zum Krankenzimmer zu gehen, sollte es nach einer Weile nicht besser werden. Der Blonde nickte und auch wenn Takahiro sich spürbar etwas dagegen sträubte, legte er einen Arm um dessen schlanke Taille und half ihm recht mühelos wieder auf die Füße. Der Lockenkopf sah nicht nur zierlich aus, er war auch überraschend leicht und auch wenn er wegen dem angeschlagenen Kopf etwas unsicher auf den Beinen war, konnte Toru ihn problemlos stützen und sicher auf eine der Bänke verfrachten.

„Am besten legst du dich hin und ich frage mal gerade wegen einem Kühlkissen – irgendwas in der Art muss es in der Sporthalle jawohl geben.“, wies der 16-jährige seinen Mitschüler an und dieser folgte seinem Vorschlag sogar ohne Protest, auch wenn er den Eindruck machte, als würde er sich am liebsten dagegen aussprechen. Toru ging gerade zum Lehrer herüber und fragte wegen einem Kühlkissen, was sich zum Glück auch in einem kleinen Zimmer neben dem Geräteraum in einem Kühlschrank auftreiben ließ. Er bedankte sich höflich und kehrte mit dem kalten, durchsichtigen Gelkissen zu Takahiro zurück, während alle anderen längst wieder angefangen hatten zu spielen.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?“, wollte Toru dann wissen, als er sich ein Stückchen neben dem Kopf des Kleineren auf die Bank sinken ließ und diesem das Kühlkissen reichte. Der Lockenkopf nahm das Gelkissen entgegen, welches der 16-jährige noch wegen dem Kondenswasser in zwei Papiertücher gewickelt hatte, und hielt sich dieses an die schmerzende Stelle.

„Naja, ich werde es wohl überleben…“, murmelte Takahiro nur und unter anderen Umständen hätte der Blonde wohl darüber grinsen müssen, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Schädel des anderen nun wohl ziemlich am Dröhnen war.

„Willst du deinen Kopf vielleicht auf meinen Oberschenkel legen? Ich meine…es ist sicherlich besser den Kopf etwas höher zu legen und bequemer als die harte Bank ist es allemal. Ein Kissen habe ich gerade leider nicht zur Hand, das ich dir anbieten könnte.“, meinte der 16-jährige nach einem Moment des Schweigens und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie er nun ausgerechnet darauf gekommen war. Klar, mit Kopfschmerzen war es sicherlich angenehmer den Kopf auf etwas weicheres zu legen als eine Holzbank, aber irgendwie war es sicherlich komisch, einem anderen Jungen so etwas anzubieten und das, wo sie sich auch erst seit dem Vortag kannten. Vor allem wirkte Takahiro nicht unbedingt so, als ob er anderen Leuten gerne näher als unbedingt nötig war.

„Dir ist klar, dass die anderen dann eventuell dumme Kommentare ablassen werden?“, erwiderte der Lockenkopf leise und schien überraschenderweise nichts gegen seinen Vorschlag an sich einwenden zu wollen. Toru ließ den Blick kurz über ihre Klassenkameraden schweifen und zuckte dann aber angedeutet mit den Schultern.

„Sollen sie doch. Wenn das schon ein Grund für sie ist, sich das Maul zu zerreißen, dann weiß ich wenigstens sofort, wer mir gestohlen bleiben kann.“, meinte Toru und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand hinter sich. Dann schaute er wieder zu dem Kleineren, als dieser tatsächlich etwas näher rutschte und den Kopf anschließend sachte auf dem Oberschenkel des Blonden ablegte. Irgendwie war es zwar ein komisches Gefühl, dem Dunkelhaarigen auf einmal so nahe zu sein, aber das leichte Gewicht von dessen Kopf war alles andere als unangenehm. Der 16-jährige streckte eine Hand aus und griff damit sachte nach dem Kühlkissen, woraufhin ihn ein verwirrter Blick traf.

„Du solltest dich ein bisschen entspannen und es ist doch bequemer, wenn du das Teil nicht die ganze Zeit halten musst.“, erklärte der Größere nur lächelnd und auch wenn Takahiro ihn etwas skeptisch anblickte, nahm er schließlich die Hand vom Kühlkissen und ließ es zu, dass der andere dieses weiter sanft an die Stirn und Seite seines Kopfes hielt. Nach einer kleinen Weile verschränkte der Dunkelhaarige die Arme auf seinem Bauch und schloss sogar die Augen. Schmunzelnd betrachtete Toru seinen Mitschüler und musste sich schwer davon abhalten eine der vorwitzigen Locken aus dessen Stirn zu streichen. Irgendwie fand er es schön, dem Kleinen gerade so nahe sein zu dürfen, auch wenn der Grund dafür natürlich alles andere als erfreulich war.


	7. Chapter 7

Nachdem der Sportunterricht vorbei war, hatte Toru noch angeboten Takahiro zum Krankenzimmer zu bringen, aber der Kleine meinte, dass das schon gehen würde und es nicht mehr so schlimm sei. Er sprach sich auch dagegen aus, dass der Blonde ihn wenigstens nach Hause begleitete und war dann der erste, der die Halle verließ. Der 16-jährige schaute ihm nur besorgt hinterher und fragte sich nur am Rande, warum der Lockenkopf sich offenbar bei den Toiletten umzog und nicht zusammen mit allen in der Umkleide. Während der Dunkelhaarige mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Bank gelegen hatte, war Toru ein ziemlich großer blauer Fleck am zierlichen Oberarm seines Mitschülers aufgefallen, da der Ärmel von dessen T-Shirt etwas nach oben gerutscht war. Allerdings hatte er es sich verkniffen deswegen nachzufragen und fragte sich nur im Stillen, wie das wohl zustande gekommen war. Allerdings wurde er vom Grübeln abgehalten, da sich nach Verlassen der Sporthalle auf einmal eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und beinahe hätte er diese weggeschlagen, als der Besitzer sich als Sawada herausstellte. Was wollte der Spinner denn jetzt wieder?!

„Hat Moriuchi einfach ohne dich die Kurve gekratzt? Mach dir nichts draus, das ist normal bei dem. Der verwöhnte kleine Junge ist sicherlich schnell nach Hause, um sich dort über seine gemeinen Klassenkameraden auszuheulen. Dabei war das doch nur ein kleiner Unfall…“, meinte der Größere, hatte dabei allerdings einen eher amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme und nun schob Toru dessen Hand auch demonstrativ von seiner Schulter. Er wunderte sich schon, dass Akamatsu nicht bei dem Älteren war, aber der hatte sich seines Wissens nach auch schon vor Minuten vom Acker gemacht.

„Wieso kommt eigentlich immer nur irgendwelcher Müll dabei heraus wenn du den Mund aufmachst? Von wegen Unfall. Ich denke mal wir wissen beide sehr genau, dass das nicht stimmt! Was willst du überhaupt von mir? Wenn du jemanden dumm anlabern willst, such dir jemand anderes!“, grummelte der Blonde merklich verstimmt und setzte sich einfach wieder in Bewegung, wurde aber erneut von einer Hand auf der Schulter aufgehalten, die er diesmal wirklich unsanft wegschlug.

„Nana, nicht gleich grob werden. Ich wollte nur mit dir absprechen, wie wir das mit unserem netten Referat machen wollen? Ich denke es wäre nicht nur in meinem Sinne, wenn wir das schnell erledigt haben, oder?“, wollte Sawada ausnahmsweise mal etwas ernster wirkend wissen und schob die Hände nun in die Hosentasche, aus der er eine Packung Zigaretten hervorholte und sich eine davon anzündete.

„Ich würde mal vorschlagen jeder von uns trägt zu Hause Informationen zum Thema zusammen und wir müssen uns dann mal nach der Schule oder in den Pausen in die Schulbibliothek setzen und das durcharbeiten.“, meinte der Blonde schulterzuckend und hob eine Augenbraue, als ihm die Packung Zigaretten hingehalten wurde. Anstatt das Angebot anzunehmen, zog er demonstrativ seine eigenen Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und nahm sich davon eine. Erstens war das von Sawada keine Marke nach seinem Geschmack und zweitens würde er gerade von dem Kerl definitiv nichts freiwillig annehmen. Der Ältere grinste nur belustigt darüber und stopfte die zerknautschte Schachtel wieder in seine Tasche.

„Das klingt irgendwie alles nach Mist. Ich habe Zuhause keine Zeit für so einen Quatsch und ich werde sicherlich nicht meine Freizeit oder Pausen für sowas opfern.“, verwarf der Größere den Vorschlag direkt wieder und blies seinem Gegenüber den Rauch ins Gesicht. Toru rümpfte nur die Nase und schnaubte leise, bevor er sich die eigene Zigarette zwischen die Lippen klemmte und anzündete. Eigentlich wollte seine Mutter, dass er damit aufhörte zu rauchen, aber auch wenn der Blonde es schon sehr reduziert hatte, ganz aufhören wollte er dann doch nicht, egal was er seiner Mutter versprochen hatte.

„Mit anderen Worten soll ich das komplette Referat machen und du stellt dann nur mit vor, um deine Note fürs nichts-tun abzusahnen?“, wollte der 16-jährige wissen, nachdem er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette genommen hatte und hob eine Augenbraue. Sawada fing daraufhin breit an zu grinsen und war mit seiner Pfote dann schon wieder an Torus Schulter, um ihm auf diese zu klopfen.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.“ Beinahe hätte der Blonde nun lachen müssen. Wiederholt schob er die Hand des Größeren weg und zeigte ihm dann einen Vogel.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Entweder du kriegst deinen Arsch hoch und beteiligst dich an der Arbeit oder du kannst sehen wo du deine Note herbekommst. Ich werde das nicht für dich übernehmen.“, stellte Toru klar und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich dann auch ab, um sich zum Ausgang des Schulhofes zu begeben. Die schnellen Schritte verrieten ihm aber, dass der möchte-gern-Rüpel wohl nicht so leicht aufgeben wollte. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser ihn ziemlich kräftig mit der Schulter anrempeln würde und er konnte wohl von Glück sprechen, dass er nur mit der Schulter gegen die Schulmauer neben sich knallte.

„Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!“, kommentierte Sawada nur selbstüberzeugt und schlurfte gemächlich weiter seines Weges, während der Blonde an der Wand lehnte und nur den Kopf darüber schütteln konnte. Na, da wollte es jemand aber unbedingt wissen. Da ihm bei der Aktion seine Kippe runtergefallen war, zündete Toru sich eine neue an und zog daran, um seine Nerven erst mal etwas zu beruhigen. Eigentlich war es recht schwer ihn wütend zu machen, aber dieser Kerl ging ihm doch gehörig auf den piss. Der hielt sich wohl auch für den King des Schulhofes. Blöd nur, dass diese Masche bei ihm nicht ziehen würde und der 16-jährige vermerkte sich schon mal, dass er am nächsten Tag in der Pause mal ihren Geschichtslehrer aufsuchen würde. Bei den Aussichten würde er sich gar nicht erst an einem gemeinsamen Referat versuchen und er wusste auch schon, was ihm stattdessen sympathischer war. Vor allem konnte er sich vorstellen, dass eine kleine Planänderung jemand anderem auch nur recht sein sollte…  
 

~  
 

Nachdem Toru Daheim war, verbrachte er den Rest des Tages damit sein Zimmer weiter in einen annehmbaren Zustand zu bringen und zwischendurch die kleine Hausaufgabe zu machen, die sie in Japanisch aufbekommen hatte. Die war zwar erst zu Donnerstag fällig, aber dann hatte er den Kram wenigstens fertig. Diesmal ging er auch deutlich früher ins Bett als am Vortag, damit er nicht wieder im Halbschlaf zur Schule laufen musste. Allerdings gestaltete sich das Einschlafen als etwas schwieriger, da ihm ständig ein gewisser Lockenkopf durch die Gedanken schwirrte und er konnte nicht umhin sich zu sorgen, ob es diesem wohl gut ging nach der Sache im Sportunterricht. Hoffentlich war das mit seinem Kopf nicht doch schlimmer, als der Kleine behauptet hatte – immerhin hatte er den Ball schon mit ordentlicher Wucht abbekommen. Über derlei Gedanken schlief der 16-jährige aber irgendwann doch ein und wurde dann erst wieder von seinem nervigen Wecker aus den Federn geschmissen. Da seine Mutter heute ihren ersten Arbeitstag hatte, war sie bereits aus dem Haus und hatte ihm nur ein Frühstück auf dem Tisch bereit gestellt, mit einem kleinen Zettel, dass er einen schönen Tag haben sollte.

„Ich habe bis fast halb sechs Unterricht, was soll daran bitte schön sein?“, nuschelte der Blonde zu sich selbst, während er auf seinem Frühstück herum kaute und warf den zusammengeknüllten Zettel zielsicher in den Mülleimer. Zumindest war das geplant, aber er traf eher zielsicher den Rand, von dem die Papierkugel dann abprallte und fast den kompletten Weg zu ihm zurück gekullert kam. Darüber murrend stützte Toru den Kopf auf seine Hand und schaute auf den Kalender an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Heute war Mittwoch, der 10. April. Was brachte ihm diese Information? Das wusste er selbst nicht, aber sollte ihn später jemand nach dem Datum fragen, könnte er das nun beantworten. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd erhob der 16-jährige sich wieder von seinem Platz und aß den Rest seines Frühstücks auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer, wo der Blazer seiner Schuluniform und die Krawatte noch auf dem Bett herumlagen. Die Krawatte hatte er sich schnell gebunden und zog sich den Blazer über, bevor er im Flur in seine Schuhe schlüpfte und sich mit geschultertem Rucksack gemächlich auf den Weg zur Schule machte. Am Tor würde ohnehin wieder schreckliches Gedränge herrschen und Zeit hatte er sowieso genug. Auf dem Weg zur Schule fragte der Blonde sich, ob Takahiro gleich wohl schon da sein würde oder, ob er vielleicht wie am Vortag zu spät in den Unterricht stolperte. Wenn er daran zurück dachte, wie der Kleine am Vortag atemlos und mit leicht geröteten Wangen in den Klassenraum gekommen war, musste Toru unweigerlich ein wenig grinsen. War es eigentlich merkwürdig von einem anderen Jungen zu denken, dass er niedlich ausgesehen hatte? Wahrscheinlich…aber trotzdem fiel ihm zu dem Anblick kein treffenderes Wort ein, da mochte es noch so komisch sein.

„Yamashita-kun? Hast du die Hausaufgabe für Japanisch schon gemacht?“, wurde der Blonde auf einmal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen von dem Mädchen, das ihn am Vortag morgens schon angesprochen hatte. Er blinzelte kurz verwirrt, bevor er dann aber nickte und sie lächelte fast etwas verlegen.

„Dann hast du alles vom Text verstanden? Könntest du mir vielleicht diesen Absatz hier erklären?“, wollte sie nun wissen und drehte sich ganz zu seinem Tisch um, da sie direkt vor ihm saß und deutete auf einen kurzen Textblock auf dem Zettel, den sie am Vortag bekommen hatten.

„Klar, kein Problem. Aber könntest du mir erst noch mal deinen Namen sagen? Ich brauche immer etwas länger, um mir Namen zu merken…“, erwiderte Toru nun und kratzte sich schief grinsend am Hinterkopf. Das Mädchen schmunzelte darüber aber nur und nahm es ihm offenbar zum Glück nicht weiter übel.

„Ich heiße Ichinose Kanako. Aber du kannst mich ruhig einfach Kanako oder Kana nennen.“, stellte sie sich noch mal vor und Toru nickte leicht. Den Vornamen würde er sich wahrscheinlich besser merken können als den Nachnamen. Nachdem das geklärt war, fing er also an Kanako den Absatz aus dem Text zu erklären, zu dem sie als Hausaufgabe nur vier Fragen beantworten musste. Dafür war es natürlich von Vorteil, wenn man den kompletten Text verstanden hatte. Der 16-jährige hob irgendwann aber verwirrt den Blick, als jemand sich mit einem entnervten Seufzen auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und zuvor sehr geräuschvoll seine Tasche unter den Tisch gepfeffert hatte. Verursacher besagter Laute war niemand anderes als Takahiro, der von der Seite betrachtet einen nicht allzu glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte. Gut, der Kleine sah eigentlich bisher nie sonderlich begeistert aus, aber heute schien er wirklich eine imaginäre dunkle Wolke über dem Kopf hängen zu haben. Der Blond unterbrach seine Erklärungen kurz, um sich zu seinem Mitschüler zu lehnen und stupste dem –mal wieder zusammenzuckenden- Lockenkopf sachte gegen die Schulter.

„Hey, guten Morgen.“, begrüßte er den Dunkelhaarigen und lächelte, als dieser zu ihm schaute. Mehr als ein angedeutetes Nicken bekam er jedoch nicht zur Antwort und fast hätte Toru darüber geseufzt. Eigentlich hatte er nach dem vergangenen Tag ja gedacht, dass der Kleine ihm gegenüber etwas aufgetaut war und nun nicht mehr ganz so abweisend sein würde. Damit hatte er offenbar falsch gelegen.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?“, wollte der 16-jährige trotzdem noch wissen und ignorierte gekonnt, dass Kanako scheinbar etwas ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seinen Tisch trommelte. Sie hatte ja schon klar gemacht, dass sie Takahiro nicht sonderlich mochte und offenbar passte es ihr nicht ganz in den Kram, dass ausgerechnet dieser nun die Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

„Geht schon…“, murmelte der Lockenkopf kaum hörbar und mehr als ein „Hm.“ fiel Toru dann auch nicht mehr dazu ein. Er wollte nun auch nicht zwanghaft versuchen ein Gespräch anzufangen und wenn der Kleinere ihm regelrecht die kalte Schulter zeigte, dann würde er diesen wohl auch vorerst in Ruhe lassen. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder Kanako zu, um dieser den Text weiter zu erklären und kurz darauf bedankte sie sich dann mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, bevor sie sich mit dem Zettel wieder richtig an ihren eigenen Platz setzte. Nun betrat auch schon ihre ziemlich streng aussehende Englischlehrerin das Klassenzimmer und Torus Blick huschte nur noch mal kurz zu einem gewissen Lockenkopf, bevor er nach vorne schaute. Die Lehrerin ging erst mal die Anwesenheitsliste durch und sobald sie bei dem Namen des Blonden ankam, stoppte sie erst mal und ließ suchend den Blick schweifen, bis sie den ihr unbekannten schlanken Jungen in der letzten Reihe entdeckte. Zum Leidwesen des 16-jährigen wurde er dann direkt mal dazu aufgefordert, dass er sich doch bitte auf Englisch vorstellen soll. Zwar hatte Toru an sich keine Probleme mit Englisch und war immer recht gut darin gewesen, aber bei der Aussprache eckte er doch sehr oft an. Wahrscheinlich merkten die anderen Schüler das eh nicht, da sie selbst nicht besser waren, aber da der Blonde doch recht viel westliche Musik hörte, störte es ihn selbst ungemein, dass er manche Worte nicht richtig auf die Reihe bekam. So stolperte er dann auch ein wenig durch den Satz, dass er am Wochenende aus Osaka hergezogen war und war erleichtert, als er sich wieder hinsetzen durfte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte der 16-jährige, dass Takahiro offenbar zu ihm schaute, aber sobald er zu ihm blickte, hatte der Kleinere den Blick bereits wieder auf seinen Block geheftet und wandte sich auch nicht erneut um. Ein wenig ließ ihn das schon schmunzeln und nur zu gerne würde der Blonde wissen, was der Lockenkopf da gerade wieder auf sein Papier kritzelte. Leider konnte er von seinem Platz aus aber rein gar nichts erkennen, da die rechte Schulter und der Arm des anderen ihm die Sicht versperrte. Irgendwie schien sich das offenbar zu einem neuen Hobby von ihm zu entwickeln den Dunkelhaarigen zu beobachten und zu versuchen mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Wenn der Kleinere schon nicht viel sprach, musste er sich halt anders zu helfen wissen, wie er diesen etwas besser kennen lernen konnte. Ein wenig kam ihm die Lehrerin damit aber dann sogar entgegen, indem sie beschloss, dass auch alle anderen Schüler sich mal kurz vorstellen sollten, damit er als Neuer ein wenig über sie erfahren konnte. Jeder sollte sich mit Namen, Alter, Geburtstag und Hobbies vorstellen. Bei den meisten hörte Toru gar nicht allzu sehr hin, was diese erzählten und manches davon verstand er wegen der versaubeutelten Aussprache ohnehin nicht. Schließlich war dann auch der Lockenkopf an der Reihe, der sich nicht allzu begeistert wirkend von seinem Platz erhob –alle sollten bei ihrer Vorstellung kurz aufstehen, damit Toru auch ja gut sehen konnte, wer da gerade sprach- und wenigstens sprach er diesmal auch mit normaler Tonlage, nicht nur so leise wie es sonst meistens der Fall war.

„ _My name is Moriuchi Takahiro. I’m 16 years old but next Wednesday is my 17th birthday. My hobbies are singing, writing and sleeping._ ”, stellte der Dunkelhaarige sich mit ziemlich sauberer Aussprache vor, auch wenn er bei der Satzstellung an manchen Stellen ein wenig zu überlegen schien. Toru musste bei der Aufzählung der Hobbies unweigerlich ein wenig grinsen. Schlafen? Was war das denn für ein Hobby? Wobei das ja eigentlich nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich war und auch ein paar andere dasselbe genannt hatten. Allerdings fragte der Blonde sich nun, was der Kleine mit Singen meinte. Karaoke? Oder richtiges Singen? Das musste er auf jeden Fall noch irgendwie in Erfahrung bringen. Ebenso fragte er sich nun, was der andere wohl mit Schreiben meinte und somit hatte seine Liste mit Fragen sich eher noch verlängert, anstatt kürzer geworden zu sein. Während die letzten drei Schüler sich auch noch vorstellten, hörte der Blonde schon gar nicht mehr wirklich zu und schrieb sich ganz klein am Rand seines Blockes nur eine einzige Notiz: 17. April, Takahiro.


	8. Chapter 8

Auch wenn er mit Englisch ganz gut klar kam, war Toru doch ganz froh, als es dann endlich zur Pause klingelte. Zwar war danach noch eine weitere Stunde Englisch angesagt, aber damit würde er wohl noch leben können. Hauptsache nun erst mal zwanzig Minuten Ruhe davor. Der Unterricht war zwar interessant, allerdings war die Lehrerin genau so streng wie sie aussah und das sorgte für eine etwas angespannte Atmosphäre im Klassenzimmer.

„He, Neuer! Hast du dir das mit dem Referat noch mal überlegt?“, ertönte eine ihm unangenehm bekannte Stimme von rechts, als der Blonde gerade von seinem Platz aufstand und mit sichtlich genervter Miene drehte er sich zu Sawada um, der mit Akamatsu auf ihn zukam und einen beinahe warnenden Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Einmal mehr ließ er sich davon jedoch nicht einschüchtern und hob nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue.

„Sollte ich da über irgendwas nachdenken? Ich habe meinen Standpunkt doch wohl klar gemacht. Ich werde die Arbeit nicht für dich machen und Ende. Entweder raffst du deinen faulen Arsch also dazu auf etwas zu tun oder wir werden nicht auf einen grünen Zweig kommen.“, gab der 16-jährige zurück und die wenigen anderen Mitschüler, die sich noch im Raum befanden, schauten teils erstaunt, teils erschrocken in ihre Richtung. Unfassbar, dass hier offenbar alle der Meinung waren, dass man diesem Rüpel keine Widerworte leisten sollte.

„Und ich habe jawohl auch klar gemacht, dass das nicht unbedingt zu deinem besten wäre!“, knurrte der Ältere mit verengten Augen und Toru strich sich leise seufzend eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Blickfeld. Wieso musste dieser Typ eigentlich so schrecklich selbstüberzeugt und anstrengend sein? Das war ja jetzt schon ermüdend und dabei hatte er erst zwei Tage mit diesem Kerl zu tun gehabt…

„Eigentlich nicht, nein. Oder meinst du damit das kindische Schubsen? Tut mir leid, aber ich bin allergisch auf billige Einschüchterungsversuche und reagiere da aus Prinzip nicht drauf. Dafür, dass du eigentlich älter sein sollst als ich, finde ich dein Verhalten doch ziemlich fragwürdig. Komm erst mal aus der Trotzphase heraus, vielleicht ist es ja dann möglich ein simples Referat mit dir auf die Beine zu stellen. Für dieses Mal kannst du mich aber raus zählen. Ich gehe jetzt nämlich zu unserem Geschichtslehrer und bitte ihn, mir entweder jemand anderes als Partner zu geben oder, dass ich das Referat alleine machen darf. Soll mir beides Recht sein, Hauptsache ich habe dich Clown von der Backe.“, murrte Toru langsam wirklich genervt und schulterte seine Tasche – die würde er garantiert nicht unbeaufsichtigt hier im Raum lassen, dann würde sich dieser Idiot nämlich sicherlich daran vergreifen – und ließ Sawada somit einfach stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Zwar hörte er den Älteren noch fluchen und ihm irgendwelche Beleidigungen hinterher rufen, aber der Blonde schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf, als er den Gang entlang schlurfte. Stellte sich jetzt nur die Frage, wo er den Geschichtslehrer auftreiben konnte…Bevor der 16-jährige nach dem Gebäudeplan suchen konnte, den er sich nur zur Sicherheit am vergangenen Abend noch ausgedruckt hatte, hörte er auf einmal schnelle Schritte hinter sich. Er rechnete schon fast mit Sawada, der ihm doch noch hinterher kam und ihm für die Bloßstellung vor ihren Mitschülern eine verpassen wollte, aber als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er zu seiner Überraschung Takahiro. Der Kleinere schien es aber nicht einfach nur so eilig zu haben, sondern war ihm offenbar nachgelaufen und blieb nun vor dem Blonden stehen, holte nach seinem kleinen Sprint erst mal Luft.

„Das Lehrerzimmer ist im anderen Gebäudeteil.“, informierte der Lockenkopf ihn, während er sich kurz mit den Fingerspitzen die Seite des Kopfes etwas massierte – offenbar tat dieser immer noch weh, durch den Vorfall beim Sportunterricht – und sah mit seinen unergründlichen, dunklen Augen zu Toru hoch. Irgendwie musste er unweigerlich ein wenig darüber lächeln, dass der andere ihm extra nachgelaufen war und ihm nun bedeutet mitzukommen.

„Übrigens war das eben nicht gerade eine schlaue Aktion.“, merkte der Dunkelhaarige an, als sie die Treppen nach unten gingen und schon den Riemen von seinem Rucksack wieder etwas mehr auf seine Schulter. Der 16-jährige ließ ein leises Brummen hören und vergrub die Hände nun in den Hosentaschen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich sehe es nicht ein, mich von so einem Idioten herum schubsen zu lassen. Der soll ruhig merken, dass er mit seinen lächerlichen Drohungen bei mir nicht weit kommt.“, gab Toru zurück und ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, das jedoch ziemlich schnell wieder schwand, als er Takahiros missmutiges Profil ansah.

„Und du meinst, dass das glimpflich ausgehen wird? Sawada hat seinen Ruf an der Schule nicht umsonst…“, gab der Ältere leise seufzend zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die chaotischen Locken, bevor er Toru einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf. Der Ausdruck in den fast schwarzen Augen des Kleineren sagte ihm, dass dieser mehr wusste, als er preisgab. Bedeutend mehr. Das wirkte nicht wie die, auf Gerüchten basierenden, Aussagen seiner anderen Mitschüler und irgendwie ließ das aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein leicht flaues Gefühl in Torus Magen entstehen. Was hatte es nur mit alldem auf sich?

„Klingt, als würdest du aus Erfahrung sprechen?“, fragte der 16-jährige und er hoffte, dass Takahiro endlich mal ein bisschen reden würde. Natürlich hatten sie sich gerade erst kennen gelernt und er erwartete nicht, dass der andere ihm direkt sein Herz ausschüttete, aber ihn beschlich mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass der Dunkelhaarige irgendwas mit sich herumschleppte, das er nicht alleine bewältigen konnte. Woher sonst dieser ständig niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck? Oder das Zusammenzucken, wenn sein Name genannt oder er unerwartet berührt wurde? Auch die Zurückhaltung beim Reden und die meistens leise Stimmlage wirkten nicht unbedingt, als wären sie Takahiros normale Art sich auszudrücken. Irgendwas war da in der Tiefe dieser dunklen Augen, in der Stimme des Kleineren und in jeder seiner Worte und Bewegungen, das irgendetwas mitteilen wollte, was Toru aber bisher nicht im Mindesten greifen konnte. Vielleicht war er auch dabei alles zu überdramatisieren oder hatte durch die andere Luft in Tokyo einen leichten Realitätsverlust, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm einfach, dass er noch einiges zu lernen hatte, was seinen zurückhaltenden Mitschüler anbelangte.

„Könnte man so sagen, aber das ist nicht deine Sache und ich werde mich auch nicht weiter dazu äußern. Glaub mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass du Sawada besser nicht quer kommen solltest.“, meinte der Lockenkopf nach einem Moment des Schweigens und seine Tonlage machte unmissverständlich klar, dass Toru gar keine weiteren Fragen diesbezüglich stellen brauchte. Das war dann wohl eine ziemlich klare Abfuhr gewesen. Aber der Blonde hatte keine andere Wahl als das hinzunehmen, da sie schließlich nicht mal Freunde waren und er somit keinerlei Recht hatte, sich in irgendwas einzumischen, wenn es nicht erwünscht war. Er wollte es sich schließlich auch nicht mit dem kleinen Lockenkopf verscherzen. Also nickte der 16-jährige nur verstehend und folgte dem anderen schweigend in den anderen Teil des Gebäudes, wo sich im Erdgeschoss das Lehrerzimmer befand. Bevor der Blonde aber anklopfte, wandte er sich zu dem Älteren um und lächelte nun wieder milde.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, inwiefern sich da nun etwas regeln lässt, aber…falls ein Partnerwechsel für das Referat möglich ist, würdest du das vielleicht mit mir zusammen machen? Akamatsu und Sawada sind doch eh Freunde, dann sollen sie das auch zusammen machen und wir müssen uns wenigstens da nicht mit den Typen herumschlagen. Wie wär’s?“, schlug Toru dem Kleineren mit einem Lächeln vor und hoffte sehr, dass der andere zustimmen würde. Einerseits, weil es sicherlich nicht gut war, wenn dieser ausgerechnet mit Akamatsu zusammenarbeiten musste und andererseits natürlich, damit er auch mal einen gescheiten Grund hatte Zeit mit dem Lockenkopf zu verbringen. Er kam sich nämlich schon ein wenig aufdringlich vor, nachdem er am Vortag ständig regelrecht an seinem Mitschüler geklebt hatte. Takahiro ließ sich die Idee einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen und schien wohl der Meinung zu sein, dass der Blonde wahrscheinlich das geringere Übel war und nickte somit zustimmend. Blieb jetzt nur noch zu hoffen, dass ihr Geschichtslehrer da auch mitspielen würde. Das ließ sich aber nur herausfinden, indem Toru diesen fragte und somit klopfte er nun auch endlich an die Tür vom Lehrerzimmer, die kurz darauf auch schon geöffnet wurde. Er verbeugte sich höflich und fragte dann ganz freundlich, ob ihr Geschichtslehrer da sei und kurz herkommen könnte, weil er etwas Wichtiges fragen wollte. Die Frau, die geöffnet hatte, nickte nur knapp und verschwand wieder drinnen. Wenig später erschien dann auch der gesuchte Lehrer in der Tür und blickte fragend zwischen den beiden Jugendlichen hin und her.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung. Ich möchte wirklich keine Umstände bereiten, aber wäre es eventuell möglich noch den Partner zu tauschen, was das Referat angeht? Moriuchi-kun wäre damit einverstanden das Referat mit mir zu machen und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich mit ihm deutlich besser arbeiten kann als mit Sawada-kun. Gerade wo ich neu in der Klasse bin, möchte ich mir Mühe geben ein gutes Ergebnis abzuliefern und ganz ehrlich zweifle ich daran, dass das in der jetzigen Konstellation möglich ist, nachdem ich Sawada-kun gestern ein wenig kennen lernen durfte.“, redete der Blonde direkt mal auf den perplexen Lehrkörper ein und versuchte dabei so höflich zu sein, wie ihm möglich war. Spätestens die Begründung, dass er ja ein gutes Ergebnis erzielen wollte, schien den Ohren des Lehrers sehr zuzusagen und viel mehr war offenbar auch nicht nötig, um diesen zu überzeugen.

„Hm, die Aufteilung wurde ja gestern erst gemacht, also sollte das kein Problem sein. Normalerweise mache ich sowas zwar nicht, aber da du ja gerade erst in die Klasse gekommen bist und ja noch niemanden kanntest, drücke ich mal ein Auge zu. Ein erneuter Wechsel ist dann aber nicht möglich!“, stellte der Geschichtslehrer nachdrücklich klar und als die beiden Jungs fast synchron verstehend nickten, holte er gerade seine Notizen und korrigierte diese, bevor er seine Schüler wieder in die Pause scheuchte und im Lehrerzimmer verschwand.

„Was war das denn für einen total übertrieben Ansprache?“, wollte Takahiro aus heiterem Himmel wissen und ausnahmsweise war es mal der Jüngere, der perplex aus der Wäsche schaute und dann aber lachen musste.

„Hauptsache es hat funktioniert oder nicht?“, gab der Blonde grinsend zurück und sein Mitschüler schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf darüber. Irgendwie hatte der 16-jährige ja gehofft, dass er wenigstens mal ein kleines Schmunzeln von dem Lockenkopf zu sehen bekommen würde, aber dieser Wunsch wurde ihm offenbar noch immer verwehrt. Dabei würde ein Lächeln sich bestimmt sehr gut in dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen machen, da war er sich verdammt sicher. Nun wieder schweigend gingen sie wieder zurück in den anderen Gebäudeteil und während Toru sich etwas zum Frühstück aus der Kantine holen wollte, hatte der Kleinere wohl noch etwas anderes vor und verkrümelte sich mit einer kurzen Verabschiedung in Richtung Schulhof. Der Blonde sah seinem Klassenkameraden nach, bis dieser zwischen den anderen Schülern verschwunden war und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Kantine. Allzu viel war zwar nach dem ersten großen Andrang nicht mehr da an Essen, aber da er ohnehin nur eine Kleinigkeit haben wollte, fand sich doch noch etwas und schlussendlich gesellte der 16-jährige sich doch mal wieder zu ein paar anderen Klassenkameraden, die ihn zu sich herüberwinkten. Das waren ausnahmsweise auch mal deutlich sympathischere Leute und irgendwann kam auch noch Kanako hinzu, die doch sehr auffällig ihre meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf Toru richtete.

Recht bald war die Pause dann bereit wieder rum und sie gingen alle zusammen zurück in ihren Klassenraum für ihre dritte Stunde Englisch an diesem Tag. Vielmehr grauste es Toru allerdings vor der anschließenden Stunde Kalligrafie. Für sowas hatte er nun wahrlich keine künstlerische Begabung, ebenso wir fürs Zeichnen. Das einzig künstlerische, das er auf die Reihe bekam, war Gitarre spielen und Melodien, sowie Liedtexte schreiben. Alles andere lag außerhalb seiner Talente. Takahiro kam erst kurz vor der Lehrerin wieder in den Klassenraum und die üblichen zu-spät-kommenden waren dann mal wieder Sawada und sein Anhang, alias Akamatsu. Der weitere Unterricht lief dann recht ereignislos ab und auch in Kalligrafie passierte nichts weiter Erwähnenswertes. Außer vielleicht, dass der Blonde natürlich wie erwartet nichts Ansehnliches zustande brachte und, dass er doch erschreckend oft abgelenkt war, da er nicht verhindern konnte immer mal wieder einen gewissen Lockenkopf zu beobachten. So langsam fiel es ihm schon selbst auf, dass das ziemlich oft vorkam und auch wenn ein Teil von ihm sich ziemlich darüber wunderte, war das trotzdem nicht ausreichend, um sich davon abzuhalten.

Im Anschluss nach der zweiten Pause galt es zwei langweilige Geografie-Stunden hinter sich zu bringen, in der nun wirklich rein gar nichts spannendes passierte, dem monotonen Gelaber des Lehrers sei Dank. In der langen Mittagspause verzog Takahiro sich dann leider wie am Vortag auch wieder woanders hin und da der Blonde keine Lust auf Kanako hatte, verzog er sich lieber alleine in eine ruhige Ecke der Kantine und schrieb SMS mit Alex, der wohl auch gerade nichts weiter zu tun hatte und offenbar zu viel Geld hatte, da er ihm in gefühlten tausend Nachrichten von dem Wettbewerb berichtete, anstatt noch die paar Tage abzuwarten, bis sie sich persönlich sehen konnten. Das hob die Laune des 16-jährigen jedoch wieder deutlich nach den eher unschönen Unterrichtsstunden bisher und als es zum Ende der Pause klingelte, hatte er sogar das Gefühl die vier weiteren Stunden auch noch überstehen zu können. Im Endeffekt passte er jedoch zumindest in den letzten zwei Stunden Physik fast überhaupt nicht auf, da der kleine Lockenkopf aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht auftauchte. In der zehnminütigen Pause hatten sie lediglich einen Raum weiter gemusst und die Hälfte der Klasse hatte die paar Minuten genutzt, um sich kurz etwas zu Trinken bei den nahegelegenen Automaten zu holen. Als es dann weiterging, waren zwar die üblichen beiden Verdächtigen mal wieder ordentlich zu spät, aber von dem Dunkelhaarigen war nichts zu sehen. Kanako hatte ihm ja gesagt gehabt, dass Takahiro angeblich öfter mal fehlte und zumindest das hatte sich somit bewahrheitet. Toru konnte nicht umhin das als schade zu empfinden und er fragte sich, was der andere nun wohl in der Zeit machte. Ob er das Fach nur nicht ausstehen konnte? Oder hatte er etwas anderes vor, dass er diese deswegen sausen ließ? Der Blonde war ernsthaft verwirrt über sich selbst, dass er sich seit dem ersten Schultag fast andauernd Gedanken um den anderen Jungen machte und darüber grübelte, was dieser wohl so machte und was in ihm vorgehen mochte. Er konnte sich nicht ganz erklären, wieso das der Fall war, aber der Kleine zog ihn auf gewisse Weise in seinen Bann. Diese verschlossene Art machte ihn neugierig auf das, was sich dahinter verbergen mochte und nur zu gerne würde er die Geschichte hinter dieser Mauer erfahren, die der Ältere um sich gezogen hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Als gegen zwanzig nach fünf dann endlich Schulschluss war, blieb Toru noch ein paar Minuten länger, weil der Lehrer ihn noch etwas hatte fragen wollen. Um halb war er dann aber auch aus dem Raum raus, während seine Klassenkameraden längst über alle Berge waren und schlurfte gemütlich über den Schulhof, steckte sich dabei in Ruhe eine Zigarette an. Eigentlich war es ihm in seinem Alter zwar noch nicht erlaubt zu rauchen, aber gerade nach Schulschluss würde einer der Lehrkörper da sowieso nichts mehr gegen sagen – nur in den Pausen wäre es kritisch dabei erwischt zu werden – und auch ansonsten in der Öffentlichkeit war es eher nicht so ratsam. Auch wenn der Blonde nicht unbedingt aussah wie 16, das Risiko ging er normalerweise eher nicht ein. Während er über den Schulhof schlenderte, fiel ihm eher am Rande etwas aus dem Augenwinkel auf und schaute stirnrunzelnd in diese Richtung. Zwischen dem Gebäude mit den normalen Klassenräumen und dem der Naturwissenschaften befand sich ein eher schmaler, begrünter Durchgang, der durch einen recht großen Busch nach ein paar Metern nicht weiter passierbar war. In besagtem Busch hing irgendein Gegenstand und auch wenn Toru so etwas normalerweise wirklich gleichgültig war, irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als hätte er dieses Objekt schon mal gesehen. Einem Bauchgefühlt folgen ging er etwas in die Richtung und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich immer mehr zusammen, als ihm allmählich bewusst wurde, dass es sich um einen ziemlich ramponierten Rucksack handelte. Als er diesen Rucksack das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war dieser noch in etwas besserem Zustand gewesen und vor allem hatte er sich da an der Schulter eines gewissen Lockenkopfes befunden. Auf einmal breitete sich ein ganz ungutes Gefühl in dem 16-jährigen aus und er warf seine Zigarette auf den Boden, trat diese rasch aus und ging nun etwas zügiger in Richtung des Durchganges. Zuvor war ein Großteil noch von der Hausecke verdeckt gewesen, aber nach und nach konnte der Blondschopf mehr der kleinen Rasenfläche einsehen. Dabei entdeckte er auch, dass der Inhalt der Tasche offenbar überall vor dem Gebüsch verteilt worden war und das konnte nicht gerade ein gutes Zeichen sein. Spätestens, als Toru die gesamte Fläche einsehen konnte, befand sich sein Herz sicherlich eine ganze Etage tiefer, da sich nicht nur der Rucksack dort befand, sondern auch der Besitzer. Takahiro saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, Beine angewinkelt und hatte sich allgemein ziemlich zusammengekauert. Einen Arm hatte er um seinen Bauch geschlungen, während die Finger der anderen Hand sich in den Blazer am Oberarm vergraben hatten und sein Kopf war so gesenkt, dass die wilden Locken so ziemlich den gesamten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht versteckten. Der Jüngere rannte die letzten paar Meter fast schon und ließ seinen Rucksack dann einfach auf den Boden fallen, während er sich ungeachtet der Schuluniform neben dem anderen Jungen auf die Knie sinken ließ.

„Takahiro? Was ist passiert??“, fragte er vorsichtig und versuchte einen Blick auf das Gesicht des anderen zu erhaschen, aber so wirklich wollte das nicht gelingen. Was er aber erkannte war, dass der Ältere sich etwas auf die Unterlippe biss und die ziemlich blassen Wangen glänzten verräterisch nass. Einen kleinen Moment musterte Toru den Dunkelhaarigen weiter, dessen Schuluniform teils dreckig war, ein paar Risse hatte und auch ansonsten ziemlich zerknautscht aussah. Am schlanken Hals befanden sich ein paar Kratzer und der linke Wangenknochen schien unnatürlich gerötet zu sein, als würde sich dort bald ein blauer Fleck anbahnen. Natürlich brauchte der 16-jährige kein Genie sein, um zu begreifen, dass jemand anderes an diesem Zustand des Kleinen schuld war und unweigerlich verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht da gewesen war, um das zu verhindern. Irgendein Arschloch hatte den armen Kerl so zugerichtet und ihm fiel natürlich direkt jemand ein, der als Verdächtiger mehr als in Frage kam.

„Hey, Kleiner~“, versuchte Toru erneut den Älteren anzusprechen, achtete gar nicht weiter auf das gewählte Kosewort und berührte ganz vorsichtig Takahiros Hand, welche sich an seinem Oberarm befand. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten zuckte der Dunkelhaarige daraufhin direkt mal wieder zusammen, diesmal aber deutlich heftiger als sonst und sein gesamter Körper spannte sich augenblicklich sichtlich an.

„Keine Angst, ich bin’s doch nur, Toru.“ Er neigte den Kopf noch etwas, konnte aber trotzdem das Gesicht des Lockenkopfes nicht richtig erkennen und zweifelte schon daran, dass dieser überhaupt eine richtige Reaktion zeigen würde. Allerdings hob Takahiro zu seiner Überraschung dann doch den Kopf und das sorgte nun wirklich dafür, dass ich in dem Blonden alles zusammenzog. Als ob der Zustand und die gesamte Haltung des Kleineren ihm nicht schon genug Schrecken eingejagt hatten, setzte der Ausdruck in dem blassen Gesicht da sogar noch einen obendrauf. Die sonst undurchdringlich wirkenden dunklen Augen strahlten in diesem Moment so viele Emotionen aus, dass er sich mit einem Mal hoffnungslos überfordert mit der Situation fühlte. Nun sah er sich konfrontiert mit deutlicher Unsicherheit, Angst, Traurigkeit, Schmerz und das alles gemischt mit einer hilfesuchenden Verzweiflung. Toru hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass man all das überhaupt nur in einem Blick erkennen konnte, aber er wurde gerade deutlich eines besseren belehrt. Zudem waren die fast schwarzen Augen auch sichtbar mit unvergossenen Tränen gefüllt und der 16-jährige hatte wohl noch nie so sehr den Drang gehabt eine andere Person in den Arm nehmen zu wollen wie jetzt. Allerdings unterdrückte er diesen Impuls, da er wusste, dass der Kleine eher empfindlich auf Körperkontakt reagierte und wahrscheinlich tat ihm ohnehin gerade so ziemlich alles weh, das wollte Toru definitiv nicht verschlimmern.

„Das waren Sawada und Akamatsu, richtig? Diese Arschlöcher…“, knurrte der Blonde und auch ohne eine direkte Antwort zu erhalten, reichte ihm das erneute Zusammenzucken des anderen auch schon als Bestätigung aus. Er hatte ja geahnt und gemerkt, dass die beiden ziemlich daneben waren, aber dass sie wirklich so mies waren, hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht. Dabei hätte er doch wirklich darauf kommen müssen, wo eigentlich schon einiges darauf hingedeutet hatte, dass Papierkügelchenwerfen alleine wohl kaum alles sein konnte. Allerdings hatte er wohl auch nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass es tatsächlich so übel war… Auch wenn Toru dem Kleineren nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle rücken wollte konnte er nun aber nicht verhindern eine Träne, die sich aus den dunklen Augen löste und über die blasse Wange des Dunkelhaarigen kullerte, sanft mit den Fingerspitzen aufzuhalten und von der leicht kühlen Haut zu streichen.

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum du in den letzten beiden Stunden nicht da warst. Hätte ich das geahnt, wäre ich dich suchen gegangen…“, murmelte der 16-jährige und auch wenn er das nicht hätte wissen können und er auch keine Schuld daran hatte, machte sich dennoch ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm breit. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Lockenkopf nun die ganze Zeit alleine hier gesessen und niemand hatte ihn gesehen oder sich die Mühe gemacht ihm zu helfen. Toru seufzte leise und der andere hatte den Kopf nun wieder gesenkt, sodass seine Augen erneut verdeckt waren. Kein Ton verließ Takahiros volle Lippen und auch wenn noch ein paar weitere Tränen über seine Wangen rollten, gab er sonst ebenfalls keinen Laut von sich. Er saß einfach nur zusammengekauert da, weinte stumm vor sich hin und zitterte nun sogar leicht. Der Blonde zog sich nun seinen Blazer aus und versuchte den anderen mehr schlecht als recht damit zuzudecken, damit er es etwas wärmer hatte und musterte die zierliche Gestalt mit traurigem Blick.

„Wie schlimm ist es? Brauchst du einen Arzt?“, fragte er schließlich leise, da er natürlich keine Ahnung hatte inwiefern der Ältere verletzt war und sich dementsprechend Sorgen machte. Es erfolgte jedoch nur ein zaghaftes Kopfschütteln auf die Frage wegen einem Arzt und Toru seufzte kurz. Selbst wenn er weiter nachfragen würde, wahrscheinlich bekäme er ohnehin keine Antworten und da der Kleine keine Anstalten machte sich allzu bald zu bewegen, erhob der Blonde sich nun wieder. Natürlich ging er aber nicht weg, sondern machte sich stattdessen daran, den Rucksack seines Mitschülers oben aus dem Gebüsch zu fischen und anschließend dessen Schulsachen wieder einzusammeln, um diese in der Tasche zu verstauen. Dass die dunklen Augen ihn dabei die ganze Zeit unauffällig durch die wirren Locken hindurch beobachteten, bemerkte der 16-jährige gar nicht. Nachdem er scheinbar alle Sachen zusammen hatte, ging er zurück zu Takahiro und ließ den Rucksack neben seinen eigenen sinken, bevor er dem anderen nun eine Hand hinstreckte.

„Na kommt, du solltest besser aufstehen. Es ist zwar schon recht warm, aber erkälten könntest du dich trotzdem.“, forderte Toru den Lockenkopf sachte auf und lächelte dann, als der andere vorsichtig zu ihm hochschaute. Zu seiner Überraschung blockte der Ältere auch nicht ab und griff sogar zögerlich nach seiner Hand. Die schlanken Finger des Dunkelhaarigen waren zwar ein wenig kühl, aber irgendwie fühlten sie sich dennoch unerwartet angenehm an und sanft griff er die Hand seines Klassenkameraden, um ihn mit spielender Leichtigkeit auf die Beine zu ziehen. Zwar gab der Kleinere dabei keinen Laut von sich, aber da er etwas das Gesicht verzog und sich mit dem freien Arm den Bauch hielt, musste er wohl doch mehr Schmerzen haben, als er preisgeben wollte und der Blonde würde Sawada und Akamatsu gerade liebend gerne den Hals umdrehen.

„Geht’s? Willst du nicht doch lieber zu einem Arzt?“, fragte der Blonde besorgt nach und hielt noch immer sachte die Hand des anderen fest, der sich nun aber seinem Griff entzog und wieder nur abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte. Takahiro wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Blazers über die noch feuchten Wangen und Augen, während er mit der anderen die Uniformjacke des Jüngeren festhielt und sie diesem nun wieder hinhielt.

„Ist nicht so schlimm…“, murmelte der Lockenkopf mit leicht zittriger Stimme und das Herz des 16-jährigen zog sich bei diesem Klang ein wenig zusammen. Der andere spielte das ganz eindeutig herunter und er fragte sich, ob das einfach die Art des Kleinen war oder ob dieser nur ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Vielleicht aber auch beides.

„Klar, du hast ja auch keine offensichtlichen Schmerzen oder hast bist eben deswegen sogar noch geweint. Nicht so schlimm? Wenn du nicht vorhast die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann lass es doch einfach ganz.“, erwiderte Toru fast ein wenig harsch und brachte seinen Gegenüber damit zum Zusammenzucken. Auch wenn dem Lockenkopf sichtlich der Magen wehtat – wahrscheinlich war er von den beiden Arschlöchern in diesen geschlagen worden -, beugte dieser sich zu seinem Rucksack. Die Tasche schulternd biss Takahiro sich wieder kurz auf die Unterlippe und vermied nun merklich jeglichen Blickkontakt.

„Du kannst es genauso gut lassen dich einzumischen. Das geht dich nichts an.“, gab der Dunkelhaarige nun leise, aber deutlich abweisend von sich und ging tatsächlich einfach an Toru vorbei, der vollkommen ungläubig aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?! Ich mische mich nicht ein, ich versuche nur zu helfen und es ist mir egal, ob mich das deiner Meinung nach etwas angeht oder nicht. Ich werde garantiert nicht tatenlos herumstehen, wenn diese Drecksäcke dir sowas antun!“ Langsam stieg doch ein wenig Wut in dem Blonden auf, auch wenn er versuchte, seine Stimme noch ruhig zu halten. Er war wütend darüber, dass der Kleine sich komplett abschottete und das Geschehene von sich wies, keine Hilfe zuließ. Er war wütend auf ihre beiden Klassenkameraden, die offenbar nichts Besseres zu tun hatten als den kleinen Lockenkopf nicht nur zu ärgern, sondern auch zu verprügeln. Und er war wütend über sich selbst, dass er schon zum zweiten Mal nicht hatte verhindern können, dass der andere verletzt worden war. Auch wenn sie sich noch so gut wie fremd waren, aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte der 16-jährige sich verantwortlich. Weil Takahiro sich selbst nicht zu Wehr setzte, weil dieser den beiden aber sicherlich auch nichts entgegensetzen konnte. Weil er diesen zurückgezogenen Jungen trotz seiner Art sympathisch fand und es ihm selbst wehtat diesen so leiden zu sehen. Der tränenverschleierte Blick des Dunkelhaarigen vor wenigen Minuten hatte auch stumm um Hilfe geben, das hatte Toru sich nicht nur eingebildet, aber trotzdem wurde er nun wieder so abgewiesen.

„Dann hilf, indem du dich aus der Sache raushältst und das alles für dich behältst. Wag es bloß nicht die beiden zur Rede zu stellen oder ihnen quer zu kommen, das würde nur alles noch viel schlimmer machen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!“, gab Takahiro nochmals deutlich zu verstehen, dass der Blonde sich einfach raushalten sollte und somit ließ er diesen dann auch stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Der 16-jährige biss sich mit einem frustrierten Lauf auf die Unterlippe und ballte kurz die Hände zu Fäusten, während er der zierlichen Gestalt nachblickte, die über den Schulhof schlich und dabei einfach nur schrecklich verloren und verletzlich aussah. Die ganze Körperhaltung des Lockenkopfes zeigte deutlich, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und dass er sehr wohl Hilfe brauchte, aber offenbar konnte dieser kleine Kerl eine überraschende Sturheit an den Tag legen.

„Idiot!“, murmelte Toru und wusste nicht mal, ob er damit nun den Älteren meinte oder eher sich selbst. Genervt aufseufzend schnappte er sich nun seinen Rucksack vom Boden und warf sich den Blazer über die Schulter. Kurz sah er noch mal auf die Stelle, an der sein Mitschüler bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gekauert hatte und ihm war klar, dass er sich da nicht so leicht würde raushalten können. Er war nicht dumm und wusste nun, dass er besonders Sawada besser nicht provozieren sollte, aber beiseitetreten und diesen ungehindert machen lassen kam dennoch nicht in Frage. Irgendwas musste er doch machen können, um Takahiro zu helfen und Sawada in seine Schranken zu weisen. Während Toru sich auch langsam auf den Heimweg machte, fischte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer aus der Kontaktliste heraus, die er direkt mal anrief. Bevor er sich selbst den Kopf darüber zerbrach, musste er wohl oder übel jemanden fragen, der sich ein bisschen mehr mit solchen Dingen auskannte. Auch wenn ihn dieses Gespräch garantiert noch ein paar weitere Nerven kosten würde.


	10. Chapter 10

Takahiro blockte nach diesem Tag noch mehr ab als zuvor. Wenn der Blonde versuchte mit dem Kleinen zu reden, wurde er beinahe komplett ignoriert und er bekam nicht mal mehr ein einziges Wort aus dem Dunkelhaarigen heraus. So gingen die letzten beiden Tage seiner ersten Schulwoche herum und Toru fühlte sich reichlich beschissen mit der gesamten Situation. Er hatte sich, auch wenn es verdammt schwer war, zurückgehalten und keinen Ton zu Sawada oder Akamatsu gesagt. Allerdings behielt er diese nun nach Möglichkeit im Auge, auch wenn das spätestens in den Pausen nicht mehr möglich war. Dann verschwanden sowohl die beiden, als auch der kleine Lockenkopf immer früher oder später und er war sicher, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen Zufall handelte. Er hatte aber noch nicht herausfinden können, was es damit auf sich hatte oder wohin die anderen verschwanden. Es waren einfach viel zu viele Schüler auf dem Pausenhof unterwegs, dass er sie immer ziemlich rasch aus den Augen verlor und er musste schließlich einen gewissen Abstand wahren, wenn er unauffällig bleiben wollte. Schon jetzt kam der 16-jährig sich vor wie irgendein verkappter Privatdetektiv, der Undercover irgendein krummes Ding aufdecken sollte und unter anderen Umständen hätte er über diesen Vergleich auch sicherlich lachen müssen. Allerdings war ihm ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute.

Am Freitag hatte alle ihre AG für dieses Schuljahr auswählen müssen. Eigentlich war nur eine AG Pflicht, aber trotzdem wurde von jedem ‚ordentlichen‘ Schüler erwartet zwei zu belegen. Somit würde Toru freitags in der 9. und 10. Stunde ab sofort ganz klischeehaft dem Fußballverein der Schule beitreten und montags in der 7. und 8. Musik haben. Er wollte wenigstens eine Sport-AG haben, aber da ihm die ganzen anderen Sachen nun gar nicht lagen, war nur Fußball übrig geblieben. Handball war noch nie sein Fall gewesen, Volleyball und Basketball auch nicht so ganz wirklich. Vor allem schmeckten ihm solche Ballsportarten eh nicht, da er in seiner Freizeit viel Gitarre spielte und da konnte er es nicht gebrauchen sich bei einem dieser Sachen wohlmöglich an den Händen zu verletzen. Also kam alles, was vorrangig mit den Händen gemacht wurde, gar nicht erst in die engere Auswahl. Dann noch die Kampfsportarten ausgenommen, blieb einfach nichts anderes übrig als Fußball. Und Musik war als zweites Fach für ihn gar nicht erst in Frage zu stellen. Das war ein Muss gewesen, ohne wenn und aber, da hatte er nicht überlegen brauchen. Wenigstens das war also reibungslos über die Bühne gegangen und er hatte den Zettel mit seinen gewählten AGs mit als erster abgegeben. So wie der Blonde es mitbekommen hatte, übernahmen die meisten seiner Mitschüler auch einfach nur die Kurse, die sie im Vorjahr bereits belegt hatten, was sicherlich bequemer war, als ständig zu wechseln. Da die AGs dann erst die nächste Woche losgehen würden, hatten sie nach der achten Stunde Schluss und Toru unternahm zwar noch einen Versuch mit Takahiro reden zu wollen, aber der andere beachtete ihn noch immer überhaupt nicht und in der Nähe vom Haupteingang wartete dann schon Ryota auf den Blonden, der etwas eher Schluss gehabt hatte und von seiner Schule dann direkt herübergekommen war.

„Da stehen wir uns endlich wieder gegenüber und dann ziehst du so ein langes Gesicht.“, meinte der etwas Kleinere und zog seinen Kumpel dann aber erst mal in eine begrüßende Umarmung. Das sorgte dafür, dass sich auf Torus Lippen zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag ein Lächeln schlich und er wuschelte dem Brünetten kurz freundschaftlich durch die Haare.

„Tut mir leid. Ich freue mich wirklich riesig dich zu sehen, es geht nur alles etwas drunter und drüber hier…“, erwiderte der 16-jährige und seufzte dann doch leise, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Der Jüngere neigte fragend den Kopf zur Seite und blickte nun fast ein wenig besorgt drein.

„Du bist doch erst eine Woche hier und dann schon irgendwelche Probleme? Was ist denn los?“, wollte Ryota direkt wissen und es war für den Blonden irgendwie sehr beruhigend zu wissen, dass er nun jemanden hatte, mit dem er auch richtig über alles reden konnte. Er verstand sich zwar mit einigen seiner Klassenkameraden ganz gut, aber so ganz waren sie auch nicht auf einer Wellenlänge und ausgerechnet die Person, mit der er wirklich mehr Kontakt haben wollte, zeigte ihm nun seit zwei Tagen die kalte Schulter. Das war alles viel zu verkorkst für seinen Geschmack und dabei war es noch nicht mal richtig bei ihm angekommen, dass er nun tatsächlich in Tokyo wohnte. Toru schob seinen Freund mit einer Hand auf der Schulter sachte Richtung Schultor, da er das garantiert nicht ausgerechnet hier besprechen wollte und nachdem sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, in der Stadt in einem Imbiss etwas zu Essen und dort zu reden, schlugen sie auch direkt diesen Weg ein. Dabei zeigte der Kleinere ihm auch erst mal, wie man von der Schule aus recht schnell in die Innenstadt kam und was es dort so für Läden gab. Bisher hatte der Blonde ja von seiner neuen Heimat noch nicht mehr gesehen, als die Wohnung, die Schule und den Weg vom einen zum anderen. Ach ja, und den kleinen Convini um die Ecke natürlich, zu dem seine Mutter ihn vorgestern geschickt hatte, weil sie noch etwas für das Abendessen vergessen hatte.  
 

Da sie nach dem Essengehen und ausführlichem Reden spontan beschlossen hatten noch ins Kino zu gehen, wurde es ziemlich spät und als Toru sich von dem Jüngeren verabschiedete, war es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht. Ryota wohnte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und deswegen trennten ihre Wege sich bereits in der Stadt. Die Läden hatten natürlich alle längst zu und der Blonde schlurfte eher gemächlich durch die ziemlich einsamen, dunklen Straßen. Die Krawatte seiner Schuluniform hatte er längst nicht mehr um und diese in seinen Rucksack gestopft, den er locker über einer Schulter hängen hatte. Als der 16-jährige an einer Straßenecker abbog, hörte er nicht allzu weit weg die Stimmen von irgendwelchen Jugendlichen und scheinbar hatte sich da irgendwo eine etwas größere Gruppe versammelt. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das vielleicht irgendwelche Unruhestifter sein könnten, aber trotzdem ging er die Straße weiter entlang, da er sich ja nicht genug auskannte, um andere Wege nach Hause zu kennen und auf einen ewigen Umweg hatte der Blonde nun auch keinen Bock. Vor dem kleinen 24-Stunden Convini, der sich fünf Gehminuten von seinem Zuhause entfernt befand, stand dann die Gruppe Jugendlicher, die vielleicht aus 6 oder 7 Leuten bestand und hatten sich offenbar etwas zu Trinken geholt, mit dem sie sich dort auf eine kleine Mauer gesetzt hatten. Da Toru auf der anderen Straßenseite war, schenkte ihm keiner aus der Gruppe Beachtung und eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt es ihnen gleich zu tun, allerdings kam er nicht umhin zumindest dem recht gut hörbaren Gespräch zwischen den anderen zu lauschen.

„Mal ehrlich, ich werde nie begreifen, wieso du nicht schon als das angefangen hat in irgendeine AG gegangen bist, wo man etwas mit Selbstverteidigung lernt. Da bist du schon an einer Schule, die in der Hinsicht zig Sachen anbietet und nutzt es dann nicht.“, meinte einer der Jungs mit einem genervt klingenden Aufseufzen und nippte an einer Dose, die wahrscheinlich Bier beinhaltete.

„Oder dein Alter könnte dich jawohl einfach auf eine andere Schule schicken. Die Kohle dafür hat er doch.“, warf ein anderer ein und an dem Punkt hatte Toru eher nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, wollte gerade um eine Hausecke biegen, da ertönte aber die Stimme der Person, mit der die anderen geredet hatten…

„Du weiß genau, dass er das niemals tun wird und ich will auch gar nicht erst wieder mit dem Thema anfangen. Das wird sich eh nie ändern. Und ich Idiot mache die ganze Scheiße offenbar nur immer noch schlimmer. Muss man auch erst mal schaffen.“, erwiderte eine Stimme, die Toru nun doch bekannt vorkam und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig ein wenig, als er eine kleinere Person auf der Mauer doch tatsächlich als Takahiro erkannte. Der Kleine hatte offenbar auch noch seine Schuluniform an und spielte mit einer Dose in seiner Hand herum. Da die anderen Jugendlich in der Gruppe fast alle wirkten, als seien sie schon ein paar Jahre älter, hatten diese wahrscheinlich das Bier organisiert, da der Dunkelhaarige ja eigentlich noch gar keines trinken durfte in dem Alter. Vielmehr machte der 16-jährige sich nun aber Gedanken darum, warum der andere mitten in der Nacht mit diesen Typen draußen herumlungerte. Die anderen schienen zwar offenbar nicht vom selben Kaliber zu sein wie Sawada, aber dennoch wirkten sie auch nicht wie die braven Jungs von nebenan und ein wenig erstaunte es Toru schon, Takahiro mit solchen Leuten zusammen zu sehen.

„Du meinst wegen diesem Typen? Das verstehe ich aber auch nicht. Kann dir doch wirklich egal sein was mit dem ist.“, meinte der Junge von zuvor wieder und steckte sich nun eine Zigarette an, bevor er sich neben den Lockenkopf auf die niedrige Mauer sinken ließ. Zu gerne würde Toru wissen, worum genau es bei dem Gespräch ging. Auch wenn er sich auf gewisse Art wohl darüber hätte freuen sollten, dass der Ältere scheinbar Freunde hatte, mit denen er über seine Probleme sprechen konnte, irgendwie war er auch enttäuscht darüber, dass es ihm selbst offenbar verwehrt bleiben würde dieses Vertrauen zu bekommen. Der Blonde musste sich ein Seufzen verkneifen und für einen Moment wurde ihm regelrecht schwer ums Herz, als er sah, wie einer der Gruppe wohl die Stimmung wieder auflockern wollte und anfing herum zu blöden, woraufhin sich dann tatsächlich ein kleines belustigtes Grinsen auf Takahiros vollen Lippen zeigte. Er hatte so einen Gesichtsausdruck die ganze Zeit bei dem anderen sehen wollen, aber er wäre gerne selbst der Auslöser dafür gewesen und das jetzt machte ihm unangenehm bewusst, dass das vielleicht gar nicht möglich war. Der Kleinere hatte ihn immerhin die ganze Zeit offensichtlich distanziert behandelt und nur, weil dieser nach dem Vorfall beim Sport etwas Nähe zugelassen hatte, hatte Toru wirklich gedacht, dass sie Freunde werden könnten und jetzt kam ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst der Gedanke, dass Takahiro das vielleicht gar nicht wollte. Dass dieser ihm gegenüber nicht so verschlossen war, weil er unsicher war, sondern aus dem Grund, dass er schlicht und einfach nichts mit dem Blonden zu tun haben wollte. Toru erkannte sich auf einmal selbst nicht mehr wieder, weil diese Überlegung ihn doch ziemlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte und ihm klar machte, dass er sich wohl ziemlich idiotisch verhalten hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte er sich von der kleinen Gruppe ab, die sich nun auch in Bewegung setzte, und schlurfte den restlichen Weg nach Hause. Er würde wohl lieber nicht weiter versuchen dem Dunkelhaarigen auf die Pelle zu rücken und ihn, wie gefordert, in Ruhe lassen. Die Sache mit Sawada würde er aber dennoch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, weil das definitiv eine Sache war, die er auf keinen Fall ignorieren könnte. Selbst wenn der Ältere nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, wollte er diesen nicht einfach wieder sich selbst überlassen und versuchen, irgendwie zu helfen, auch wenn er noch immer nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, wie er das anstellen sollte…  
 

~  
 

Das Wochenende verging ziemlich ereignislos. Toru räumte den letzten Karton aus und brachte sein Zimmer in einen annehmbaren Zustand, half dann auch seiner Mutter noch ein wenig im Rest der Wohnung. Abgesehen davon verbrachte er recht viel Zeit zurückgezogen in seinem Zimmer, dachte über die vergangene Woche nach und spielte ein wenig auf seiner Gitarre. Am Sonntag war er dann mittags nur ein wenig vor der Tür, um sich für ein paar Stunden mit Ryota zu treffen und sich mit ihm ein Mittagessen in einem kleinen, günstigen Restaurant zu gönnen. Auch Montag und Dienstag verliefen recht unspektakulär. Montags hatte der Blonde das erste Mal Musik-AG, wo er feststellte, dass Takahiro diese ebenfalls belegte und an diesem Tag aber fehlte, obwohl er bis zur sechsten Stunde noch im Unterricht gesessen hatte. Natürlich musste er sofort wieder an das Szenario vom letzten Mittwoch denken und besonders, als der Kleinere am Tag darauf gar nicht erst in der Schule auftauchte, machten sich ziemlich große Sorgen in ihm breit, da konnte auch Alex ihn nicht von abbringen, der seit Anfang der Woche wieder da war. Der Amerikaner hatte ihm erzählt, dass er Sawada sogar kannte und, dass dieser eine kurze Zeit auch im Kickbox-Verein bei ihm gewesen war. Allerdings war der Kerl dort rausgeflogen, weil er erwischt wurde, wie er jemanden bedroht und beinahe verprügelt hatte. Das hatte Toru nicht sonderlich überrascht, aber wirklich besser fühlte er sich nach so einer Information auch nicht gerade.

Am Mittwochmorgen schaffte er es dann direkt mal irgendwie seinen Wecker zu überhören und da seine Mutter immer schon recht früh das Haus verließ, hatte diese ihn auch nicht wecken können. Ohne gefrühstückt zu haben, mit angefressener Laune und zum Glück nur zehn Minuten zu spät traf der 16-jährige an diesem Morgen schließlich im Eiltempo bei der Schule ein und schnappte erst mal kurz nach Luft, als er die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf gesprintet war. Rasch strich er seinen zerknautschten Blazer glatt, rückte die Krawatte etwas zurecht und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten zum Klassenzimmer. Nach einem kurzen Anklopfen öffnete der Blonde die Tür und direkt hatte er natürlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich. Er entschuldigte sich mit einer Verbeugung bei ihrer Englischlehrerin für die Verspätung und dafür, dass er dadurch nun den Unterricht gestört hatte und wurde dann zum Glück mit nur recht milder Zurechtweisung auf seinen Platz geschickt. Ein wenig geschafft ließ der 16-jährige sich auf seinen Platz fallen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die kurzen Haare, bevor er zumindest Block und Federmappe auf seinen Tisch verfrachtete. Sobald sein Herzschlag sich von der frühmorgendlichen Hetze beruhigt hatte, schweifte Torus Blick zum Platz schräg links vor ihm. Heute fehlte Takahiro nicht, sondern saß an seinem Tisch und schien dem Unterricht wie üblich keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sein Blick war offenbar aus dem Fenster gerichtet und in dem Blonden kam die Frage auf, was wohl gerade im Kopf des anderen vor sich ging. Die schlanken Finger der rechten Hand tippten lautlos auf das helle, glatte Holz der Tischplatte und bei genauerem Hinsehen ließ sich am Handgelenk durch den etwas hochgerutschten Ärmel ein blauer Fleck erkennen. Noch dazu entdeckte er eine Schramme oder schon eher kleine Schürfwunde an der Seite von Takahiros Hals und Toru verzog unweigerlich die Mundwinkel bei dieser Feststellung. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie diese Verletzungen wieder zustande gekommen sein mussten. Auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte den anderen in Ruhe zu lassen, am liebsten würde er den Kleinen noch mal richtig zur Rede stellen und irgendwie versuchen ihm klar zu machen, dass er sicherlich helfen könnte, wenn der Lockenkopf es nur zulassen würde. Anstatt aber wieder über diese ziemlich aussichtslos wirkenden Gedanken frustriert zu werden, zwang Toru sich dazu, dem Unterricht zu folgen und nach einer Weile gelang es ihm zum Glück auch, seine meiste Konzentration darauf zu richten. Kurz bevor es zur Pause klingelte, fiel ihm dann in seinem Block plötzlich die kleine Randnotiz auf, die er vergangene Woche gemacht hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Er hatte doch wirklich total vergessen gehabt, dass heute der Geburtstag des kleinen Lockenkopfes war.


	11. Chapter 11

Als die Pause dann endlich anfing, hatte Toru eigentlich vorgehabt zu dem kleinen Lockenkopf zu gehen und ihm wenigstens zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren – selbst wenn dieser ihn sicherlich wieder nur ignorieren würde. Dummerweise rief die Lehrerin ihn aber noch zu sich und wies ihn nachträglich noch wegen seiner Verspätung heute zurecht. Nachdem er das über sich hatte ergehen lassen, waren längst alle anderen Schüler aus dem Klassenraum verschwunden und mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen schlurfte der Blonde den Flur entlang. Den Kleinen in dem Gewimmel aus Schülern zu finden wäre kaum möglich, also würde er diesem wohl zu Anfang der dritten Englischstunde oder zur nächsten Pause seine Glückwünsche aussprechen. Als der 16-jährige die Treppe hinunter ging, hörte er dann im ersten Stock ein paar Stimmen aus einem Seitengang und sobald er die etwas lautere als die von Sawada erkannt hatte, zog schon alleine sein Instinkt ihn in diese Richtung. Wehe, er würde nun das vorfinden, was das aufkommende flaue Gefühl im Magen ihn vermuten ließ…

„Und die Sache mit dem Referat nehme ich dir übrigens auch übel! Wäre sicherlich lustig geworden den Kerl weiter damit zu ärgern.“, meinte Sawada mit genervter Tonlage und für einen kurzen Moment hielt Toru unweigerlich inne, kurz bevor er um die Ecke bog und hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Vor allem, als er dann die nachfolgenden, leisen Worte vernahm, die eindeutig von Takahiro kamen.

„Du hast gesagt du lässt ihn in Ruhe, also tut das jawohl nichts zur Sache.“ Das sorgte schon für leichte Verwirrung bei dem Blonden, aber er wollte auch nicht länger herumstehen und zuhören, vor allem, als ein nicht ganz unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut von dem kleinen Lockenkopf zu hören war. Sofort betrat Toru den kleinen Seitenflur und schaute sich gar nicht lange an, wie Sawada den Dunkelhaarigen sichtlich grob gegen die Wand drückte, ihn dabei vorne am Kragen der Schuluniform gepackt hatte und die Hand dabei gegen den Brustkorb des Kleinen presste. Ohne lange zu zögern packte der 16-jährige dieses Großmaul am Kragen und da Sawada ihn offenbar nicht bemerkt hatte, stolperte er durch ein ruckartiges Ziehen nach hinten und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich.

„Wenn ich mich damit nicht auf dein hirnloses Niveau herablassen würde, dann würde ich dir gerade nur zu gerne eine reinhauen!!“, knurrte der Blonde und der etwas Größere schaute perplex, bevor er dann aber ernsthaft anfing zu grinsen. Sawada richtete sich demonstrativ seine Klamotten wieder und kam auf Toru zu, der sich schon rein aus Reflex schützend vor Takahiro stellte, der das Szenario nur mit großen Augen erschrocken und beinahe ängstlich beobachtete.

„Oh, nun habe ich aber Angst. Das würdest du dich doch sowieso nicht trauen. Soll mir allerdings egal sein, da du hiermit ohnehin schon die Abmachung zwischen Moriuchi und mir zunichte gemacht hast, folglich kann ich mich nun gebührend dafür revanchieren, dass du mir schon die ganze Zeit quer kommst und eine große Fresse riskierst!“, zischte Sawada und packte diesmal den Blonden vorne am Kragen. Toru war jedoch vielmehr wegen dem Inhalt der Aussage perplex, als wegen dieser eher lachhaften Drohung. Der Typ machte ihm keine Angst, egal war er sagte oder tat. Er wäre dem Blonden auch in gewissem Sinne egal, wenn er selbst etwas abbekommen würde – wichtiger war, dass Takahiro nichts passierte. Nicht mehr. Am besten nie wieder.

„Hör auf dich so aufzuplustern! Und von was für einer Abmachung redest du?“, wollte der 16-jährige nun wissen und noch ließ er seinen Gegenüber gewähren, löste sich noch nicht von dem Griff an seinem Kragen, der bisher aber auch noch nicht sonderlich unangenehm war. Sawada zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und es schien ihm nicht sonderlich recht zu sein, dass der etwas Kleinere noch immer reichlich unbeeindruckt wirkte.

„Die Abmachung, dass ich dir keine Abreibung verpasse, wenn er dafür sorgt, dass du dich nicht weiter einmischst und die Fresse hältst. Hat ja ein paar Tage geklappt, aber ich wusste, du würdest das nicht lange mitmachen.“, gab der Ältere zurück und Torus Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich ein wenig. Deswegen hatte der Lockenkopf ihn vor einer Woche so angefahren? Nicht, weil er ihn ernsthaft loswerden wollte, sondern weil er vollkommen irrsinnig versuchte ihn zu schützen?? Einerseits war es ja ganz niedlich von dem Kleinen, dass er sich so für den Blonden einsetzte, aber dennoch war das jawohl vorne und hinten einfach nur grenzenlos dämlich. Toru konnte schon auf sich aufpassen und sich auch verteidigen, wohingegen der Dunkelhaarige immer nur einsteckte und versuchte, dass alles über sich ergehen zu lassen und niemand anderes mit hineinzuziehen. Langsam fing der 16-jährige an, zu verstehen. Er begriff nun, dass er den schweigsamen kleinen Kerl falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

„Natürlich mache ich das nicht mit! Schlimm genug, dass ich fast eine Woche tatenlos herumgesessen habe. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir und es ist mir auch völlig egal, wie sehr du dich aufspielst oder mir drohst. Du kannst mich mal und wenn du mir blöd kommst, dann wunder dich nicht, wenn du dasselbe zurück bekommst!“, äußerte Toru und nun packte er den anderen am Handgelenk, um sich von dessen Griff zu befreien, was zwar nicht ganz leicht war, aber durchaus glückte. Sawada knurrte leise und holte mit der freien Hand schon aus, da ihm nun offenbar der Geduldsfaden riss. Allerdings wurde seine Hand mit spielender Leichtigkeit in der Luft abgefangen und gleich darauf jammerte der Ältere sogar leise, da der Griff wohl alles andere als sanft war.

„Ich an deine Stelle würde mir diese Handlung noch mal ganz gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen, Sawada! Dass du eine Ratte bist, ist mir nichts Neues und ich habe bisher eigentlich nicht weiter auf dich geachtet, aber sollte ich es noch einmal mitbekommen, dass du auch nur ansatzweise meinen Kumpel belästigst, dann hast du ein riesiges Problem! Ist mir eigentlich scheiß egal was du tust, aber wenn du meine Freunde involvierst, dann wird es persönlich und das kann ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht ausstehen!!“, ertönte zu Torus Überraschung die Stimme von Alex, der den anderen Blonden nun von ihm weg zog und noch immer dessen Arm festhielt, während er Sawada mit der anderen Hand in den Nacken packte.

„Onizawa, du Penner! Behalt deine Pfoten gefälligst bei dir und misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, die dich nichts angehen! Dein dämlicher Freund hat es selbst drauf angelegt.“, erwiderte der Älteste in der Runde deutlich missgestimmt und versuchte sich eher erfolglos von dem Amerikaner zu befreien. Durch den ganzen Sport den er machte, war Alex jedoch ganz klar stärker und hatte keine wirkliche Mühe damit den Typen in Schach zu halten.

„Dann lern du erst mal selbst deine ‚Pfoten bei dir zu behalten‘, du Idiot. Toru hätte sich übrigens nicht eingeschaltet, wenn du nicht wieder irgendwelche Scheiße verzapfen würdest und an sich ist es mir auch herzlich egal wer hier angefangen hat. Komm meinem Kumpel zu nahe und ich mach dich einen Kopf kürzer! Und auch wenn ich ihn nicht kenne, den Kleinen lässt du gefälligst auch ab sofort in Ruhe!“ Es war schon ungewohnt für den 16-jährigen Alex so ernst und sauer zu erleben, wo dieser sonst immer ein totaler Quatschkopf war. Nun bedeutete der Amerikaner ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass er ruhig gehen sollte und Toru nickte verstehend. Um Alex brauchte er sich sichtlich keine Sorgen machen, der kam problemlos mit dem Rüpel klar und vielleicht könnte er dem Kerl ja mal ein paar Manieren eintrichtern. Der Blonde holte noch gerade Takahiros Rucksack, der im Gang herumlag und schnappte sich dann einfach die Hand des Lockenkopfes, der nur mit großen Augen dastand und das Szenario ungläubig beobachtet hatte. Er zog den Kleineren sanft aber bestimmt mit sich und da die Pause ohnehin nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, schlug er einfach schon mal den Weg zurück zum Klassenraum ein. Hatten sie allen Ernstes ihre Pause mit dieser Flachpfeiffe vertrödelt.

„Ist alles okay mit dir? Hat er dir wieder wehgetan??“, fragte Toru schließlich, als sie ein Stockwerk höher waren und schaute nun zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, der den Fußboden vor sich offenbar sehr interessant finden musste, so wie er diesen anstarrte. Einen Moment später erhielt er dann nur ein gemurmeltes „Es geht schon.“ und daraufhin konnte er sich ein Aufseufzen nicht verkneifen.

„Das scheint auch deine Standartantwort zu sein, egal was ist, huh?“, wollte Toru kopfschüttelnd wissen und blieb nun vor ihrem Klassenzimmer stehen, das natürlich noch abgeschlossen war zur Pause. Jetzt ließ er auch erst wieder die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen los, die er noch immer festgehalten hatte und wandte sich ganz zu diesem um.

„Man, wegen Sawada hätte ich es doch jetzt beinahe vergessen: Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“, sagte der Blonde nun mit weniger ernster Miene und stattdessen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, während Takahiro vom plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel wohl ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde. Die dunklen Augen blinzelten ihn jedenfalls erst mal irritiert an, aber keine halbe Minute später war es dann Toru, der ordentlich überrascht wurde, als sich doch tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen des Älteren schlich. Zwar hoben die Mundwinkel des anderen sich nur ganz leicht, aber das ging eindeutig als Lächeln durch und wenn es nicht absolut lächerlich gewesen wäre, hätte der 16-jährige sich nun wohl selbst auf die Schulter geklopft, dass er es nach etwas über einer Woche endlich hinbekommen hatte.

„Danke…Du hast dir meinen Geburtstag gemerkt?“, erwiderte Takahiro mal wieder mit recht leiser Stimme und schien darüber fast schon etwas verlegen zu sein. Dieses Verhalten fand der Blonde irgendwie niedlich und mal wieder wunderte Toru sich über sich selbst. Wieso fand er den Kleineren doch öfter mal niedlich? Und er hatte sich wirklich über dessen Lächeln gefreut – sogar insofern, dass sein Herz für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas schneller geschlagen hatte. Außerdem hatte er beim Anblick der chaotischen Locken das Bedürfnis diese wenigstens einmal berühren zu können. Das war doch alles nicht mehr als ganz normal zu verbuchen und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte der Blonde glatt behauptet, dass er hier auf dem besten Wege war sich in den kleinen Kerl zu verlieben. Aber er wusste es besser. Das war vollkommen ausgeschlossen. … Oder etwa nicht?

„Naja, ich habe ihn mir aufgeschrieben, sonst hätte ich es wahrscheinlich vergessen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Sag mal…was hast du zu deinem Geburtstag so vor? Ich meine, machst du irgendwas? Am Wochenende? Ich weiß, wir kennen uns kaum und eigentlich hatte ich mir auch vorgenommen weniger aufdringlich zu sein, aber eigentlich hätte ich dir dennoch gerne etwas geschenkt. Da ich aber so gut wie nichts über dich weiß, hatte ich null Ahnung was. Deswegen dachte ich mir gerade, dass wir vielleicht am Freitag oder so Essen gehen könnten oder sowas? Nur wenn du Zeit und Lust dazu hast, versteht sich.“ Der 16-jährige wollte sich in dem Moment wirklich selbst schlagen, für sein dämliches Gefasel. Er hätte einfach nur die Frage stellen sollen, ohne Rechtfertigung und komisches drum-herum-Gerede. Fehlte nur noch, dass er anfing zu stammeln. Er wusste nur einfach nicht, wie Takahiro wohl darauf reagierte und deswegen hatte er das Gefühl, sich irgendwie erklären zu müssen. Bei seinen Freunden konnte der Blonde sowas frei heraus fragen, aber das war etwas anderes.

„Ich feiere nicht, falls du das meinst. Und ich habe auch noch nichts vor ansonsten, aber…ich weiß nicht.“, murmelte der Lockenkopf und richtete den Blick irgendwo zur Seite, schien wie erwartet ziemlich unsicher damit zu sein. Eigentlich hatte Toru auch eher mit einer direkten Absage gerechnet, wenn er ehrlich war, aber diese Reaktion ließ ihn erneut etwas schmunzeln.

„Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen und mir dann bescheid sagen. Wenn du nichts mit mir unternehmen willst, dann ist das auch okay. Ich würde mich zwar darüber freuen, aber du brauchst natürlich nichts tun, was dir unangenehm ist.“, fügte Toru nun noch hinzu und lächelte sachte. Er wollte den Kleineren nicht unter Druck setzen und auch wenn er sich wirklich sehr über eine Zusage freuen würde, auch von einer Absage würde die Welt nicht untergehen. Immerhin hatte er bereits gemerkt, dass Takahiro ein wenig länger brauchte zum Auftauen. Sehr viel länger. Aber nun wusste der Blonde wenigstens, dass dieser ihn nicht total schrecklich oder nervig fand, da der Dunkelhaarige ihn schließlich vor Sawada hatte schützen wollen, auf seine eigenwillige – für Toru unverständliche - Art. Bevor der andere über ein Nicken hinaus noch etwas äußern konnte, kam auch schon passend zum Klingeln ihre Englischlehrerin den Flur entlang. Sie schaute die beiden Schüler verwundert an, sagte aber nichts und schloss das Klassenzimmer auf, sodass sie schon mal hineingehen konnten. Nach und nach trudelten ihre Klassenkameraden ebenfalls ein und als schließlich Sawada den Raum betrat, warf dieser einen finsteren Blick in die Richtung des Blonden, der jedoch nur ein unbeteiligtes Grinsen aufsetzte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Alex nun etwas bei dem Typen hatte bewirken können, auch wenn dieser Torus Meinung nach eindeutig viel zu glimpflich davongekommen war. Am liebsten würde er den Älteren ja dieselbe Medizin schmecken lassen und ihm wenigstens einmal für all das ordentlich eine verpassen, aber er wollte es doch lieber vermeiden sich auf denselben Level hinab zu begeben. Auch wenn Sawada definitiv nichts Besseres verdient hatte.  
 

Die Englischstunde ging dann zum Glück relativ schnell rum und anschließend stand dann eine Stunde Kalligrafie an. Davor grauste es Toru beinahe noch mehr als vor dem normalen Kunstunterricht, auch wenn er in beiden sicherlich gleich schlecht war. Als die Lehrerin zwischendurch bei ihm am Tisch vorbeikam, schien sie wohl derselben Meinung zu sein und fing schon an, ihm zu erklären, wie man das richtig machte, als eine andere Schülerin jedoch um ihre Hilfe bat.

„Moriuchi-kun? Könntest du Yamashita-kun vielleicht zeigen, wie er das besser machen kann?“, bat sie aus heiterem Himmel dann den Lockenkopf, der verwundert aufblickte und dann aber zustimmend nickte. Dem Gesichtsausdruck der Lehrerin nach, hatte sie offenbar gar nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet, aber sie nickte dem Jungen nur lächelnd zu und ging dann zu dem Mädchen, das etwas von ihr wissen wollte. Takahiro legte seinen Pinsel beiseite und kam zu dem Blonden an den Tisch, der doch ein wenig bedröppelt aus der Wäsche schaute. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht gut war, irgendwie war es kein sonderlich erhebendes Gefühl, dass seine Lehrerin offenbar ebenso wenig Hoffnung für sein künstlerisches Talent sah wie er selbst.

„Ehm…was soll das darstellen? Das kann doch kein Mensch entziffern.“, riss die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und irgendwie klang dessen Stimme ein wenig amüsiert, als er das sagte. Der 16-jährige murrte leise und zuckte dann ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann das halt nicht.“, gab er zu seiner Verteidigung zurück und blickte den Kleineren von der Seite an, dessen Mundwinkel sich nun zu einem minimalen Grinsen verzogen. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit erhofft mal einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck von dem Älteren zu sehen und das kleine Lächeln zuvor hatte ihn auch wirklich gefreut, aber nun kam es ihm so vor, als würde der Lockenkopf sich gerade über ihn lustig machen.

„Was kannst du nicht? Schreiben? Du hältst den Pinsel auch vollkommen unmöglich.“, erwiderte Takahiro und der Blonde war nun wirklich überrumpelt, wie frech der andere sein konnte. Bevor er sich darum aber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, spürte Toru auf einmal die warmen, schlanken Finger des anderen an seiner eigenen Hand, wie sie seinen Griff am Pinsel korrigierten. Beinahe fasziniert beobachtete er das Ganze und machte sich gar keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, dass er diese kleinen Berührungen wohl mehr genoss als er vielleicht sollte.


	12. Chapter 12

Der Rest vom Mittwoch lief glücklicherweise sehr ruhig ab und da Takahiro sich in den Pausen nicht absetzte, sondern diese mit Toru verbrachte, brauchte dieser sich auch keinerlei Sorgen um weitere Zwischenfälle mit Sawada machen. Der Donnerstag verlief auch ziemlich ereignislos und da der Lockenkopf sich aber bisher noch immer nicht bezüglich seines Vorschlags mit dem Essengehen geäußert hatte, verbuchte der Blonde das einfach mal als abgehakt. Zu seiner Überraschung war das aber offenbar doch nicht der Fall, da der Dunkelhaarige am Freitag nach der 8. Stunde, bevor ihre Wege sich für die AGs trennten, das Thema doch noch ansprach.

„Ich weiß, dass kommt nun reichlich spät, aber…hast du inzwischen schon etwas anderes vor oder steht der Vorschlag noch mit dem Weggehen?“, wollte Takahiro fast vorsichtig wissen, während sie gemeinsam aus dem Hauptgebäude gingen. Der Blonde musste wegen seiner Fußball-AG zur Sporthalle und offenbar schien der Kleinere in die gleiche oder ähnliche Richtung zu müssen.

„Klar steht das noch.“, erwiderte der Jüngere schmunzelnd und sah den anderen von der Seite an, wie dieser beim Laufen den Boden vor seinen Füßen musterte. Sie hatten zwar am Vortag und heute alle Pausen miteinander verbracht, aber dennoch nicht allzu großartig viel gesprochen und der Lockenkopf war auch weiterhin ziemlich zurückhalten. Bis auf den kurzen frechen Moment im Kalligrafieunterricht, hatte Toru diese Seite des Kleineren jedenfalls noch nicht wieder gesehen.

„Wann und wo denn?“, fragte Takahiro und hob den Blick nun doch, während er mit dieser Frage bereits indirekt zugestimmt hatte, dass sie sich treffen könnten. Der 16-jährige musste sich wirklich davon abhalten über diese Tatsache breit loszugrinsen und zog stattdessen nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hmm…Also ich würde mal sagen ab 19 Uhr wäre gut? Und wohin weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich wohne noch nicht lange genug hier und war auch erst zweimal mit einem Kumpel essen, das war aber beide Male in demselben Restaurant. Ich würde mal sagen, da du immerhin Geburtstag hattest und du dich hier deutlich besser auskennen wirst, darfst du das entscheiden, okay?“, erwiderte Toru nun und fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Nacken. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wo man am besten hingehen könnte. Soweit hatte er ehrlich gesagt gar nicht gedacht. Aber so schwer dürfte es doch eigentlich auch nicht sein in der Innenstadt einen Laden aufzutreiben, bei dem man sich hinsetzen und nicht allzu teuer etwas essen konnte.

„Ich wüsste da vielleicht schon etwas. Sollen wir uns dann einfach gegen 19 Uhr am Schultor treffen?“, erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige und nachdem Toru zustimmend genickt hatte, bekam er eines dieser seltenen kleinen Lächeln des Älteren zu sehen. Anschließend trennten sich dann leider ihre Wege, da der Blonde in die Sporthalle musste und Takahiro eine andere AG hatte. Bevor er aber nachfragen konnte was für eine, war der Lockenkopf bereits abgezogen und im Grunde konnte er das wohl auch abends fragen, wenn sie sich trafen. Irgendwie konnte der 16-jährige es gar nicht richtig fassen, dass der Ältere tatsächlich zugestimmt hatte zusammen etwas zu unternehmen, auch wenn sie nur vorhatten nachträglich zu dessen Geburtstag etwas essen zu gehen. Trotzdem war das schon mehr, als er zu Anfang dieser Woche überhaupt für möglich gehalten hatte und aus unerfindlichen Gründen freute er sich gerade riesig darüber. Er konnte es dementsprechend auch kaum erwarten endlich Schulschluss zu haben und wie um ihn zu ärgern, ging die Zeit natürlich gefühlt extra langsam rum.  
 

Gegen sechs schloss der Blonde dann endlich die Tür bei sich zuhause auf, da er nach dem Fußball noch in der Schule geduscht hatte – verschwitzt wieder in die Schuluniform zu steigen war eher nicht so geil. Seine Mutter schaute aus der Küche und begrüßte ihren Sohn, der sich rasch die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte und den Blazer an die Garderobe hängte, bevor er schon mal die Krawatte lockerte.

„Hast du es irgendwie eilig oder wieso ziehst du dich schon auf dem Flur halb aus?“, wollte sie amüsiert wissen und lehnte sich mit fast neugierigem Blick in den Rahmen der Küchentür. Toru rollte leicht mit den Augen und schaute kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Ich treffe mich erst in einer Stunde mit einem Klassenkameraden, aber ich will endlich aus diesen Klamotten raus, nachdem ich die fast 12 Stunden anhatte.“, erwiderte der 16-jährige mit einem kleinen Grinsen und seine Mutter hob die Augenbrauen. Er brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu wissen, dass da noch ein paar weitere Fragen folgen würden. Toru schlurfte in sein Zimmer, welches sich direkt gegenüber der Küche befand und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen, warf erst mal den Rucksack neben seinem Schreibtisch auf den Boden.

„Mit einem Klassenkameraden? Nicht mit Ryota oder Alex? Es freut mich zu hören, dass du nun doch Freunde gefunden hast, wo du am Wochenende die ganze Zeit über deine idiotische Klasse gewettert hast.“, erwiderte seine Mutter, die noch immer in der Küchentür stand und zu ihrem Sohn blickte, der seine Krawatte aufs Bett warf und sich gerade das weiße Hemd der Schuluniform aufknöpfte.

„Die meisten sind auch weiterhin Idioten! Außerdem hatte ich allen Grund mich über die aufzuregen. Einige sind zwar ganz nett, aber teilweise packe ich mir trotzdem an den Kopf bei deren Einstellung. Aber lassen wir das, es ist Wochenende und ich bin froh zwei Tage Ruhe zu haben.“, verwarf der Blonde das Thema rasch wieder, bevor er sich versehentlich verplapperte. Er erzählte seiner Mutter zwar recht viel aus der Schule, aber definitiv nicht alles und ganz sicher nichts über Sawada und dessen Verhalten. Erstens würde sie sich nur Sorgen machen und zweitens würde sie garantiert der Meinung sein etwas dagegen unternehmen zu müssen. Zwar fand Toru natürlich auch, dass etwas unternommen werden musste, aber ohne Beweise würde er die zwei sicherlich nicht bei einem Lehrer anschwärzen, das ginge nur nach hinten los. Eigentlich müsste ein Lehrer diesen Schläger auf frischer Tat ertappen, aber so weit würde der 16-jährige es garantiert nicht kommen lassen. Wahrscheinlich müsste er am Ende doch auf den idiotischen Vorschlag von Alex zurückgreifen, dass er Sawada dazu provozierte handgreiflich zu werden und der Amerikaner würde –rein zufällig- genau in dem Moment mit einem Lehrer um die Ecke komme. Das war selbstverständlich ein absolut dämlicher Plan, aber Sawada würde sich wahrscheinlich kaum von ihnen einschüchtern lassen. Alex selbst durfte sich nicht in eine Schlägerei verwickeln lassen, weil er damit Gefahr liefe aus seinem Verein geworfen zu werden und das musste nicht sein. Das verstand Toru auch und würde er nicht verlangen. So wie er seinen Kumpel kannte, würde dieser Sawada aber wohl bei einem Angriff schon rein aus Reflex einen auf die Nase geben. Alex war zwar ein absolut friedlicher Kerl – abgesehen von spielerischen Rangeleien mit Freunden – und abseits von Wettbewerben gar nicht dafür zu haben handgreiflich zu werden, aber er hatte zugegeben, dass bei Sawada doch schon die Versuchung aufkam das mal über Bord zu werfen.

„Das legt sich bestimmt auch noch, wenn du deine Mitschüler besser kennen lernst. So wählerisch kannst du schließlich auch nicht sein, wo du schon seit Ewigkeiten mit Alexander befreundet bist.“, warf seine Mutter noch ein und das ließ den Blonden unweigerlich lachen. Er wusste, dass seine Mum Alex sehr gerne mochte, aber dass dieser einiges an Flausen im Kopf hatte, war ihr natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben. Sie grinste ihren Sohn nur kurz an, bevor dieser dann aber seine Zimmertür schloss, um sich umziehen zu können. Toru zog sich einfach eine hellblaue, locker sitzende, etwas zerschlissene Jeans an und dazu ein schlichtes schwarzes Shirt. Wenn man die ganze Woche über nur in Schuluniform herumlief, tat es wirklich erstaunlich gut mal wieder etwas Normales anzuhaben. An der Stelle kam in dem Blonden auf einmal die Frage auf, was Takahiro wohl in seiner Freizeit trug? Immerhin kannte er den Kleineren nur in seiner Uniform und er hatte auch so gar keine Vorstellung davon, was zu diesem wohl passen würde. Aber das würde er ja recht bald schon herausfinden. Bis dahin müsste er nur noch irgendwie die Zeit herum bekommen, da er trotz Umziehen noch massig Zeit hatte und deswegen gesellte er sich auch zu seiner Mutter in die Küche – wenn sie irgendwelche Geschichten von der Arbeit oder auch nur vom Einkaufen erzählte, dann zog sich das alles gerne mal ziemlich hin und es ließ sich wunderbar Zeit damit überbrücken.

„Man könnte beinahe meinen, dass du gleich ein Date hast, so oft wie du auf die Uhr schaust.“, merkte seine Mutter irgendwann amüsiert an und Toru hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, bevor er aber leise murrte und darüber den Kopf schüttelte. War es so merkwürdig, dass er ein Auge darauf hatte pünktlich sein zu wollen? Immerhin hatte er sich noch nie mit Takahiro getroffen und schon alleine, weil dieser immer so distanziert war, wollte er einen guten Eindruck machen und nicht zu spät kommen. Immerhin wusste er ja auch nicht, woher die spürbare Unsicherheit des Älteren rührte und er ging garantiert kein Risiko ein diese irgendwie zu bestärken.

„Blödsinn. Der Junge mit dem ich mich treffe ist nur etwas sehr zurückhaltend und ist in der Schule ständig alleine. Deswegen hatten wir schon eine Startschwierigkeiten und weil ich ihn aber trotzdem als sehr sympathisch einschätze, will ich das nicht direkt zur zuspätkommen versauen.“, erklärte er seiner Mum dann auch, die zwar ein wenig verwirrt dreinschaute, aber ausnahmsweise mal keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Klar, das klang nun sicherlich etwas seltsam, aber den Grund für das Verhalten des Lockenkopfes und was bisher vorgefallen war, wollte er seiner Mutter weiterhin nicht erzählen und deswegen musste sie mit so einer schwammigen Aussage leben. Nun musste der 16-jährige sich aber ohnehin mal auf den Weg machen, sonst würde er trotz seines Vorhabens zu spät kommen und nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte, zog er sich im Flur rasch Schuhe und eine dünne Jacke an, bevor er die Wohnung verließ. Toru war dann sogar fünf Minuten zu früh beim Schultor, das um diese Zeit bereits abgeschlossen war, und lehnte sich dort gegen die Mauer, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Schließlich wurde es 19 Uhr, dann fünf nach, zehn nach…Noch immer keine Spur von dem kleinen Lockenkopf und als es dann schon auf halb zuging, konnte er sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja zu früh gefreut und der andere würde gar nicht auftauchen? Zwar wusste der Blonde nicht, wieso Takahiro das tun sollte, aber da er die Handynummer des Dunkelhaarigen nicht hatte, konnte er sich natürlich auch nicht mit ihm in Verbindung setzen. Der 16-jährige wartete noch einige Minuten, aber als es dann schon bald acht war, gab er doch auf und machte sich geknickt auf den Heimweg. Er hatte sich ehrlich darauf gefreut den Kleineren vielleicht mal besser kennen zu lernen und ihn mal außerhalb der Schule zu erleben, aber offenbar sollte das wohl nicht sein…

„Toru?!“, wurde es auf einmal hinter ihm gerufen, kurz bevor der Blonde um die Straßenecke bog und er blieb automatisch stehen, drehte sich um. Etwas überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue, da Takahiro nun doch aufgetaucht war und die Straße entlanggelaufen kam, bis er schließlich ziemlich außer Atem vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Toru gab dem anderen erst mal Zeit zum Luft schnappen und nutzte den Moment, um diesen kurz ein wenig zu mustern. Der Ältere trug ein paar schwarz-weiße Chucks, dazu eine ziemlich eng anliegende ebenfalls schwarze Hose, ein etwas älter wirkendes Iron Maiden Shirt und darüber eine lockere graue Sweatshirtjacke. Die dunklen Locken sahen gerade noch chaotischer aus als sonst und als der Kleinere den Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen, konnte er vom Laufen eine leichte Röte auf den sonst hellen Wangen sehen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin. Es gab ein bisschen Stress Zuhause und ich bin nicht eher weggekommen.“, nannte der Dunkelhaarige nun den Grund seiner Verspätung und fuhr sich kurz mit den Fingern über den Nacken, schaute mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen unsicher und entschuldigend zu dem Größeren hoch. Bei dem Anblick konnte der 16-jährige gar nicht anders, als leicht zu schmunzeln und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, könnte er dem anderen irgendwie gar nicht böse sein.

„Schon okay. Jetzt bist du ja hier. Was war denn los, wenn ich fragen darf?“, wollte Toru wissen, nachdem er lächelnd abgewunken hatte und sie setzten sich nun in Bewegung Richtung Innenstadt. Takahiro vergrub die Hände in den Taschen der Sweatshirtjacke und schien sich ein Seufzen zu verkneifen, zog angedeutet die Schultern hoch.

„Ach, mein Vater hatte heute irgendeinen Auftritt oder Interview und da ist wohl irgendwas schiefgelaufen. Deswegen hat er eben ein ziemliches Theater gemacht und sich über jede Kleinigkeit aufgeregt.“, meinte der Lockenkopf nach kurzem Zögern und verzog leicht die Mundwinkel. Von der Art wie der andere sprach, wirkte es nicht gerade so, als ob er sich sonderlich gut mit seinem Vater verstand.

„Und das lässt er dann Zuhause raus? Na super…dann ist es ja umso besser, dass du jetzt nicht mehr da bist. Was macht dein Vater denn beruflich?“, fragte der Blonde dann und war schon ein wenig neugierig. Immerhin wusste er bisher so ziemlich gar nichts und an diesem Abend hätte er endlich mal die Gelegenheit in Ruhe ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Auch wenn er es natürlich nicht übertreiben wollte und den Älteren nicht die ganze Zeit löchern wollte.

„Naja, das kommt sowieso ständig vor, macht also auch keinen Unterschied. Er ist Enka-Sänger, genau wie meine Mutter. Deswegen sind sie beide recht oft unterwegs und nicht selten ziemlich gestresst.“, erzählte Takahiro und der 16-jährige war schon ein wenig überrascht, wie regelrecht gesprächig der andere gerade war. Vor allem hätte er nicht gedacht, dass der Dunkelhaarige einfach so auch von seiner Familie erzählen würde, wo es dort offenbar auch nicht allzu angenehm zuging. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie sich außerhalb der Schule befanden und der andere sich hier sicherer fühlte?

„Hier, das Restaurant ist eigentlich ganz nett. Die haben wirklich sehr leckere Sachen.“, wechselte der Kleinere dann das Thema, bevor Toru sich hatte äußern können, und deutete auf ein Gebäude das eigentlich von außen recht unscheinbar aussah. Da der Blonde den Laden nicht kannte, nickte er einfach mal und machte dann allerdings große Augen, als sie durch die Tür nach drinnen traten. Von außen mochte es nicht weiter auffallen, aber von innen sah es hingegen ziemlich fein aus.

„Wollen wir nicht doch lieber woanders hin? Das sieht aus, als wäre es hier ziemlich teuer…“, lenkte Toru deswegen auch sachte ein und da er sich noch immer umschaute, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass der Kleinere kurz mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln zu ihm schaute. Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, ging Takahiro einfach zu dem Angestellten, der sie nun begrüßte und ließ sie dann zu einem Tisch für zwei Personen bringen. Der Blonde kam sich in diesem Restaurant schrecklich fehl am Platz vor. Nicht nur, wegen seinen Klamotten, sondern auch was das Budget anging und am liebsten würde er den anderen einfach am Arm packen und hier wieder abhauen.

„Da ich Geburtstag hatte, geht die Rechnung nachher auf mich, also mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass meine Eltern beide Sänger sind und nicht mal allzu unbekannte, die verdienen ganz gut, da ist das wirklich kein Problem.“, meinte der Lockenkopf, nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten und lächelte nun sogar leicht. Eigentlich hatte der 16-jährige vorgehabt den anderen einzuladen, aber wenn er sich hier so umsah, würde er das wohl kaum tun können und er wüsste nicht mal, ob er sich auch nur eine Mahlzeit hier wirklich leisten könnte.

„Eigentlich gehe nicht wirklich gerne in solchen Läden essen, aber hier ist es wirklich gut, deswegen dachte ich halt, das wäre eine ganz nette Idee…Wenn dir das aber unangenehm ist, können wir auch wieder gehen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich einfach ohne Vorwarnung hierher geschleift habe.“, lenkte der Dunkelhaarige auf einmal ein, da er Toru wahrscheinlich angesehen hatte, dass dieser sich ziemlich fehl am Platz fühlte.

„Naja, um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich eigentlich vor dich einzuladen, aber hier kann ich das definitiv knicken.“, murmelte der Blonde schließlich und grinste schief. An sich hatte er kein Problem damit hier zu essen, auch wenn es ihm schon ein wenig unangenehm war den anderen gerade bei solchen Preisen zahlen zu lassen.

„Hm…vielleicht können wir uns ja wann anders noch mal zum Essen verabreden, dann suchst du aus wohin und kannst mich dann immer noch einladen, wenn du magst?“, schlug Takahiro nun mit einem kleinen Lächeln vor und irgendwie hatte er schon fast einen hoffnungsvollen Klang in der Stimme. Dass der andere schon jetzt sagte, dass er sich noch mal mit ihm treffen wollen würde, freute den 16-jährigen ungemein und deswegen nickte er auch sofort zustimmend.

„Na gut, abgemacht. Aber das wird dann wohl ein etwas normalerer Laden sein als der hier.“, erwiderte er leise lachend und sein Gegenüber machte nur eine abwinkende Geste, wurde aber von einer Erwiderung abgehalten, da der Kellner ihnen die Karte brachte und schon mal die Getränkebestellung aufnahm.

„Es geht doch auch nicht darum wie teuer es ist, sondern um die Geste.“, meinte der Ältere und Toru konnte sehen, dass der andere das nicht einfach nur so dahin sagte, sondern es wirklich ernst meinte. Während der Lockenkopf schon anfing in die Karte zu schauen, beobachtete der Jüngere ihn noch einen Moment und dabei schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Endlich konnte er mehr über den sonst zurückhaltenden Jungen erfahren und wie es schien, war dieser eigentlich gar nicht mal so extrem schüchtern, wie er in der Schule eigentlich den Eindruck machte und Toru freute sich wirklich schon darauf, noch mehr von dem eigentlichen Charakter des anderen kennen lernen zu dürfen.


	13. Chapter 13

Nachdem sie sich beide für etwas zu Essen entschieden hatten und der Kellner die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, nippten sie an ihren bereits gebrachten Getränken und unterhielten sich ein. Da Toru den Kleineren auf sein Iron Maiden Shirt angesprochen hatte, fanden sie ziemlich schnell heraus, dass sie beide einen gleichen Musikgeschmack hatten und, dass sie sogar dieselben Bands hörten. Beim Thema Musik taute Takahiro dann auch merklich auf und erzählte auf einmal recht munter von ein paar Konzerten, bei denen er schon gewesen war oder wen er gerne mal live sehen würde. Der Blonde war richtig fasziniert davon, wie die gesamte Art des Älteren sich plötzlich geändert hatte. Auf einmal war da nicht mehr diese Einsamkeit in seinen Augen und jedes Mal, wenn sich ein Grinsen auf die vollen Lippen legte, ließ das die dunklen Augen regelrecht leuchten und beinahe achtete der 16-jährige mehr darauf, als auf das Erzählte. Der Lockenkopf entpuppte sich schon nach ein paar Minuten als eigentlich ziemlich aufgewecktes Kerlchen, ein kleines Plappermaul schien er auch zu sein und Toru genoss es richtig, den anderen endlich mal gut gelaunt zu erleben. Schon alleine damit hatte sich das vorherige Warten und auch die Probleme der vergangenen zwei Wochen mehr als ausgezahlt.

„Letztens habe ich mir endlich die komplette Star Wars Reihe gekauft, aber ich bin bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen es zu schauen, weil mich immer irgendwer oder irgendwas davon abgehalten hat seit Schulbeginn. Ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit darauf gespart mir direkt alle Filme auf einmal holen zu können. Meine Eltern bezahlen mir nämlich nur bis zu einem gewissen Maß Essen und…naja…wichtige Sachen. Schulkrempel und Klamotten – sofern es vernünftige sind. Alles andere muss ich mir von meinem Taschengeld selbst holen, auch wenn die meisten aus der Klasse da wohl anderes denken.“, berichtete der Dunkelhaarige, als sie gerade ihr Essen bekommen hatten und Toru musste ein wenig schmunzeln, weil der andere mit so einer Begeisterung erzählte. Dafür, dass der andere in der Schule kaum den Mund aufgemacht hatte, schien er das nun dadurch zu kompensieren, dass er jetzt wie ein Wasserfalls quasselte und obwohl der Blonde das bei anderen wahrscheinlich total nervig gefunden hätte, hörte er dem Kleinen liebend gerne zu. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er dem anderen sozusagen alles aus der Nase ziehen müsste, um etwas über ihn zu erfahren und nun brauchte er eigentlich gar keine Fragen stellen.

„Wissen die anderen aus der Klasse, dass deine Eltern Sänger sind?“, wollte er dann aber wissen und neigte den Kopf fragend zur Seite, schob sich einen Bissen von dem wirklich äußerst leckeren Essen in den Mund und blickte seinen Gegenüber wieder an. Takahiro seufzte daraufhin leise und nickte.

„Ja, eine Lehrerin hatte das irgendwann mal im Unterricht erwähnt. Ich hätte auch gut darauf verzichten können, dass jemand davon erfährt. Das war auch noch recht zu Anfang der Schulzeit und deswegen dachten natürlich gleich alle, dass ich nur irgendein verwöhntes Balg bin, dem das Geld nur so nachgeschmissen wird. So bin ich dann automatisch ziemlich schnell zum Außenseiter geworden. Alle hatten ihre vorgefertigte Meinung von mir und diejenigen, die dann angeblich mit mir befreundet sein wollten, hatten dabei wohl auch eher anderes im Sinn. Dabei sind es meine Eltern, die das Geld haben, nicht ich.“, antwortete der Ältere schulterzuckend und es war deutlich zu spüren, wie sehr ihn diese Oberflächlichkeit anderer Leute nervte. Das zeigte aber, dass es nicht Takahiro gewesen war, der sich zuerst von den anderen abgewandt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich einfach nach einer Weile mit seiner Rolle als Außenseiter abgefunden und sich gesagt, dass es besser war alleine zu sein, als irgendwelche Heuchler um sich zu haben. Trotzdem wirkte der Lockenkopf nicht gerade so, als wäre er gerne alleine. Vor allem, dass dieser nun so gesprächig war zeigte Toru ziemlich deutlich, dass der andere sich wahrscheinlich darüber freute mal jemandem etwas erzählen zu können, ohne bereits in eine Schublade gesteckt worden zu sein.

„Ich habe ja in den zwei Wochen auch schon gemerkt, dass wir in der Klasse ganz schöne Deppen haben. Mit ein paar verstehe ich mich zwar so recht gut, aber ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn andere mir ihre Meinung aufdrücken wollen. Sowas nervt mich. Vor allem, dass ich ständig gefragt wurde, warum ich denn mit dir reden oder mich zu dir setzen würde. Als ob ich nicht selbst entscheiden dürfte wessen Gesellschaft ich haben möchte. Ich finde das unmöglich und ich bin auch sehr froh, dass ich nicht auf diese Idioten gehört habe.“, meinte der 16-jährige nun, auch wenn er das Gespräch eigentlich gar nicht in Richtung Schule hatte wenden wollen. Da gab es wahrlich schönere Themen als das.

„Ich war auch ehrlich ziemlich verwirrt, dass du mich ständig wieder angesprochen hast. Ich habe mich zwar darüber gefreut, aber…selbst jetzt bin ich mir ehrlich nicht sicher, ob das unbedingt gut so ist…“, erwiderte Takahiro nun doch mal wieder etwas leiser werdend und senkte den Blick etwas, aß nun auch von seinem Essen und der Blonde wartete einen Moment, ob darauf noch etwas folgen würde. Anscheinend hatte der andere aber nicht vor den Gedanken noch weiter auszusprechen.

„Was sollte denn schlecht daran sein? Ich fand dich von Anfang an sympathisch und will gerne mehr über dich erfahren und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wieso sollte es dann nicht gut so sein? Wegen Sawada und Akamatsu? Ich denke mal ich habe bereits klar gemacht, dass ich mich von denen nicht einschüchtern lasse.“ Der Kleinere nickte bei den Worten leicht und schien über diese Tatsache aber nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. Aber auch wenn Toru sich mit dieser Einstellung vielleicht selbst früher oder später in eine unangenehme Situation bringen sollte war ihm das egal. Das war es ihm wert. Und er hatte sich beinahe schon daran gewöhnt, dass er in so kurzer Zeit unerwartet einen derartigen Beschützerinstinkt dem anderen gegenüber entwickelt hatte, auch wenn es ihm selbst trotzdem ein wenig seltsam vorkam.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du das alles machst…“, murmelte Takahiro zwischen zwei Bissen seines Essens leise und schaute auf den Tisch vor sich. Der 16-jährige schmunzelte darüber ein wenig und trank einen Schluck, bevor er angedeutet mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie gesagt, ich finde dich sympathisch. Ist das alleine nicht schon Grund genug? Ich fände es schön, wenn wir Freunde sein können und selbst wenn du nein sagst, werde ich trotzdem nicht ignorieren was diese beiden Idioten machen.“, meinte der Blonde und sah sich mal wieder mit einem ungläubig-verwirrten Blick der dunklen Augen konfrontiert, was ihn leicht zum Grinsen brachte. Es war doch immer wieder fasziniert, wie perplex der Ältere auf so viele Dinge reagierte, auch wenn es wohl eigentlich eher zum Nachdenken anregte, wieso das überhaupt der Fall war.

„Du bist definitiv anders als die anderen.“, stellte der Lockenkopf daraufhin mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln fest und Toru verstand das einfach mal als Kompliment. Damit hatte er zwar leider nicht erfahren, ob der andere mit ihm befreundet sein wollte oder nicht, aber vielleicht brauchte der Ältere nur noch etwas mehr Zeit dafür. Er würde ihm die Zeit lassen, die er brauchte. Solange Takahiro ihn nicht nochmals so vehement abwies und ignorierte, wie nach dem Zwischenfall am vergangenen Mittwoch, könnte er wohl damit leben, wenn sie vorerst weiterhin nur Klassenkameraden und Bekannte waren. Das war auf jeden Fall schon mal besser, als einander gar nicht zu kennen und komplett die kalte Schulter gezeigt zu bekommen. Der Blonde erwiderte nun nichts mehr darauf und sie widmeten sich erst mal schweigend weiter ihrem Essen. Im Gegensatz zu sonst war es aber kein unangenehmes Schweigen, bei dem er sich fieberhaft überlegte, wie er dieses durchbrechen könnte und irgendwie genoss der 16-jährige dieses ruhige Beisammensein.  
 

Nachdem sie dann mit dem Essen fertig waren, bezahlte der Dunkelhaarige wie er es zuvor gesagt hatte und Toru warf mal lieber keinen Blick auf die Rechnung, auch wenn der andere das im Grunde vom Geld seiner Eltern bezahlte, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich etwas dämlich dabei. Statt weiter darüber nachzudenken, kam bei dem Blonden nun aber der Gedanke auf, ob sich ihre Wege nun direkt wieder trennen würden, als sie dann das Restaurant verließen. Draußen war es inzwischen bereist recht dunkel geworden und während Takahiro die Hände in den Taschen seiner Sweatshirtjacke vergrub, schaute er für einen Moment in den etwas wolkenverhangenen Himmel und blickte dann zu Toru, der sich nun auch das Herz fasste die Frage zu stellen, die ihm eben beim Verlassen des Gebäudes in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Wollen wir noch irgendwas machen? Oder willst du lieber schon nach Hause?“, wollte der Größere mit einem kleinen Lächeln wissen und eigentlich glaubte er fast gar nicht daran an einem so viel Glück zu haben, dass der Dunkelhaarige sogar noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Was eigentlich auch wieder einer dieser eher komischen Gedanken war. Irgendwie musste er da unweigerlich wieder an die Aussage von seiner Mutter denken, dass man meinen könnte er würde ein Date haben, so wie er sich verhielt. Das war doch wohl Blödsinn.

„Naja, bei der Stimmung Daheim muss ich da eigentlich nicht so schnell wieder hin…“, überlegte der Kleinere laut und stimmte damit wohl indirekt zu, dass nichts dagegen sprach noch etwas zu machen. Stellte sich jedoch nur die Frage was. Da Toru sich absolut gar nicht auskannte, wusste er natürlich noch gar nicht, was man hier in der Ecke so machen könnte und irgendwie wollte er die Wahl nicht schon wieder auf seinen Begleiter abschieben. Also äußerte er einfach mal das, was ihm spontan als erster in den Sinn kam.

„Also…wenn du nichts dagegen hast, könnten wir auch einfach noch ein bisschen zu mir und einen Film schauen?“, fragte der 16-jährige und kam sich damit fast schon ein wenig aufdringlich vor. Aber zumindest könnten sie dann auch noch etwas in Ruhe reden und das Wetter sah ohnehin danach aus, als würde es bald regnen, da war es nicht sonderlich angenehm draußen herum zu laufen, um etwas zu finden, was sie machen könnten. Der Lockenkopf schaute im ersten Augenblick etwas skeptisch drein und überlegte einen kleinen Moment, bevor er Toru aber doch mal wieder an diesem Tag überraschte und schließlich zustimmend nickte.

„Warum nicht. Von mir aus können wir das machen.“, gab Takahiro dann noch eine mündliche Zusage und lächelte leicht darüber, dass der Jüngere sich offenbar über diese Antwort freute, so wie dieser anfing zu grinsen. Irgendwie wich seine Zurückhaltung in Gegenwart des Blonden inzwischen ziemlich rasch und auch wenn er sich immer wieder daran erinnerte lieber weiterhin vorsichtig zu sein, irgendwie machte die liebe Art des Größeren es nahezu unmöglich ihn nicht zu mögen oder konsequent auf Distanz zu halten. Vielleicht hatte er doch einmal das Glück jemanden kennen gelernt zu haben, auf den er sich verlassen könnte? So ganz wollte Takahiro diesem Gedanken zwar noch nicht trauen und aus reiner Gewohnheit machte er sich trotz allem darauf gefasst, dass das früher oder später ein Ende fand, aber in diesem Moment wollte er das alles einfach mal vergessen. Außerdem hätte er wohl auch ein ordentlich schlechtes Gewissen den Jüngeren erneut abzuweisen, wo dieser sich so eine regelrechte Mühe gab. Also folgte er Toru zu dessen Zuhause, das sich gar nicht mal allzu weit weg befand und auf dem Weg fanden sie noch mal zu ihrem vorherigen Thema Musik zurück.

„Du hattest letzte Woche im Englischunterricht ja gesagt, dass eines deiner Hobbies Singen ist. Karaoke?“, stellte der 16-jährige die Frage, die ihm schon seit diesem Tag durch den Kopf schwirrte und sah den Jungen neben sich fragend an, während sie bei seinem Wohnhaus ankamen und er den Schlüssel heraus kramte, um die Haustür zu öffnen.

„Was du dir alles merkst…Also gegen Karaoke habe ich zwar auch nichts, aber ich meinte damit schon richtiges Singen. Ich schreibe auch Texte oder versuche mich zumindest stümperhaft daran.“, erwiderte Takahiro und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. Als die Tür offen war, gingen sie gemeinsam nach oben und das machte den Blonden nun wirklich etwas neugierig.

„Du schreibst sogar Texte? Wow. Ist es das, was du immer im Unterricht machst, Songs schreiben?“, fragte er direkt weiter und schloss die Wohnungstür auf, bedeutete seinem Gast zuerst einzutreten. Seine Mutter hatte an Wochenenden meist Spätschicht und war deswegen nicht da.

"Und du hast im Unterricht wohl nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu beobachten oder wie soll ich das nun deuten?", kam die fast freche Gegenfrage und Toru spürte, dass seine Wangen unweigerlich ein kleines bisschen wärmer wurden, was aber dank des eher dämmrigen Lichtes zum Glück nicht weiter auffallen sollte. Im Grunde hatte der Kleinere ja sogar recht, musste er sich eingestehen. Er beobachtete den Lockenkopf eigentlich verdächtig oft im Unterricht und erst, wo dieser das nun ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie merkwürdig das im Grunde war. Normalerweise beobachtete man doch nicht ständig einen anderen Jungen, selbst wenn man gerade nichts anderes zu tun hatte. Langsam beschlich Toru das Gefühl, dass das vielleicht doch mehr zu bedeuten hatte, als ihm bisher bewusst gewesen war.

"Naja, wenn du nicht mit mir redest, muss ich doch irgendwie anders versuchen etwas über dich zu erfahren.", gab der Blonde zurück und kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das irgendwie nicht gerade besser klang oder die Sache weniger komisch machte. Eher im Gegenteil.

"Das hört irgendwie nach etwas an, was ein Stalker sagen würde.", stellte der Ältere fest und als Toru ihn daraufhin fast schon entsetzt anblickte, fing der Kleine doch tatsächlich an zu lachen. Langsam fing der 16-jährige an zu bezweifeln, dass Takahiro wirklich derselbe Junge aus der Schule war. Allerdings hatte er ein zugegeben schönes Lachen, das zu einem eher niedlichen Kichern wurde, als er versuchte es zu unterdrücken und der Jüngere stellte fest, dass das sein Herz allen Ernstes ein wenig höher schlagen ließ. Definitiv eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion. Darüber wollte er gerade aber auch gar nicht weiter nachdenken und zeigte seinem Gast erst mal kurz die Wohnung, bevor er noch etwas zu Trinken aus der Küche holte und dann mit dem anderen in sein eigenes Zimmer ging. Der Lockenkopf schaute sich sichtlich neugierig um und Toru ließ sich schon mal auf seine kleine Couch sinken. Sein Zimmer war zwar nicht sonderlich riesig, aber durch den länglichen Schnitt hatte neben Bett, Schreibtisch, Kleiderschrank und dem kleinen Fernsehregal auch noch ein Zweisitzer Platz gefunden. Dadurch wirkte es zwar ein wenig enger und voll, aber seiner Meinung nach war das gerade zum Fernsehen trotzdem bequemer.

„Du spielst Gitarre?“ Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage und die beiden Gitarren in der Lücke neben dem Schrank, hinter der Tür sprachen wohl auch für sich. Der Blonde besaß eine akustische und eine elektrische Gitarre und während letztere an der Wand aufgehängt war, stand die anderen mit einem Ständer auf dem Boden zwischen Schrank und Wand.

„Ja, seit ein paar Jahren schon und ich hatte bis zum Umzug an einer Musikschule in Osaka Unterricht, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier wieder zu einer gehen soll. Eigentlich kann ich auch selbst auf mein jetziges Können aufbauen.“, meinte der 16-jährige und schmunzelte, weil der Ältere so beeindruckt wirkte. Nachdem Takahiro die Instrumente noch einen Moment gemustert hatte, begab er sich schließlich zu dem anderen und ließ sich neben ihn in die weichen Polster sinken.

„Ich wollte auch mal Gitarrespielen lernen, aber mein Vater erlaubt mir nicht Unterricht zu nehmen, weil er das nutzlos findet. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich ohnehin kein Händchen dafür.“, erzählte der Lockenkopf leise seufzend und lehnte sich mit einem kleinen, ratlosen Schulterzucken zurück. Der Vater des Kleineren schien offenbar wirklich nicht der umgänglichste zu sein, wie sich das bisher anhörte.

„Wenn du willst kann ich dir auch ein bisschen was zeigen. Muss dein Vater ja nichts von erfahren.“, bot Toru mit einem kleinen Grinsen an und die dunklen Augen schauten ihn überrascht an, bevor der Kleinere aber anfing zu lächeln und schließlich sogar zustimmend nickte. Er könnte sich wirklich daran gewöhnen das Lächeln des anderen öfter zu sehen und sein Lachen zu hören. Gut gelaunt wirkte der Dunkelhaarige wie ein völlig anderer Mensch und nicht mehr wie der stille Mitschüler, den er in der ersten Schulwoche kennen gelernt hatte.

„Sehr gerne. Aber ich sage jetzt schon, dass ich nicht unbedingt der beste Schüler bin.“, warnte Takahiro und der Blonde winkte nur lachend ab.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin sehr geduldig. Und jetzt…was wollen wir für einen Film schauen? Meine kleine DVD-Sammlung ist in dem Schrank unter dem Fernseher.“, lenkte er das Thema erst mal wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund, weswegen sie hier waren. Mitten in der Nacht brauchten sie ja auch nicht mit den Gitarren anzufangen und wenn er dem Älteren tatsächlich etwas beibringen sollte, dann hieß das schließlich, dass sie sich wohl auch noch öfter treffen würden und darauf freute Toru sich jetzt schon.


	14. Chapter 14

Takahiro hatte einen Film rausgesucht und sie hatten es sich auf der kleinen Couch des Blonden gemütlich gemacht. Allerdings achteten sie gar nicht mal so sehr auf den Bildschirm, da sie irgendwann zu sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Toru erfuhr, dass der Lockenkopf noch zwei jüngere Brüder hatte und dass er oftmals versuchte seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem er spät oder gar nicht nach Hause ging. Manchmal traf er sich mit ein paar älteren Schülern – wahrscheinlich die, mit denen der 16-jährige den anderen letztens zufällig gesehen hatte – und sie vertrödelten sich die Zeit im Gamecenter, schauten einen Film im Kino oder liefen einfach nur durch die Straßen. Takahiro bezeichnete die andere aber nur mehr als Bekannte, da er mit diesen ansonsten nichts zu tun hatte und er wohl auch vielmehr geduldet wurde als richtiger Teil der Gruppe zu sein. Aber die älteren hörten ihm zu oder versuchten ihm auch Tipps zu geben und der Dunkelhaarige verbrachte lieber mit solchen Leuten seine Zeit als immer nur ganz alleine. Je mehr Toru über den Kleineren erfuhr, desto deutlicher wurde für ihn, dass ihre Mitschüler wirklich keinen Schimmer davon hatten, wer dieser wirklich war und dass Takahiro es nicht im Mindesten verdient hatte, wie alle ihn behandelten. Sein Vater war offenbar ein absoluter Kotzbrocken, in der Schule wurde der Ältere von Sawada und Akamatsu drangsaliert, von den Mitschülern auf haltlose Gerüchte hin gemieden und wirklich jeder schien der Meinung zu sein, dass der Dunkelhaarige auch noch selbst schuld an alldem war. Dabei versuchte dieser nur einen Platz zu finden, an dem er sich wohl und geborgen fühlen konnte, aber das war bisher immer erfolglos gewesen. Es tat Toru ja schon selbst weh sich das auch nur vorzustellen, wie Takahiro sich die ganze Zeit über fühlen musste, wie schlimm musste es für ihn dann erst sein das ertragen zu müssen?

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit dem ganzen Kram volljammere…Es tut nur gut, mal darüber sprechen zu können und jemanden zu haben, der auch wirklich zuhört.“, lenkte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich ein und fuhr sich verlegen grinsend mit den Fingerspitzen über den Nacken. In der anderen Hand hielt er sein Glas Cola, dass er auf seinem Oberschenkel abstützte und drehte dieses ein wenig zwischen den Fingern.

„Ach Unsinn. Ich höre dir gerne zu und ist doch verständlich, dass du mal darüber sprechen willst. Wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht so lange, aber wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, darfst du gerne zu mir kommen.“, bot der Blonde lächelnd an und diesmal traf ihn statt des erwarteten verwunderten Blickes eher ein nicht zu deutender, bevor sich auf die vollen Lippen des Kleineren ebenfalls ein Lächeln legte und er sachte nickte.

„Danke. Du bist wirklich zu lieb.“, erwiderte Takahiro und strich sich erneut mit den Fingerspitzen über den Nacken – offenbar eine unbewusste Geste, wenn er verlegen war. Die Worte ließen Toru einmal mehr schmunzeln und eigentlich empfand er das nicht als „zu lieb“. Er mochte den Lockenkopf nun mal und da war es für ihn selbstverständlich ihm anzubieten für ihn da zu sein. Zudem freute es ihn, dass der andere in seiner Gegenwart nun einigermaßen aufgetaut war, auch wenn noch eine gewisse Zurückhaltung zu spüren war. Aber im Großen und Ganzen schien sich wohl allmählich etwas Vertrauen aufzubauen und irgendwie machte ihn das glücklich.

„Wie lange kannst du eigentlich bleiben? Nicht, dass du Ärger mit deinen Eltern bekommst, wenn du bis mitten in die Nacht wegbleibst.“, wechselte der Blonde ein wenig das Thema und nippte an seiner Cola, schaute fragend zu seinem Sitznachbarn. Der Film den sie ausgesucht hatten flimmerte noch immer über den Bildschirm, inzwischen aber vollkommen unbeachtet. Der Ältere zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern, bevor er zu einer richtigen Antwort ansetzte.

„Ist eigentlich egal. Gerade am Wochenende kommt es auch schon mal vor, dass ich gar nicht erst nach Hause gehe, von daher ist es recht egal, wann ich mich da wieder blicken lasse.“, meinte Takahiro und der 16-jährige konnte nicht sagen, ob sie da eher Frust oder Traurigkeit in den etwas leiser gesprochenen Worten des anderen widerspiegelte. Auf jeden Fall unterstrich das nur noch mal, dass die Situation bei dem Dunkelhaarigen Daheim genauso wenig einfach war wie in der Schule und Toru musste sich wirklich ein Seufzen verkneifen. Das war doch alles total unfair und er würde dem anderen nur zu gerne helfen. Allerdings würde er dessen Eltern – vor allem den Vater – wohl kaum ändern können und mehr als sich zwischen den Kleineren und Sawada zu stellen war ihm auch nicht möglich derzeit.

„Wenn das so ist, wie wäre es, wenn du einfach hier bleibst über Nacht? Dann musst du nicht nach Hause und ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, dass du wohlmöglich die ganze Nacht durch die Straßen streunst.“, schlug der Blonde nach kurzem Zögern vor und hoffte, dass das nicht zu aufdringlich war. Allerding schätzte er den anderen wohl deutlich unsicherer ein, als dieser tatsächlich war, denn nach einem der fast schon gewohnten verwunderten Blicke, nickte Takahiro sachte.

„Aber nur, wenn das wirklich keine Umstände bereitet.“, fügte er trotz Zustimmung hinzu und lächelte dann ehrlich, als Toru direkt eine abwinkende Geste machte. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter nichts dagegen sagen würde und sich wahrscheinlich eher freute, dass er so schnell wenigstens einen neuen Freund gefunden hatte. Denn das war der Lockenkopf für ihn nun definitiv. Ein Freund. Und jetzt wo er etwas mehr von dessen wahren Charakter hatte kennen lernen dürfen, war der Jüngere nur noch mehr fasziniert von dem anderen und wollte noch viel mehr über ihn herausfinden.

„Ich hätte es nicht angeboten, wenn es nicht okay wäre.“, erwiderte Toru schmunzelnd und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Offenbar musste seine Mutter mal wieder Überstunden machen, sonst hätte sie bereits wieder zurück sein müssen.

Eine Weile redeten die beiden Jugendlichen noch, aber da sie die ganze Woche wegen Schule früh raus gemusst hatten, waren sie gegen Mitternacht dann doch beide ziemlich müde. Der Blonde zog die Schlafcouch in seinem Zimmer aus und organisierte Bettlaken, Kissen und Decke für seinen Gast. Seine Mutter war bereits wieder zurück, hatte die zwei kurz begrüßt und ihre Zustimmung gegeben, dass Takahiro hier bleiben durfte. So machten die beiden Jungs sich fertig und schließlich lagen sie jeweils auf ihrem Schlafplatz, in dem bereits dunklen Zimmer. Nur das leichte Mondlicht sorgte dafür, dass es nicht komplett finster im Raum war.

„Takahiro? Ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, dass du zugestimmt hast heute etwas zu unternehmen und ich hoffe, dass wir das bald wiederholen können?“, fragte der 16-jährige nach einem Augenblick in die Stille und hoffte, dass der andere nicht bereits eingeschlafen war. Es erfolgte erst keine Reaktion, aber dann drehte der Lockenkopf sich den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen um und gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich.

„Ich denke mal das lässt sich einrichten. Vorausgesetzt du nennst mich ab sofort immer Taka. Unter Freunden reicht der Spitzname schließlich auch aus, ne?“ Diese Worte zauberten ein breites Grinsen auf Torus Lippen und er war ganz froh, dass das für den Älteren nicht sichtbar war. Er freute sich nämlich eindeutig mehr darüber, als er sollte. Es war schön, dass der Kleinere sie nun als Freunde bezeichnete und langsam Vertrauen fasste.

„Okay, das sollte ich wohl hinbekommen. Dann wünsche ich dir mal eine gute Nacht, Taka.“, meinte er in die Richtung des Dunkelhaarigen und zog sich die Decke noch etwas höher, lächelte sanft, als der andere die Worte erwiderte. Es dauerte gar nicht allzu lange, bis der Atem des Kleineren deutlich ruhiger wurde und eine Weile lauschte der Blonde diesem Geräusch einfach nur, versuchte sich das entspannte Gesicht seines nun schlafenden Gastes vorzustellen und es dauerte noch eine ganze Zeit, bis er dann ebenfalls in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel.  
 

~  
 

Die nächsten paar Wochen verliefen dann sogar erstaunlich ruhig – Sawada schien vorerst Ruhe zu geben und sowieso verbrachte Toru die Pausen immer mit dem Lockenkopf, sodass es gar nicht erst wieder zu irgendeiner unschönen Situation mit ihrem Klassenrüpel kommen konnte. Montags und dienstags hatten sie sich nach dem Unterricht dann auch in der Schulbibliothek eingefunden, um Informationen für ihr gemeinsames Geschichtsreferat herauszusuchen. Takahiro war zwar stellenweise noch immer etwas unsicher und zurückhaltend, aber das sollte den Blonden wirklich nicht stören und er sah auch ein, dass der andere wahrscheinlich noch mehr Zeit brauchte, um wirklich Vertrauen zu fassen. Außerdem verstanden sie sich dennoch nach und nach immer besser. Allerdings machte es Toru doch ein wenig Gedanken, dass er sich ständig wieder dabei ertappte, wie er den kleinen Lockenkopf beobachtete oder dachte, dass die Art des anderen einfach nur niedlich und liebenswert war. Dass sie Ausmaße solcher Gedanken nicht mehr unbedingt im normalen Rahmen waren und seine Mutter ihm sogar in letzter Zeit öfter sagte, dass er dauernd abwesend war, machte ihm schon etwas Sorgen. Ganz offensichtlich mochte der Blonde Taka doch um einiges mehr, als er sich bisher eingestanden hatte. Jedoch würde er niemals auf die Idee kommen das dem Lockenkopf auch mitzuteilen. Schließlich waren sie nun endlich Freunde und da wollte er den anderen garantiert nicht durch solche Gefühle verschrecken und dazu bringen, sich wieder zu distanzieren. Da würde der 16-jährige diese Gefühle lieber in sich vergraben und möglichst verdrängen, bevor er das Risiko einging den Älteren wieder zu verlieren.  
 

Es war mal wieder Donnerstag und Toru trottete alleine nach der Pause zum Wirtschaftsunterricht in der 7. Stunde. Die Japanischlehrerin hatte Taka zu Pausenbeginn gebeten ihr noch beim Tragen der Bücher zu helfen, mit denen sie heute gearbeitet hatten und danach war er in der Pause jedenfalls nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Lehrerin ihn noch zugetextet – das tat diese öfter mal bei Schülern – oder er hatte den Blonden nicht gefunden, weil er nicht direkt an ihrem sonst üblichen Platz gewesen war. Allerdings konnte der 16-jährige einen gewissen Anflug von Sorge trotzdem nicht unterdrücken, als er dann vor dem noch verschlossenen Klassenraum mit anderen Mitschülern stand und weit und breit nichts von dem Kleineren zu sehen war. Die letzten Wochen hatte es keine Zwischenfälle gegeben und mehr als ein paar doofe Sprüche hatte es von Sawada und seinem Anhängsel nicht gegeben. Dennoch traute der Blonde diesem Idioten keinen Meter über den Weg und je mehr Sekunden verstrichen, desto unruhiger wurde er. Auf einmal spürte Toru dann sein Handy in der Hosentasche seiner Schuluniform vibrieren und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. War das eine Nachricht von Taka? Er holte das Mobiltelefon heraus und schaute noch verwunderter drein, da die SMS von Alex kam und nicht von dem kleinen Lockenkopf. Normalerweise kam der Amerikaner nie auf die Idee ihm in der Schule Nachrichten zu schreiben und irgendwie beschlich ihn plötzlich das Gefühl, dass das kein allzu gutes Zeichen sein konnte. Bevor er sich jedoch unnötig irre machte, öffnete er die Nachricht.

_Kannst du zu den Vitrinen im Untergeschoss bei den Naturwissenschaftsräumen kommen? Sofort, wenn es geht! Ich hab hier ein doppeltes oder eher dreifaches Problem und könnte dringend deine Hilfe gebrauchen bzw. braucht jemand anderes dringender deine Hilfe hier._

Toru zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und überflog den Text erneut. Keine scherzhaften Kommentare, keine Smileys. Es musste sich also durchaus um etwas ernsthaftes Handeln und natürlich ahnte der Blonde direkt, worum es sich handelte. Zum Glück war die Lehrerin noch nicht aufgetaucht und er bat einen seiner Klassenkameraden, dass dieser ihn bitte irgendwie entschuldigen sollte, weil es einen Notfall gab. Damit rauschte er dann auch schon ab und zum Glück fand der 16-jährige sich inzwischen gut genug auf dem Schulgelände zurecht, als dass er den kürzesten Weg zu den anderen Gebäuden kannte und im Sprint legte er die Strecke ziemlich schnell zurück. Da der Unterricht schon begonnen hatte, betrat er dann aber trotzdem versucht leise das Gebäude der Naturwissenschaften und schlug direkt den Weg zum Untergeschoss ein, wo sich eigentlich nur Abstellräume mit irgendwelchen Unterrichtsmaterialien befanden, aber keine Unterrichtsräume. Schon während er die Treppe hinunter ging, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals und das lag nicht alleine daran, dass er gerade wie ein Bekloppter über den Schulhof gerannt war. Wenn Toru mit seiner Befürchtung richtig lag, dann hatte das Problem von dem Alex geschrieben hatte sicherlich etwas mit Sawada, Akamatsu und demnach unweigerlich auch mit Taka zu tun. Hatten diese Ärsche den Älteren etwa irgendwie abgefangen und etwas getan? Wenn ja, dann würde der Blonde ihnen gleich eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen! Die letzten drei Stufen sprang der junge Japaner schon fast hinunter und bog um die Ecke. Als erstes entdeckt Toru den Amerikaner, der mit dem Rücken in seine Richtung stand und einem motzenden Sawada – der eine etwas malträtierte Wange zu haben schien – den Arm auf dem Rücken verdreht hatte, sodass dieser keinerlei Chance hatte sich großartig zu bewegen, ohne sich dabei selbst weh zu tun. An der Seite lehnte Akamatsu mit gesenktem Blick, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf. Nachdem Toru dieses Bild mit wenigen Blicken eingefangen hatte, ging er beinahe vorsichtig näher und nun drehte Alex sich auch halb in seine Richtung.

„Da bist du ja. Ich kann dem Kleinen nämlich gerade schlecht helfen und außerdem lässt er das sowieso nicht zu. Ich hoffe du hast mehr Glück…er sollte nämlich dringend ins Krankenzimmer.“, meinte der Größere mit so ernster Miene, dass Toru direkt mal das Herz eine Etage tiefer rutschte. Der andere machte nun einen Schritt zur Seite, damit der Blonde in dem engen Gang vorbei kam und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, stieg schon beinahe Panik in dem 16-jährigen auf. Er hatte zuvor gar nicht gesehen, dass bei einer der Vitrinen das Glas gesplittert war und nun sah er Taka etwas von den Scherben entfernt an der Seite auf dem Boden sitzen, total zusammengekauert und sich den Arm haltend. Ein paar Glassplitter steckten in dem Arm des Kleineren und der dünne Stoff vom weißen Ärmel des Schuluniformhemdes hatte sich bereits deutlich rot gefärbt. Toru schluckte kurz, löste sich aber rasch wieder aus seiner kurzzeitigen Starre und war innerhalb von Sekunden bei dem Lockenkopf, ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und legte sachte eine Hand an die Schulter von Takas unverletztem Arm.

„Wie schlimm ist es? Habt ihr einen Arzt gerufen??“, wollte Toru direkt voller Sorge wissen und zuckte beinahe zusammen, als der Dunkelhaarige fast zaghaft den Kopf hob und ihn mit ängstlichen, tränengefüllten Augen anblickte. Bevor auch nur ein Wort die kaum merklich zitternden Lippen des Kleineren verlassen konnte, berichtete Alex auch schon, dass er noch nicht zu mehr gekommen war, als die beiden Idioten in Schach zu halten und Toru die SMS zu schreiben.

„Ich brauche keinen Arzt…aber das Krankenzimmer wäre vielleicht schon gut…“, nuschelte Taka kaum hörbar und der Blonde seufzte tonlos, bevor er aber ergeben nickte. Er wusste inzwischen, wie stur der Ältere sein konnte und Hauptsache dieser würde erst mal irgendeine Form von Versorgung bekommen – einen Arzt würden sie immer noch anrufen können.

„Bring du Takahiro zum Krankenzimmer. Ich werde wohl mit den beiden erst mal einen kleinen Ausflug zum Direktor machen.“, warf der Amerikaner ein und während Sawada darüber natürlich direkt protestierte, sank Akamatsus Kopf nur noch ein Stück tiefer. Da hatte offenbar wenigstens einer begriffen, was für eine Scheiße sie sich da geleistet hatten. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Toru den beiden nun wohl wirklich den Hals umgedreht, aber er hatte in diesem Moment einfach nur Angst um Taka, als dass er wirklich wütend werden könnte. Der Kleinere brauchte seine Hilfe und das war jetzt wichtiger als alles andere.


	15. Chapter 15

„Will er nun wirklich mit den beiden zum Direktor deswegen? Das ist doch nicht notwendig…“, wollte Taka leise wissen, während er mit hängenden Schultern neben dem Blonden in Richtung Krankenzimmer trottete und der Jüngere glaubte im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Das war doch wohl das mindeste, was es zu tun galt und längst überflüssig sowieso.

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum die zwei Arschlöcher nicht zum Direktor sollten deswegen? Eigentlich müsste man sogar die Polizei rufen. Das ist ja schon keine reine Schikane mehr, sondern mutwillige Körperverletzung!“, gab Toru zurück und klang dabei nun doch leicht wütend, weil ihm alleine bei dem Gedanken was vorgefallen war schon schlecht wurde. Da hatte er den kleinen Lockenkopf einmal aus den Augen gelassen und dann passierte so etwas. Irgendwie fühlte er sich fast schon mitschuldig, gerade weil er nicht an der Seite des Älteren gewesen war, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Dabei hatte der 16-jährige sich doch fest vorgenommen, so etwas nie wieder zuzulassen und nun war sogar alles noch schlimmer geworden. Der Kleinere setzte schon dazu an etwas zu erwidern, biss sich schließlich aber nur leicht auf die Unterlippe, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben und dann kamen sie auch schon beim Krankenzimmer an. Toru klopfte an und sobald die Schulkrankenschwester sie hereinbat, öffnete er die Tür und trat gefolgt von seinem Freund in den nicht allzu großen Raum.

„Was kann ich für euch tun, Jungs?“, wollte die noch recht junge Frau wissen, bevor ihr Blick dann jedoch auf Takas Arm fiel und einen etwas erschrockenen Laut konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. Sofort war die Frau auf den Beinen und bedeutete dem Dunkelhaarigen sich auf eine der beiden Liegen zu setzen.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie Salbe, Verbandsmaterial und eine Pinzette zusammensuchte. Der Blonde ließ sich neben den anderen sinken, als dieser mit bittendem Blick neben sich auf die Matratze klopfte und da Taka keine Anstalten machte auch nur irgendwas zu sagen, antwortete er an seiner Stelle.

„Zwei andere Schüler haben ihn gegen eine Vitrine bei den Naturwissenschaften geschubst und dabei ist das Glas zersprungen. Ein Kumpel von uns schleift die zwei gerade zum Rektor.“, fasste er knapp zusammen, da die Krankenschwester solche Dinge schließlich notieren musste und nicht einfach darüber hinwegsehen konnte, wie bei einem normalen Kratzer. Die junge Frau murmelte daraufhin nur etwas darüber, dass manche Jugendlichen wirklich eine bessere Erziehung nötig hätten und warnte den Lockenkopf dann, dass es nun etwas wehtun würde. Ein paar größere Scherben konnte sie so mit der Hand herausziehen, während sie für die kleineren Splitter die Pinzette zur Hilfe nahm. Nachdem dann erst mal alles Sichtbare an Glas entfernt war, schob die Krankenschwester vorsichtig den mit Blut versauten Ärmel nach oben, um die Schnittwunden auf weitere Splitter zu untersuchen und sie anschließend zu desinfizieren. Zuvor hatte Taka sich nur auf die Unterlippe gebissen, aber das Desinfektionsmittel brannte genug, sodass sich doch ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut über seine Lippen schlich. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff der Blonde nach der freien Hand des Älteren und drückte sie sanft, woraufhin sich sogar ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln auf die vollen Lippen des anderen legte.

„Zum Glück sind die Schnittwunden nicht so schlimm, als dass sie genäht werden müssten.“, stellte die junge Frau fest und das war immerhin eine gute Nachricht. Der Unterwarm des Lockenkopfes sah aber auch so schon mitgenommen genug aus, mit den ganzen noch immer blutenden Schnittwunden an der Außenseite und Toru wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie böse das hätte ausgehen können, wenn die Glasscherben sich auch in die Innenseite gebohrt hätten. Gerade wollte die Krankenschwester anfangen eine Mullbinde um den Unterarm des Jugendlichen zu wickeln, da klingelte auf einmal das Telefon und sie seufzte leise auf. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz und nahm dann den Anruf entgegen.

„Ich muss jetzt leider schnell weg. Ein Schüler hat sich beim Sportunterricht verletzt und ist ohnmächtig geworden. Kriegst du das mit dem Verbinden hin oder soll ich das besser noch machen?“, meinte die Krankenschwester an Toru gewandt, während sie irgendeinen Zettel ausfüllte und dann aufschaute, um das Nicken des Blonden mitzubekommen.

„Okay. Ich habe hier eine Entschuldigung für deine Klassenlehrerin, dass du für heute vom Unterricht freigestellt bist. Geh nach Hause und ruh dich erst mal aus und morgen früh gehst du vielleicht am besten noch mal zu einem Arzt damit. Sicher ist sicher.“, verordnete die junge Frau und lächelte aufmunternd, bevor sie ein paar Sachen schnappte und damit aus dem Raum verschwand. Der 16-jährige blickte ihr kurz nach und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Dann ließ er Takas Hand los und stand auf, um sich selbst die Mullbinde zu schnappen.

„Ich kann aber nicht garantieren, dass das sehr professionell aussehen wird.“, meinte der Jüngere schief grinsend und eigentlich war ihm aber alles andere als nach Scherzen zumute. Wenn er sah, was Sawada und Akamatsu dem Lockenkopf angetan hatten, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Vor allem war der Kleinere gerade wieder so zurückhaltend und schweigsam, dazu dann noch ungesund blass im Gesicht, dass er sich erst recht Sorgen um diesen machte.

„Kannst du das Ende bitte festhalten?“, bat Toru seinen Freund und dieser legte zwei Finger auf das Ende der Mullbinde, sodass der andere diese vorsichtig um seinen Arm wickeln konnte. Nachdem alle Wunden vernünftig von dem weißen Stoff bedeckt waren, befestigte der Blonde das Ganze mit einem Stückchen Klebeband. Sein Blick suchte wie von selbst den des Älteren, der allerdings auf einen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem Boden starrte und noch immer diesen verunsicherten Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war und dir nicht helfen konnte.“, murmelte der 16-jährige nun und hob eine Hand, um sie sachte auf die wirren Locken des anderen zu legen. Sachte streichelte er durch die dunklen Haare und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln, als der Blick seines Freundes sich doch mal hob und sich auf ihn richtete.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür…“, gab Taka ebenso leise zurück und streckte seinen unverletzten Arm aus, um die Finger an der Seite von Torus Blazer in dem weichen Stoff zu vergraben und den schlanken Jungen etwas näher zu ziehen. Er ließ den Kopf gegen den Bauch des Größeren sinken und dieser bemerkte jetzt erst, dass der kleine Lockenkopf kaum spürbar am zittern war.

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich schuldig, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe. Nur, weil diese Arschlöcher die letzten Wochen nichts gemacht haben, hieß das ja nicht, dass sie gleich ganz aufhören. Außerdem hasse ich es zu sehen, was diese Typen dir antun.“, meinte der Blonde und legte eine Hand auf den schmalen Rücken des Älteren, während die Finger seiner anderen Hand sich in den weichen schwarzen Locken vergruben. Es tat ihm wirklich weh zu sehen, dass diese Kerle den eigentlich sehr aufgeweckten Dunkelhaarigen immer wieder zurück in seine Ecke drängten und diesen immer wieder einschüchterten oder gar körperlich verletzten.

„Trotzdem ist das nicht deine Schuld. Aber danke, dass du dir so viele Gedanken um mich machst.“, erwiderte der Kleinere und hob den Kopf etwas, um den Jüngeren trotz erneuter unvergossener Tränen in seinen dunklen Augen sachte anzulächeln. Der ängstliche Ausdruck in Takas Augen war zwar etwas gewichen, aber trotzdem lag eine gewisse Traurigkeit in dem Blick des andere, dass sich in Toru alles zusammenzog und in ihm machte sich noch stärker das Gefühl breit, dass er den Lockenkopf einfach nur beschützen wollte. Er wollte, dass der Ältere unbeschwert lächeln und lachen konnte, keine Angst davor haben musste von irgendwem tyrannisiert zu werden. Während der Blonde so in die tiefgründigen, beinahe schwarzen Augen seines Freundes blickte, war ihm gar nicht bewusst, dass er sich dem Gesicht des andere näherte. Bevor er sich über sein eigenes Handeln Gedanken machen konnte, hatte der 16-jährige dann auch schon seine Lippen auf Takas gelegt und auch wenn es nur ein ganz leichter Kontakt war, löste das bereits ein unglaubliches Kribbeln in seinem Körper aus. Die vollen Lippen des Lockenkopfes waren sogar noch weicher, als er gedacht hatte und er hätte diese zu gerne noch länger gekostet, aber da fielen ihm die erschrocken geweiteten Augen des Kleineren auf. Natürlich war der andere über diese Aktion geschockt. Sofort löste Toru sich wieder von den weichen Lippen seines Freundes und trat sogar erschrocken über sich selbst einen Schritt zurück.

„Taka…das…ich…“, stammelte der Blonde, brachte aber in seinem leichten Anflug von Panik keinen gescheiten Satz zustande und Takahiro gab ihm auch gar nicht erst die Chance dazu, sich zu sortieren. Ohne ein Wort zu äußern, sprang der Kleinere von der Liege auf, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und rauschte dann fast fluchtartig aus dem Raum. Toru konnte ihm nur mit offenem Mund und großen Augen hinterher schauen, während er reglos dastand und zumindest gedanklich den Kopf an die nächste Wand schlug. Was hatte er sich nun dabei gedacht?! Natürlich nichts. Aber wieso hatte er ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es Taka schlecht ging und er einen Freund brauchte, so einem dummen Impuls nachgeben müssen? Nun hatte er den Älteren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verjagt und irgendwie kam auch die Angst auf, dass dieser nun vielleicht nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Toru verfluchte sich selbst leise und schnappte sich die Entschuldigung, welche die Krankenschwester für den Lockenkopf geschrieben hatte. Damit machte er sich mit hängenden Schultern auf den Weg zum momentanen Unterrichtsraum und hoffte einfach nur, dass der Kleinere sicher bei sich Daheim ankam. Wenn er den Dunkelhaarigen am nächsten Tag in der Schule sah, würde er einfach mit ihm darüber reden und sich für diesen Kuss entschuldigen.  
 

Die letzten Unterrichtsstunden zogen sich für Toru wie Kaugummi und er konnte seine Gedanken überhaupt nicht auf den Stoff konzentrieren, weil er die ganze Zeit über nur Taka im Kopf hatte. Wie dieser zusammengekauert in dem Flur gesessen hatte; das Blut an seinem Ärmel; die Tränen und Angst in den dunklen Augen; das wackelige Lächeln, welches der Kleinere ihm vor seiner dummen Kurzschlussreaktion zugeworfen hatte. Nirgends wollte der Blonde gerade lieber sein, als bei dem kleinen Lockenkopf und ihn in seiner Arme ziehen.

Als dann irgendwann endlich Schulschluss war, wartete Alex im Flur vor dem Klassenraum auf ihn und nach einer kurzen Begrüßung, berichtete er, was sich beim Direktor ereignet hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass Sawada und Akamatsu sich eine fast einstündige Predigt hatten anhören müssen und ordentlich zur Sau gemacht worden waren, hatte der Rektor sie erst mal für zwei Wochen der Schule verwiesen. Ein Eintrag in ihre Schulakten war natürlich ebenso gemacht worden und auch die Eltern der beiden würden über diese Sache informiert werden. Außerdem wollte der Direktor sich wohl mit Takahiros Eltern in Verbindung setzen, um später mit allen Parteien zu entscheiden, wie die Sache gehandhabt werden sollte. Da es sich um Körperverletzung handelte, konnten Takas Eltern schließlich auch auf eine Anzeige bestehen.

„Am besten wäre es einfach, die zwei komplett von der Schule zu schmeißen, damit sie weder Taka noch irgendwem anders noch mal sowas antun können. Nach der Aktion haben sie es wirklich nicht anders verdient!“, knurrte der 16-jährige und verzog die Mundwinkel, während er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen neben Alex aus dem Schulgebäude schlurfte. Seine Laune war schon lange nicht mehr so im Keller gewesen wie nach diesem Tag – erst die Sache mit den beiden Knallköpfen und dann sein dummer, unüberlegter Kuss. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der nächste Tag positiver ausfallen würde.

„Das müssen dann wohl die Eltern von allen entscheiden. Du scheinst dir aber wirklich einen ziemlichen Kopf darum zu machen, hm? Klar, ihr seid befreundet, aber irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckt.“, erwiderte Alex und trotz der ernsthaft gesprochenen Worte, schlich sich ein fast schelmisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen und er stieß die Schulter des etwas Kleineren leicht mit der eigenen an.

„Ich weiß. Und was soll das heißen? Was soll da bitte hinter stecken?“, wollte der Jüngere wissen und irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade doch unweigerlich ziemlich ertappt, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Auch wenn der Amerikaner oftmals Blödsinn machte und sich benahm, als habe er das geistige Alter eines 5-jährigen, aber er war im Grunde verdammt clever. Gerade durch seine bescheuerte Art vergaß selbst Toru als langjähriger Freund das ab und zu, was dazu führte, dass er den anderen deutlich unterschätzte.

„Ich denke du weißt genau, was ich meine. Aber ich denke mir mal einfach meinen Teil und drücke im Stillen die Daumen für ein Happy End. Jetzt muss ich mich aber leider schon von dir verabschieden, weil ich noch etwas in der Stadt zu erledigen habe. Wir sehen uns ja vielleicht morgen in der Schule, ansonsten schreiben wir, ne.“, meinte der Größere nun weiterhin fast vergnügt grinsend und klopfte dem Blonden freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, der daraufhin nicht ganz ernst gemeint murrte und sich dann zumindest zu einem leichten Lächeln durchrang. Sie umarmten sich kurz zum Abschied und dann trennten die Wege der beiden Freunde sich auch schon. Sobald der andere um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, schlich sich ein Seufzen über die Lippen des 16-jährigen und fast augenblicklich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Taka. Ob es dem anderen gut ging? Hoffentlich wurde die Verletzung nicht schlimmer oder entzündete sich. Am liebsten würde Toru dem Kleineren eine Nachricht schreiben und fragen, wie es ihm ging, aber wahrscheinlich wirkte das reichlich unangebracht nach seiner eigenen Aktion. Also doch lieber bis zum nächsten Tag in der Schule warten und den Dunkelhaarigen persönlich ansprechen. Irgendwie ahnte er jetzt schon, dass er die kommende Nacht kaum ein Auge zu tun würde, weil er sich irgendwelche dämlichen Szenarien zum Ablauf des bevorstehenden Gespräches ausmalen würde.  
 

Mit der Prognose, dass er die Nacht über kaum schlafen würde, hatte Toru auf jeden Fall voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Jedoch traf keiner seiner Vorstellungen bezüglich des Gespräches mit Takahiro zu, da es gar nicht erst wirklich zu einer Unterhaltung kam. Der kleine Lockenkopf schien ihn nämlich ganz offensichtlich zu meiden und wenn der Jüngere versuchte ihn zu Pausenanfang anzusprechen, bekam er nur gemurmelte Entschuldigungen und Ausflüchte, bevor der andere sich aus dem Staub machte. Ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte der 16-jährige sich wegen diesem Verhalten schon und er konnte nicht einmal nachfragen, wie es dem Arm des Älteren ging. Natürlich hätte der Blonde Taka auch einfach aufhalten können, um mit ihm zu reden, aber er wollte den kleinen Lockenkopf auch nicht dazu zwingen und wenn es diesem offensichtlich unangenehm war, dann würde er das zumindest für heute auf sich beruhen lassen. Vielleicht brauchte der andere auch nur noch etwas Zeit, um die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages zu verarbeiten? Nach dem Wochenende würde Toru etwas forscher an die Sache herangehen, das nahm er sich fest vor und dennoch blickte er seinem Freund mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen nach, als sie nach der achten Stunde zu ihren unterschiedlichen AGs mussten. Nur ein Tag und er vermisste es bereits mit dem Dunkelhaarigen zu reden, dessen Lächeln zu sehen und einfach nur seine Gesellschaft zu genießen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass alles wieder würde wie zu Anfang. Selbst wenn er sich dazu zwingen müsste seine Gefühle von heute auf morgen zu vergraben. Takahiro war ihm über die paar Wochen viel zu wichtig geworden, als dass er ihn einfach so wieder ziehen lassen könnte. Zumal der Blonde auch wusste, dass der andere sonst niemanden hatte, mit dem er wirklich über alles reden konnte oder an den er sich bei irgendwelchen Problemen wenden könnte. Zum einen wollte Toru selbst nicht darauf verzichten den Lockenkopf in seinem Leben zu haben und zum anderen war ihm noch viel wichtiger, dass der Kleinere jemanden hatte, der für ihn da war. Liebe hin oder her, er würde dem Älteren schon irgendwie klar machen, dass dieser sich um seiner Gefühle keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.


	16. Chapter 16

Auch wenn Toru sich vorgenommen hatte den kleinen Lockenkopf bis Montag in Ruhe zu lassen, war seine Laune am Freitag nach Schulschluss fast noch mehr im Keller als am Vortag. Einen Tag nicht mit Taka geredet zu haben fühlte sich schrecklicher an als erwartet und der Blonde verflucht sich immer wieder für seine unbedachte Tat. Als er von der Schule nach Hause kam, war seine Mutter bereits zur Spätschicht aus dem Haus und er genehmigte sich eine entspannende Dusche, bevor er sich in ein paar bequeme Klamotten schmiss und versucht sich an die heutigen Hausaufgaben zu setzen. Dass der 16-jährige sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte stand außer Frage. Zwischendurch machte er sich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und anstatt danach weiterhin an den Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten, saß er nur an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, wo es inzwischen schon fast stockdunkel war. Auf einmal klingelte es dann aber unerwartet an der Tür und Toru zuckte erschrocken zusammen, brauchte einen Moment, um das Geräusch zuordnen zu können. Am liebsten würde er das ja gerade einfach ignorieren, aber dennoch raffte der Jugendliche sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Bevor er zum Hörer der Gegensprechanlage greifen konnte, klopfte es dann zaghaft an der Wohnungstür und eine seiner Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Er ließ die Hand vom Hörer zur Türklinge schweifen und drückte diese hinab, zog die Tür auf und machte große Augen. Nicht mal unbedingt, weil niemand anderes als Takahiro vor seiner Tür stand, sondern eher wegen der Tatsache _wie_ der andere vor ihm stand. Da es draußen offenbar angefangen hatte zu regnen, war der Kleinere total durchnässt, hatte den Kopf etwas gesenkt und dennoch konnte Toru den verunsicherten, ängstlichen Blick in den dunklen Augen des Älteren erkennen. Dazu kam dann noch, dass die eine Wange des anderen ziemlich deutlich gerötet war und ansonsten sah der Dunkelhaarige ungesund blass aus. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff der Blonde nach der Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn in den Flur, bevor er die Tür wieder zuschob.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er vorsichtig wissen, aber Taka biss sich nur auf die volle Unterlippe und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf, schien sich erst noch sammeln zu müssen. Der Jüngere unterdrückte daraufhin ein Seufzen und deutete seinem Gast an, sich die Schuhe und die patschnasse Jacke auszuziehen. Letztere nahm er dem Kleineren direkt ab und brachte sie ins Badezimmer, um sie zum Trocknen aufzuhängen. Toru nahm auch sofort ein Handtuch für den Dunkelhaarigen mit, der in der Zwischenzeit zumindest schon mal in das Zimmer des Blonden gegangen war. Er drückte dem Älteren das Handtuch in die Hand, auch wenn dieser daraufhin trotzdem noch reglos und wie ein begossener Pudel mitten im Zimmer stand und den Fußboden anzustarren schien. Der 16-jährige kramte dann direkt mal eine bequeme Stoffhose und ein T-Shirt heraus, hielt auch diese seinem unerwarteten Gast entgegen und diesmal kam doch etwas mehr Leben in den kleinen Lockenkopf. Taka legte das Handtuch beiseite und zog sich tatsächlich einfach mal an Ort und Stelle um, nachdem er ein kaum vernehmliches „Danke“ geäußert hatte. Toru hielt sich von dem Reflex ab sich eine Hand vor die Augen zu halten und gab sich stattdessen Mühe trotz ordentlichen Herzklopfens den Blick überall hin zu richten, nur nicht auf den kurzzeitig bis auf die Boxershorts entblößten Körper des Kleineren. Irgendwie war er erleichtert, dass Takahiro sich recht schnell die trockene Kleidung angezogen hatte und er brachte dessen nasse Sachen rasch ins Bad, bevor er zurück in sein Zimmer kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Also…würdest du mir jetzt vielleicht erzählen, was vorgefallen ist und wieso du aus heiterem Himmel patschnass vor meiner Tür standest?“, versuchte Toru es noch mal und schnappte sich das Handtuch von seinem Bett, um es auf den Kopf des anderen zu legen und einfach selbst anzufangen, die nassen Locken sanft abzutrocknen. Irgendwie hatte er nämlich das Gefühl, dass der Dunkelhaarige das von selbst ohnehin nicht machen würde. Von Taka ertönte ein leises Seufzen und sein Kopf schien noch etwas tiefer zu sinken.

„Wegen dem Vorfall gestern wurden meine Eltern heute in die Schule gebeten. Nach der letzten Stunde war dann eine Zusammenkunft mit dem Direktor, meinen Eltern und den Eltern der anderen beiden.“, fing er nun leise an zu erzählen und der Blonde nickte sachte. Er war schon versucht zu sagen, dass das doch wohl eine gute Sache war, aber offenbar war es das nicht. Zumindest sagte ihm das die gesamte Körperhaltung und Tonlage des Kleineren. Außerdem war da immer noch die gerötete Wange des anderen.

„Es bleibt nun bei drei Wochen Schulverweis und dann hat sich die Sache. Meine Mutter war zwar für etwas mehr Strafe, aber mein Vater nicht. Später hat er auch zu mir gesagt, dass ich denen sicherlich einen Grund geliefert habe so mit mir umzuspringen. Scheinbar denkt er, ich würde einfach nur das Opfer spielen.“, fügte Takahiro hinzu und nun schien seine Stimme sogar leicht zu zittern. Die schlanken Finger des Lockenkopfes nestelten unruhig am Saum des zu großen T-Shirts herum und Toru ließ das Handtuch nun in dessen Nacken sinken, nachdem die dunklen Haare scheinbar zu genüge abgetrocknet waren. Er war doch ziemlich perplex, eigentlich schon entsetzt, über das, was der andere ihm da gerade erzählte. Der Blonde wusste ja, dass der Vater des Älteren offenbar nicht als Vater des Jahres durchging, aber dass es so schlimm war, hatte er nicht gewusst.

„Mein Vater sagt ich hätte ihn und Mum damit bloßgestellt, dass ich die Sache an die große Glocke gehängt habe. Sein Ansehen ist ihm wichtiger, als die Tatsache, was die Typen mit mir gemacht haben.“, nuschelte der Lockenkopf und der Jüngere verspürte einen Schmerz im Brustkorb, als er dem anderen so zuhörte und dabei dessen total eingeschüchterte Körperhaltung sah.

„Heißt das er ist daran schuld, dass deine Wange so gerötet ist? Hat er dich etwa geschlagen??“ Das darauf folgende zaghafte Nicken ließ ihn scharf die Luft einziehen und eine unerwartete Wut auf den Vater seines Freundes machte sich in Toru breit. Wie konnte dieser Typ es wagen so mit seinem Sohn umzuspringen?! Vor allem war Takahiro nun wirklich der letzte, der Schuld an der gesamten Situation war und solch eine Behandlung verdient hatte.

„Und du hast geahnt oder sogar gewusst, dass er so reagieren wird? Wieso hast du das nicht sofort gesagt?! Deswegen hast du also gesagt, deswegen müsse man nicht sofort zum Direktor? Bist du ein Idiot?! Das kann jawohl niemand riechen, dass dein Alter so ein Fass aufmacht, wenn du nichts sagst.“, rutschte es Toru unweigerlich heraus und kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, tat es ihm direkt auch schon wieder leid. Der Ältere war durch seine Tonlage merklich zusammengezuckt, hatte nun aber den Kopf gehoben und die großen dunklen Augen waren mit unzähligen Tränen gefüllt, die sich langsam den Weg über die blasse Haut suchten.

„Es tut mir leid…“, brachte der Lockenkopf erstickt klingend hervor und schluchzte dann leise. In Toru zog sich alles schmerzlich zusammen bei diesen Worten und dem fast verängstigten Ausdruck des Kleineren. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, schlang der Blonde die Arme um Taka und trotz dass dieser leicht zusammenzuckte, zog er ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Das braucht es nicht. Mir tut es leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren.“, murmelte der 16-jährige und drückte Takahiro noch etwas mehr an sich. Der Ältere schüttelte nur angedeutet den Kopf und schluchzte erneut, vergrub das Gesicht nun am Oberkörper des Größeren und klammerte sich regelrecht haltsuchend an dessen Shirt. Es brach Toru das Herz den niedlichen Lockenkopf so am Boden zerstört zu sehen und jedes weitere Schluchzen oder Schniefen bohrte sich direkt mitten in sein Herz. Allerdings konnte er auch nur sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass der Kleinere so aufgelöst war. Erst der Vorfall mit Sawada am Vortag, dann heute das Gespräch in der Schule und noch die schreckliche Behandlung seines Vaters. Dazu dann auch noch Torus impulsiver Kuss, der sicherlich nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen hatte, dass der Lockenkopf sich besser fühlte. Der Blonde seufzte unterdrückt und ließ sich nun auf sein Bett sinken, zog den Älteren neben sich und hielt ihn dabei die ganze Zeit in einer schützenden Umarmung. Zwar murmelte er immer wieder automatisch beruhigende Worte, aber das Schluchzen des anderen schien vorerst nicht abebben zu wollen und vielleicht würde es Taka ja auch helfen, sich einfach mal fallen zu lassen und sich auszuweinen. So schwer es für den 16-jährigen auch zu ertragen war seinen Freund weinen zu sehen und zu hören.

Es dauerte wirklich ziemlich lange, bis das Schluchzen des Älteren allmählich weniger wurde, aber dennoch verharrte der Kleinere dicht an Toru gepresst, klammerte sich regelrecht haltsuchend an ihn und ließ keinen Millimeter Abstand zwischen sie. Der Blonde hatte sich inzwischen komplett aufs Bett gesetzt, sodass er gegen das Kopfende lehnte und hielt den anderen sanft in seinen Armen. Einen Arm hatte der 16-jährige um den zierlichen Körper geschlungen, während die Finger der anderen immer wieder durch die weichen Locken streichelten, um Takahiro weiter zu beruhigen.

„Brauchst du eigentlich etwas, um deine Wange zu kühlen?“, fragte er schließlich leise, als schon einige Minuten lang – bis auf gelegentliches Schniefen - Stille im Zimmer herrschte. Mehr als ein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln bekam er jedoch nur zur Antwort, aber das sollte ihm reichen und die schlanken Finger des Jüngeren vergruben sich zärtlich etwas mehr in den dunklen Haaren seines Freundes, der zu seiner Erleichterung langsam wieder runterzukommen schien. Auch wirkte der zierliche Körper nicht mehr ganz so angespannt und die Atmung des Lockenkopfes war deutlich ruhiger als noch einige Minuten zuvor. Toru spürte, dass sein Shirt vorne durch die Tränen des Kleineren nass war, aber das ignorierte er einfach und verblieb ruhig in dieser Position, ließ es bereitwillig zu, dass der andere sich noch mehr an ihn schmiegte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte der Blonde es wohl in vollen Zügen genossen seinem Freund so nahe sein zu dürfen, aber der Auslöser dafür war natürlich alles andere als schön. Während Taka nun schon fast auf ihm lag und das Gesicht noch immer am Brustkorb des Jüngeren vergraben hatte, wurde dessen Atmung allmählich auffallend ruhiger und irgendwann stellte der 16-jährige fest, dass sein unerwarteter Besucher vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Sein Blick wanderte zu der zierlichen Gestalt in seinen Armen und wieder zog sich in ihm alles zusammen, als der andere im Schlaf den Kopf etwas drehte und er die vom weinen deutlich geröteten Wange sah. Außerdem fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, wie fertig der Kleinere aussah und er vermutete, dass dieser die vergangene Nacht wohl nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf bekommen hatte. An seinem Arm befand sich ein frischer Verband, der deutlich besser angebracht war als der von Toru und der Gedanke daran, wie diese Verletzung zustande gekommen war, ließ den Blonden leise aufseufzen. Wieso nur musste dieser liebenswerte Kerl nur solche schrecklichen Dinge durchmachen? Das war doch nicht fair! Vor allem war es nicht fair, dass er den Lockenkopf nicht davor hatte beschützen können. Er lehnte den Kopf sachte an Takas, vergrub das Gesicht ein wenig in dem weichen Haar und atmete den angenehmen Duft von dessen Shampoo ein. Nach einer Weile, in der er auch beinahe eingedöst wäre, ertönte das Klicken der Wohnungstür und kurz darauf klopfte es an seine Zimmertür, bevor diese geöffnet wurde und seine Mutter den Kopf hinein streckte. Sie schaute im ersten Moment verwirrt drein über das sich ihr bietende Bild, bevor sich dann aber ein Anflug von Sorge auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte.

„Ist etwas passiert?“, wollte sie leise wissen und ihr Sohn nickte nur leicht, bedeutete ihr aber, dass jetzt ein schlechter Moment war darüber zu reden, weil er den Kleineren nicht wecken wollte. Das ließ seine Mutter verstehend nicken und sachte lächeln, während sie leise das Zimmer betrat und die Decke vom Ende des Bettes nahm, um diese fürsorglich über die beiden Jugendlichen zu legen.

„Wir reden am besten morgen und sag Takahiro-kun, dass er ruhig das Wochenende hier bleiben darf, wenn er möchte.“, flüsterte sie und strich ihrem Sohn liebevoll durch die Haare, der daraufhin dankbar lächelte und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte, bevor seine Mutter wieder leise aus dem Zimmer ging und noch die Deckenlampe löschte. Es war ohnehin schon recht spät und Toru spürte auch deutliche Müdigkeit. Vorsichtig änderte er seine Position ein wenig, sodass er nicht mehr saß, sondern sich richtig hinlegen konnte und zum Glück wachte der Dunkelhaarige dadurch nicht auf. Nur ein leises Brummen wegen der störenden Bewegung ertönte von dem Älteren, dann schmiegte dieser sich aber wieder an den schlanken Körper und schlief friedlich weiter. Toru schlang die Arme sanft um den nun deutlich entspannteren Körper des Lockenkopfes und streichelte über dessen schmalen Rücken, während er dann auch langsam ins Land der Träume abdriftete.


	17. Chapter 17

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Toru durch das Gefühl von etwas weichem an seiner Wange geweckt, konnte jedoch nicht zuordnen worum es sich dabei handelte und viel zu schnell war die eigentlich sehr angenehme Berührung auch schon wieder verschwunden. Verschlafen brummend regte der 16-jährige sich ein wenig und stellte dann fest, dass sich immer noch das Gewicht eines anderen Körpers auf ihm befand, wodurch er deutlich schneller wieder munter wurde. Leise gähnend öffnete er die Augen und sein Herz schlug direkt mal doppel so schnell, als er direkt in Takahiros große, dunkle Augen blickte, der offenbar schon vor ihm aufgewacht war. Auf den Wangen des Kleineren lag ein kaum sichtbarer Rotschimmer und es legte sich ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Guten Morgen~“, grüßte der Blonde den Älteren und musste automatisch ebenfalls lächeln. Offenbar ging es dem anderen nun deutlich besser als am Vorabend und das erleichterte ihn schon ungemein. Er konnte nicht anders als eine Hand zu heben und sanft durch die weichen Locken des anderen zu streicheln, der sich sogar kaum merklich in diesen Kontakt lehnte und die Begrüßung nun leise erwiderte.

„Ich hatte mich gestern gar nicht mehr für die ganzen Umstände entschuldigt…oder mich dafür bedankt, dass du für mich da warst…“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich und wandte den Blick etwas zur Seite, machte schon Anstalten sich von Toru runter zu begeben, aber dieser wusste das zu verhindern, indem er die Arme sanft aber bestimmt um den zierlichen Körper des Älteren schlang.

„Das waren doch keine Umstände und ich bin gerne für dich da, wir sind doch schließlich Freunde. Du kannst wirklich jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, verstanden?“, gab der Blonde zurück und lächelte den Dunkelhaarigen nun sanft an, der ihn zwar etwas schüchtern wirkend anblickte, nun aber ebenfalls sachte lächelnd ein gewispertes „Danke“ äußerte. Für einen Moment lagen sie einfach nur schweigend so da, Taka auf dem 16-jährigen und ihre Augen wandten sich keine Sekunde voneinander ab, als würden sie im Blick des jeweils anderen die Antwort auf irgendeine Frage suchen, die sie aber nicht aussprechen wollten. Dabei war den Jugendlichen nicht mal bewusst, dass sie sich langsam näher kamen und erst der warme Atem auf seinen Lippen und Wangen machte Toru darauf aufmerksam, wie nah sie sich auf einmal waren. Das löste ein ziemlich heftiges Kribbeln und Herzklopfen in ihm aus. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Millimeter und ihre Lippen hätten sich berührt, aber da klopfte es auf einmal an der Tür, woraufhin der Kleinere spürbar erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sich dann doch von seinem Gastgeber herunter rollte, bevor einen Augenblick später die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Toru? Ich muss jetzt weg, aber das Frühstück steht fertig auf dem Tisch.“, informierte seine Mutter die beiden und schmunzelte ein wenig darüber, dass Takahiros Arm quer über ihren Sohn lag und irgendwie beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass sie gerade vielleicht gestört hatte. Deswegen wünschte sie den zweien nur noch einen schönen Tag und war damit auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ein paar Minuten später fiel dann die Wohnungstür ins Schloss und dann herrschte erst mal eine etwas merkwürdige Stille im Raum.

„Wollen wir…Frühstücken gehen?“, fragte Toru schließlich, räusperte sich leise, und richtete sich gleichzeitig auf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die etwas chaotischen Haare. Neben ihm ertönte eine ins Kissen genuschelte Antwort, dann ein Rascheln und dann setzte Taka sich ebenfalls auf. So richtig wach schien der andere aber noch immer nicht zu sein und seine Augen waren noch immer vom vielen Weinen am Vorabend leicht gerötet und kaum sichtbar geschwollen. Toru musste sich deswegen ein Seufzen verkneifen und hob aus einem Impuls heraus die Hand, um kurz fast liebevoll über die warme Wange seines Besuchers zu streicheln, die daraufhin einen leichten Rot-Ton annahm. Schmunzelnd löste der 16-jährige den Kontakt wieder und schlug die Decke zur Seite, um vom Bett aufzustehen und sich mit einem leisen Gähnen ausgiebig zu strecken.

„Na komm, du hast doch sicherlich auch Hunger, oder?“, wollte er dann noch mal in einer indirekten Aufforderung wissen, da er Takas Gemurmel zuvor beim besten Willen nicht verstanden hatte und blickte nun lieb lächelnd zu ihm. Wie auf Kommando gab der Magen des Lockenkopfes ein unüberhörbares Grummeln von sich und auch wenn er den Kopf etwas senkte, hatte Toru die peinlich berührte Röte auf seinen Wangen trotzdem noch gesehen.

„Das interpretiere ich mal als Zustimmung.“, meinte der Blonde lachend und griff einfach mal nach der Hand seines Mitschülers, brachte ihn durch sanftes Ziehen dazu auch aufzustehen und ging dann mit ihm in ihre kleine, aber gemütliche Küche. Seine Mutter hatte in einem Korb Brötchen auf den Tisch gestellt, eine Kanne mit Tee, diversen Aufschnitt und andere Beläge für die Brötchen. Die beiden Schüler konnten sich also direkt hinsetzen, wünschten einander einen guten Appetit, bevor sie sich erst mal schweigend über ihr Essen her machten. Allerdings schien der Lockenkopf mit seinen Gedanken etwas woanders zu sein und bevor Toru dazu kam nachzufragen, erhob der Ältere doch von selbst das Wort.

"Sag mal...wieso machst du das alles? Wieso...willst du mit mir befreundet sein?", wollte Taka auf einmal zur Überraschung des anderen wissen und schien diese Frage aber durchaus ernst zu meinen. So richtig wundern tat den Blonden diese Frage aber nicht, immerhin war der Kleinere offenbar verdammt unsicher damit, gerade weil er bisher nie wirklich jemanden gehabt hatte.

"Ist das nicht inzwischen klar? Ich will mit dir befreundet sein, weil ich dich mag, logischerweise.", antwortete der 16-jährige schmunzelnd und trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee, bevor er das Kinn auf eine Hand stützte und seinen Gegenüber musterte. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte den Blick auf seinen Teller gerichtet und schob mit der Fingerspitze die zweite Brötchenhälfte über den Teller, schien noch etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.

„Und…was für eine Art…von _Mögen_ ist das?“, fragte der Lockenkopf dann leise, während er aufhörte das Brötchen herum zu schubsen und die Hand stattdessen neben dem Teller auf dem Tisch ablegte. Den Blick hob Takahiro trotzdem nicht und auf seine Wangen hatte sich nun eine feine Röte geschlichen. Toru wusste nicht recht, ob er nun perplex oder amüsiert darüber sein sollte. Offenbar war es genau die Frage, auf dessen Antwort der andere es im Grunde abgezielt hatte, als er nach dem anderen „warum“ gefragt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon die ganze Zeit in Erfahrung bringen wollen, was es mit dem Kuss vorgestern auf sich hatte und hatte sich aber einfach nicht getraut das direkt zu tun. Deswegen der Umweg über das „warum willst du mit mir befreundet sein?“. Irgendwie fragte der Blonde sich ja, was der Ältere nun gemacht hätte, wenn er diesem nicht so eine passende Vorlage als Antwort geliefert hätte.

„Ich glaube das kannst du dir sogar schon ganz gut denken…“, gab der 16-jährige mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück, auch wenn sich gerade eine unglaubliche Nervosität in ihm ausbreitete. Einerseits wusste Toru zwar, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste ausgerechnet von dem Dunkelhaarigen für seine Gefühle auf Ablehnung zu stoßen und andererseits war er trotzdem unglaublich unsicher, was dessen Reaktion anbelangte. Die Farbe auf den Wangen des Kleineren nahm noch etwas zu und gab erst nur ein bestätigend-klingendes „hm“ von sich, starrte dabei weiterhin vor sich auf den Teller. Irgendwie war die Atmosphäre nun fast schon angespannt und der Blonde musste sich ein Aufseufzen verkneifen.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht wirklich, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich meine...natürlich habe ich es wegen dem Kuss geahnt - oder vielmehr gewusst - aber...Ich weiß nicht.", stammelte Taka sich etwas unbeholfen zusammen und schien schon fast niedergeschlagen über seine eigene Unwissenheit. Ein wenig verwirrt war der 16-jährige nun schon, dass er nicht einfach einen klaren Korb bekommen hatte. Er war von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, dass er sowieso keinerlei Chancen bei dem Lockenkopf hatte und dass dieser nun so reagierte, war definitiv unerwartet.

"Was meinst du damit, du weißt es nicht? Wenn du nicht dasselbe für mich empfindest, dann sag das einfach. Ich habe mich eh darauf eingestellt und du musst deswegen kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Ist schließlich nicht deine Schuld, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.", warf Toru ein und lächelte seinen Gegenüber an, auch wenn dieser ihn noch immer nicht anblickte. Die Schultern des Älteren schienen ein wenig tiefer zu sinken und nun verließ ein leises Seufzen die vollen Lippen.

"Genau das ist es ja. Ich weiß nicht, was ich empfinde. Ich mag dich auch, sehr gerne, aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was für ein Mögen das von meiner Seite aus ist. Ob das reicht...", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige und langsam störte es Toru, dass die dunklen Locken die ganze Zeit den Blick auf die hübschen Augen seines Gesprächspartners verwehrten. Allerdings sorgten die Worte des anderen dafür, dass sein Herz nun wirklich einiges an Tempo zulegte und für einen Augenblick war nun selbst der Jüngere sprachlos. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen? Er konnte Takahiro schlecht sagen, was dieser für ihn empfand und er würde garantiert auch nicht versuchen dessen Verwirrung nun zum eigenen Vorteil auszunutzen.

"Naja, dann wartest du mit einer endgültigen Antwort halt, bis du es herausgefunden hast?", schlug der 16-jährige schlussendlich vor, nachdem ein paar Minuten eher unangenehmes Schweigen geherrscht hatte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Zwar wäre eine klare Ansage natürlich besser, aber da er mit einem definitiven Korb gerechnet hatte, war das ja nun in gewissem Sinne besser. Klar, nun machte er sich natürlich Hoffnungen, aber ganz vielleicht war das ja gar nicht so übel. Vielleicht würde Toru sogar Glück haben und der Lockenkopf teilte ihm irgendwann mit, dass er ihn ebenfalls liebte? Ausgeschlossen war diese Option jetzt schließlich nicht mehr vollkommen. So ganz zufrieden schien der Kleinere mit dieser "Lösung" zwar auch nicht zu sein, aber er nickte schließlich und hob nun endlich mal den Kopf, um zu dem Jüngeren mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln ein "Tut mir leid." zu äußern.

"Schon in Ordnung. Lass dir nur bitte nicht allzu ewig Zeit mit der Entscheidung, ja?", gab der 16-jährige zurück, hatte bei dieser Bitte jedoch einen eher scherzenden Ton und schließlich konnte man es nicht beeinflussen, wie schnell man sich seiner Gefühle klar wurde. Zumindest mochte Taka ihn gerne, das war schon etwas worüber Toru unglaublich glücklich war und das hieß schließlich, dass der andere nicht noch mal versuchen würde ihm irgendwie aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber der Lockenkopf hatte inzwischen ja offenbar eh eingesehen, dass der Blonde ihm ehrlich helfen wollte und, dass es für alle am besten war sich nicht abzukapseln in dem Glauben, dadurch irgendwen zu schützen. Selbst wenn Toru mal mit Sawada körperlich aneinander geraten sollte, das nahm er tausendmal lieber in Kauf, als dass Takahiro noch mal etwas abbekam oder versuchte sich alleine durchzubeißen. Auch wenn der Ältere es bisher immer irgendwie selbst geschafft hatte und trotz seiner ganzen Unsicherheiten eine unglaubliche Stärke bewies, es war doch offensichtlich, wie sehr er sich nach einem zuverlässigen Freund sehnte. Es wäre für den Blonden auch nicht schlimm, wenn er wirklich nur "ein" Freund wäre und nicht "sein" Freund, aber nun hieß es diesbezüglich wohl erst mal abwarten und sehen, was die Zukunft brachte…


	18. Chapter 18

Vor Sawada und Akamatsu herrschte die nächsten drei Wochen dank des Schulverweises erst mal Ruhe und Toru merkte deutlich, dass die Abwesenheit der beiden dem kleinen Lockenkopf gut bekam. Man merkte dem Älteren an, dass er sich nun nicht mehr total unwohl in der Schule fühlte und selbst nachdem die beiden Idioten wieder zurück waren, schien das nicht allzu stark wieder abzunehmen. Was aber auch daran lag, dass der Blonde jede Pause mit Takahiro verbrachte und oftmals gesellte Alex sich auch noch zu ihnen. Der Amerikaner brachte auch meist noch ein paar seiner anderen Freunde aus seiner Klassenstufe mit, sodass sie die Pausen in einer kleinen Gruppe verbrachten. Anfangs war der Dunkelhaarige deswegen zwar noch skeptisch und sehr zurückhaltend, aber er taute mit der Zeit auf und zum Glück merkten die anderen Schüler auch schnell, was für ein sympathisches Kerlchen der zuvor schüchterne 17-jährige war. Toru genoss es wirklich zu sehen, wie sein inzwischen bester Freund auch anderen gegenüber aufblühte und es machte ihn glücklich, den anderen immer häufiger gut gelaunt zu sehen. Nach einer Weile versuchte Sawada zwar mal wieder eine dämliche Aktion und wollte den Lockenkopf körperlich einschüchtern, allerdings waren ein paar von Alex Mitschülern nicht weit und der Rüpel musste langsam einsehen, dass Taka nicht mehr so ein leichtes Opfer darstellte wie zuvor.

Etwa einen weiteren Monat nach diesem fehlgeschlagenen Zwischenfall fingen dann endlich die Sommerferien an und den Abend nach dem letzten Schultag ging die kleine Gruppe gemeinsam zum Karaoke. Auch Takahiro hatte sich ihnen begeistert angeschlossen und sobald er dann das Mikro in der Hand hatte, verpasste er ihnen wohl allen die Überraschung ihres Lebens. Vor allem der Blonde war mehr als baff, was der zierliche Lockenkopf da plötzlich für eine kräftige Stimme raus haute und er war sicherlich nicht der einzige, dem der Gesang des Älteren eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Wenn er Taka so betrachtete, wie er mit dem Mikrofon in der Hand vor dem Bildschirm stand, beim Singen total selbstsicher und glücklich wirkte, erinnerte da wirklich nichts mehr an den schweigsamen Jungen, den er in seinen ersten Tagen an der neuen Schule kennen gelernt hatte. Noch nie hatte Toru wegen seinem besten Freund so starkes Herzklopfen gehabt wie in diesem Moment und nachdem seine Gefühle in die letzten Woche wenigstens etwas in Ruhe gelassen hatten, schlugen sie nun wieder mit voller Wucht zu. Sie hatten seit ihrem Gespräch einmal beim Frühstück nie wieder über seine Liebe zu dem Kleineren gesprochen und irgendwie hatte der 16-jährige im Stillen die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es sich auch einfach von selbst alles wieder legen würde. Inzwischen hatte er nämlich wieder zu der Überzeugung zurück gefunden, dass Taka seine Gefühle sicherlich nicht erwidern würde und jetzt in diesem Moment tat diese Erkenntnis auf einmal doch ziemlich weh. Toru unterdrückte ein Seufzen und leerte den Rest seiner Cola, bevor er sich erhob und zu den Toiletten ging, die sich draußen auf dem Flur der Karaokebar befanden. Als nächster wollte sowieso Alex singen, von daher. Als der Blonde wenige Minuten später gerade damit fertig war seine Hände abzutrocknen, ging die Tür zum Herrenklo auf und ein wohlbekannter Lockenkopf kam herein. Sobald die dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen den 16-jährigen entdeckt hatten, legte sich ein Lächeln auf die vollen Lippen und bei dem Anblick konnte der Größere gar nicht anders, als wenigstens zu schmunzeln.

"Das ist wirklich ein toller Abend. Danke, dass ich dabei sein darf~", sagte Takahiro sichtlich glücklich und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte seitlich an eines der Waschbecken, während der Jüngere sich mit den Papiertüchern die Hände abtrocknete. Einen Moment schaute der Dunkelhaarige auf die schlanken Finger seines besten Freundes und dann hoch zu seinem Gesicht, traf direkt auf dessen sanfte braune Augen.

"Nichts zu danken. Du gehörst schließlich dazu, ist doch klar, dass du dabei sein darfst.", warf Toru schmunzelnd ein und schmiss die Papiertücher in den Müll, fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare und machte dann Anstalten sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Dass Taka gar nicht hier war, weil er ebenfalls auf die Toilette wollte, wurde ihm erst klar, als er schon mal wieder zu ihrem gemieteten Raum zurück gehen wollte und der Ältere ihn aber sachte am Arm festhielt, bevor er auch nur eine Hand nach der Türklinke ausstrecken konnte.

"Können...können wir reden?", wollte der Kleinere auf einmal ungewohnt ernst wissen und blickte beinahe bittend zu Toru auf, der im ersten Moment etwas perplex blinzelte. Auf einmal überkam ihn die Ahnung, dass hier gerade das Gespräch bevor stand, auf das er einerseits gewartet hatte und das er andererseits auch ein wenig fürchtete. Vielleicht käme nun die Fortsetzung ihrer Unterhaltung an dem einen Morgen beim Frühstück, als der Blonde seine Gefühle offen gelegt hatte.

"Wollen wir das nicht lieber auf wann anders verschieben? Eine öffentliche ist vielleicht auch nicht der super Ort für ernste Gespräche.", schlug der Jüngere vor und ertappte sich selbst dabei, dass er das nur als Ausrede sagte, um das unausweichliche doch noch etwas hinauszögern zu können. Und sei es nur um einen Tag.

„Ich dachte mir ich fange dieses Gespräch lieber jetzt spontan an, bevor mich doch wieder der Mut verlässt…“, gab Takahiro mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die chaotischen Locken, während sein Blick kurz durch die Räumlichkeiten huschte und dann wieder auf Toru verblieb. Der Blonde unterdrückte ein Seufzen, weil der Kleinere mal wieder diese absolut niedliche Art an sich hatte, bei der man ihm sowieso nichts abschlagen konnte. Schließlich nickte er einfach und lehnte sich an das kleine Stück geflieste Mauer, dass sich zwischen dem Bereich der Waschbecken und der Tür befand.

„Ist zwar schon eine ganze Weile her, seit wir über deine Gefühle gesprochen hatten, aber…Du hattest ja gemeint ich solle mir meiner eigenen Gefühle klar werden und dir dann Bescheid sagen, wenn ich dir eine Antwort geben kann.“, fing der Dunkelhaarige genau das Thema an, mit dem der 16-jährige bereits gerechnet hatte. Wieder erfolgte nur ein Nicken des Größeren, in dem sich inzwischen doch sehr deutliche Nervosität und auch eine gewisse Angst vor dem nachfolgenden breit machte. Einen Moment senkte Taka den Blick auf den Boden zwischen ihren Füßen, verschränkte seine Finger miteinander und schien noch nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Ich sagte dir ja schon, dass ich dich auch sehr gerne mag und…ich war mir anfangs halt nicht sicher inwiefern, weil ich dachte, dass sich das nur so anders anfühlt, weil du halt der erste warst der mich nicht von Anfang an verurteilt hat. Aber wo wir nun öfter Zeit mit den anderen verbracht haben, ist mir langsam klar geworden, dass es nicht dasselbe ist.“, sprach der Lockenkopf weiter und hatte den Blick aber weiterhin gesenkt. Takahiro schien sich nicht recht entscheiden zu können, ob er die Finger nun weiterhin miteinander oder eher mit dem Saum des Shirts verhaken sollte und auch wenn dieses offensichtlich nervöse Verhalten verdammt süß war, wäre Toru dem Ältere doch sehr dankbar, wenn er mal auf den Punkt kommen würde.

„Was meinst du damit, das ist nicht dasselbe?“, fragte der Blonde deswegen nach und verkniff es sich den anderen direkt dazu aufzufordern mal klar zu sagen, was nun Sache war. Immerhin wollte er den Kleineren auch nicht verunsichern oder noch unruhiger machen. Taka atmete kurz durch und biss sich dann leicht auf die verführerisch volle Unterlippe, bevor sein Blick kurz zum Gesicht seines Gegenübers huschte und sich dann doch wieder senkte.

„Das…das heißt, dass ich in deiner Gegenwart nicht dasselbe empfinde, wie bei einem der anderen. Bei den anderen war ich nur die erste Zeit nervös, aber bei dir immer noch. Vor allem, wenn wir alleine sind.“, gab der Lockenkopf nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens leise zu und nun legte sich auf seine Wangen eine sanfte Röte. Gleichzeitig streckte er wie in einer stummen Aufforderung die Hand aus und Toru wusste erst nicht recht, was der andere von ihm wollte. Er war noch viel zu sehr dabei das gerade gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dann hob er aber ebenfalls eine Hand und legte sie in die kleinere seines besten Freundes, musste unweigerlich lächeln, als die zierlichen Finger seine Hand kurz sachte drückten. Dann hob Taka den Blick doch wieder und diesmal schaute er den Blonden direkt an, ohne ihm wieder auszuweichen. Zeitgleich machte er zwei kleine Schritte vorwärts, sodass er nun direkt vor dem Größeren stand und drückte dessen Hand nun sachte auf seinen eigenen Brustkorb. Dadurch konnte Toru nun sehr deutlich spüren, wie schnell das Herz des Älteren gerade schlug und das ließ auch sein eigenes noch an Tempo zulegen, während seine Fingerspitzen durch dieses Gefühl leicht kribbelten.

„Das macht es nur bei dir…und…ich hoffe ich bin noch nicht zu spät, wenn ich dir jetzt erst sagen kann, dass ich dich liebe.“ Die Stimme, die zuvor noch so selbstsicher und kraftvoll ein Lied gesungen hatte, klang auf einmal ziemlich leise und zitterte sogar kaum hörbar vor Aufregung. Der 16-jährige starrte seinen besten Freund für einen Augenblick mit großen Augen an und er konnte noch gar nicht recht fassen, dass das gerade wirklich passierte. Sein rasender Herzschlag und das heftige Kribbeln in seinem Bauch unterstrichen jedoch, dass es real sein musste. Toru musste kurz durchatmen, bekam seine Gedanken aber gar nicht mehr sortiert und hob nun die freie Hand, um sie ganz sanft an die sichtlich gerötete Wange seines Gegenübers zu legen.

„Nein, du bist noch nicht zu spät. Ich liebe dich auch, immer noch, und sogar noch mehr als vorher.“, erwiderte der Blonde mit etwas gesenkter Stimme und während die ausdruckstarken, dunklen Augen des Kleineren sich etwas weiteten und seine Wangen einen noch dunkleren Farbton annahmen, beugte er sich etwas vor und hauchte einen ganz vorsichtigen Kuss auf Takas weiche Lippen. Vielleicht war das nicht unbedingt der romantischste Ort für eine Liebeserklärung, aber das tat dem Glücksgefühl der beiden Schüler in diesem Moment trotzdem keinen Abbruch und für diesen zärtlichen Augenblick hatten sie ohnehin vollkommen vergessen, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden – oder, dass die anderen sich bereits wunderten, wo ihre beiden Freunde eigentlich abgeblieben waren.


End file.
